What Revenge Brings
by Kage Otome
Summary: Revenge was all that she wanted. Only with his death would her need for vengeance be satisfied. Too bad fate had other plans for her. Too bad fate wanted to give her men of all flavors as lovers, not to make a whore out of her. But to heal her. To ma
1. Chapter 1: Hell's Royals

Okay everyone, this is the revised edition of _What Revenge Brings_, previously titled _The Devils Spawn._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saiyuki, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

Summary:

Revenge was all that she wanted. Only with his death would her need for vengeance be satisfied. Too bad fate had other plans for her. Too bad fate wanted to give her men of all flavors as lovers, not to make a whore out of her. But to heal her. To make her understand, to make her feel. To make her _love_. All she wanted was revenge. She was going to get so much more.

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 1: Hell's Royals

Dark and gloomy was the room, matching the mood of the sullen and angry princess. She stalked the room, pacing from side to side. Glaring at anything and everything in her path, she was like a caged animal that was meant to be wild and free. A very pissed off caged animal. Plopping gracefully onto the large couch opposite the rest of her family she growled softly at their amused looks. 

Decorated in blacks and whites with the occasional splash of silver the room was highly modernized. More so then the makai lords or even reikai. Chrome plated base with black cushions and white pillows with light black designs held the sprawled body of the Princess of Hell. The rug, that laid under the couch and the matching chairs parallel to the couch was oriental in style and pattern. 

cautioned the man to the far right.

Long crimson hair hung down to his waist and golden eyes glowed with warning. Kagome-hime glared coldly at the man, eyes like a winter storm, but the color of the sun. Bitter and angry. Shaking his head at his daughter he sighed softly to himself.

Darling, I'm just as frustrated about this as you are. But there are _rules _we have to follow, precautions to take. We can't afford to become rash in our decisions letting our emotions guide us. Others will surely see that as a sign of weakness. They may decide to challenge us. This was spoke condescendingly, _almost _insultingly.

Kagome was silent, not daring to speak what was really on her mind.

It's not fair to us, to _her_. Bankotsu was the one who spoke. Softly.

No, it's not fair but nothing is ever fair. Otherwise your mother would still be here with us, Kagome's fists clenched in anger, Or your sister. We will have our vengeance, just be patient a little longer. A little longer.

Kagome bit back a snarl. 

Understood father. Hiten said no emotion present on his handsome features.

Jigoku smiled satisfactorily showing a fang as his three children stood, waiting to be dismissed. His heirs were _legendary_. Hiten, the thunder brother, with control over the thunder and shadows. His animal was the dragon. Bankotsu was the _Ice Wolf_. Controller of Ice, shadows and wolves. And Kagome. His darling Kagome was the Hell's angel, the most feared woman in all realms. Controller of fire, shadows and _cats_. Big cats. The name hell's angel came from her large black wings with red tips. 

Hiten, 21, the oldest living sibling took after his mother who was a _kage kitsune youkai_. Very rare. He had dark raven, waist length hair pulled back into a braid and dark crimson eyes. He stood at 6'2 with a toned body. He was the playboy' of the family. Bankotsu, 20, was quieter but just as deadly. He could have passed for Hiten's twin. His hair too, was always in a braid and that same shade of raven black as all his children had. However his eyes were a blue-gray, a mystery in itself. 6'0 and an expert swordsman. Kagome, 18, the baby of the family too had dark knee-length raven hair and gold eyes. She was the only one who had his wings and his pale skin, unlike her two brothers whose skin was tan like their mothers. Petite, she was, only 5'4 in height, but she was beautiful, and curvy. A natural seductress like all her siblings.

His other two daughters were dead, had been for ten years. Both by Kagome's hand. The youngest was Yura, shoulder length black hair and crimson eyes. She was a manipulator of hair. She would have been 16 had she not died years ago. Kikyo, his eldest would have been 27. She was the cause for all the pain they've been through. He knew, he knew Kagome never forgave Kikyo for what she'd done. The danger she'd put them in by getting involved with the hanyou, Naraku. Then she betrayed them all. Kikyo: 27, Hiten: 21, Bankotsu: 20, Kagome: 18, and Yura: 16, that's how old all of them were now, or would have been, in demon years at least. Ten human years to a demon year.

The three siblings stood at the same time as if it were a choreographed move. Holding his arm out like a gentlemen, Kagome took Hiten's offered arm. They left the room in easy graceful glides. Like large predators.

But no one noticed how Kagome's eyes flared in the dark, no one noticed how hard the princess of hell was trying not to cry...perhaps it's because no one really wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2: Reikai Tantei

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saiyuki, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 2: Reikai Tantei

Walking down the halls, Kagome was quiet, not making a sound. Head down and arms hanging limply by her side, she let a single tear fall from troubled golden eyes. She wore her trademark dragon hide tube-top. It clung to her upper body like a second skin and came to a stop an inch above her belly button. Made with dragon hide, it was the color of the dragon's skin. She didn't _kill_ dragon's for her clothes but when one of the dragons did die she simply skinned them. She wore matching dragon hide pants, that fit to her like tight leather. Leather was another popular favorite with her. Her boots were knee-length and had an inch heal. She wore silver bands with flowing cloth attached to her upper arms. And as usual her hair was pulled into a tight french braid. Upon a silk band tied around her neck hung a pale pink jewel.

The Shikon No Tama.

Only she and Kikyo had the ability to hold the jewel without being corrupted. But it seemed Kikyo didn't _need_ the jewel to become _corrupt_. All she needed was Naraku. Kagome would have chosen Inuyasha for her sister if it was a choice between the two. Naraku had been trying to overthrow their family for centuries. He's always failed. So he figured to get the throne by marriage into the royal family, Kikyo.

His plan once again failed. Seeing as Jigoku would have disowned Kikyo faster then you can say _hell._ So he resorted to kidnapping two other heirs. The two girls. With no real power. How pitiful.

Conri watched his mistress walk down the desolate hallway. _Beautiful_._' _ He thought to himself. There wasn't one person you would ask that would tell you Kagome-hime wasn't beautiful. Men wanted her, vied for her attention and women envied her. Who couldn't?

The only one who didn't see it was Kagome. Either she was truly blind to her own beauty or she didn't want to see it or believe it. Sighing quietly, but not quiet enough. It caught Kagome's attention. As she turned she drew her _katana_ and had it at his neck within the time span in which he sighed. Arms raised non-threateningly and he bared his neck, a sign of submission and trust. Lowering her weapon cautiously she laid a gentle kiss above the pulse in his neck. 

Conri was far from ugly, he was in fact very attractive. Long waist-legnth black hair done in cornrows. Skin so dark it was almost the same shade of black as his hair, so dark ebony his veins showed purple underneath muscled skin. High defined cheekbones and a slender body, with eyes the color of milk chocolate. He wore a black tank top and leather pants also black.

When Conri felt the kiss upon his neck he immediately greeted her in a similar fashion. It would have been considered rude and possibly insulting to have just ignored her greeting. Kagome very rarely gave greetings in such a way and the time's she did give greetings in the formal way were very few and far in between not to mention there was always the risk she would rip your throat out. Kagome drew back after Conri laid a kiss behind her ear and above her pulse, she nodded at him and stroked his cheek in an affectionate way. Like one would a lover.

What brings you to me Conri? came the soft, purring, contralto voice belonging to Kagome.

Of all the women Conri knew only Kagome had that deep sexy purring contralto voice that seemed to match the rest of her. Kagome was the kind of woman who could fill her eyes, body and voice with that sexual and sensual promise and be entirely unaware of doing, but she could also be very aware of it and that's when it got dangerous. She was not someone you would want to mess with under any circumstances.

She was _dangerous_.

In the true meaning of the word.

Your father wishes to speak with you Kagome-sama. Replying softly to his mistress. He and Sirus were her personal guards. She was completely against the idea and treated them coldly for the first year until they were injured to protect her, even though she was more then capable of protecting herself. She softened. Drastically.

Nodding her consent, she took hold of the arm Conri held out as she expected and allowed him to escort her to her father, Lord Jigoku's study. He knew she wished to know about Sirus, so he answered her unasked question.

Sirus, was told by Lord Jigoku to get the firearms and other weaponry from the armory and fire-safe rooms. Conri filled her in.

Kagome frowned, I was not aware of this development. What is the need for more firearms and weapons? Is there to be another battle or war soon that I should know about? Kagome demanded.

Not that we are aware of milady. Your father was very...vague on his reasons as to why more firepower and other weapons were needed. Conri said, Besides you, have already, no doubt armed yourself with firearms such as your 9 mm Browning Hi-Power and other various artillery among yourself have you not? he questioned.

Kagome sighed, Of course i have, I have my 9 mm Browning Hi-Power, derringer, battle rifle and my 10-gauge shotgun- Kagome continued on as if he wasn't just staring at her slack jawed in shock, no one can be overarmed in a battle against Naraku. Just the fact that he's arisen again caused me to open up some of my_ personal _weapon storage rooms. Who cares about fighting fair, i'm willing to use guns and whatever else I may have at my disposal, you never know with Naraku. Kagome went on.

Of course Lady Kagome, better to be safe than sorry, I suppose. Conri replied after regaining his wits.

What's the point of having a gun if you don't use it. Kagome stated with a small nonchalant shrug. After all it wasn't as if she was speaking any falsities.

Shaking his head at Kagome, he wondered where all of her weapons were. Under that long black duster coat she was wearing, where they always were. Of course no one else would ever know she was armed under it. Who knew how many _blades_ she had on her. As well as other _weapons_. If you could call them weapons. Most who've seen them had died. And the few who managed to live and didn't die were lucky, either that or she loves or respects then. Or belongs to her.

Do you have any idea why Jigoku-sama is summoning me? Kagome asked.

No Kagome-sama, I do not. Conri answered looking down at the princess. I just know he is also summoning your brothers.Hm. Well, let's not keep him waiting, Jigoku-sama is not known for his patience. Her voice filled with silent disgust and amusement at her fathers' expense.

No, he's not. Smiling softly, Conri led her down the hall.

As the two walked down the hall Sirus watched from his position above them. He sighed quietly to himself and went off towards the weapon room to complete his task and return to Kagome's side. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew he was there. He raced towards the armory eager to be back in his mistresses presence.

When they arrived at Jigoku's study Kagome knocked twice, briskly on the large cherry wood doors after dismissing Conri. Jigoku's deep resonating voice called from the depths of the room.

Come in Kagome. 

She did as bid and entered the large study. The desk was cluttered with papers and other documents and old papyrus and scrolls centuries old. The walls were lined with books and he currently sat at his desk with Hiten and Bankotsu sitting in front of him. Bankotsu wore black leather pants and a sheer black t-shirt, both fit him like a second skin. His black hair braided down his back revealing pointed ears pierced once on each side. Hiten wore black leather clothes all the time, in fact almost all of them did. Hiten wore black leather pants and a black leather vest that laced up in the front. 

Now that you're all here, we have some things to discuss. Jigoku said bringing the three siblings attention to himself. Nodding Kagome curled up on Bankotsu's lap much like the cat's she controlled. All waited for him to speak, neither really trusting or liking him. But he was after all their father, what could they do?

The three of them were extremely close, they used the touching' factor as an advantage. Kagome's good at playing their lover' and well, I'm sure you can imagine how it could go from there and what people would think. They're not incestuous, mind you. Not that any one of them would really mind, or care anyway. Even humans are incestuous on occasion. For a purpose. Sometimes. For example _if _the were into incest it wouldn't be looked down upon in hell. It is in fact encouraged. To keep the bloodline's pure. Besides, it's not like they were sexually interested in each other.

Touching is a comfort to them, a sign of love and trust. Of union. Bankotsu's arms wrapped around her tiny waist, it was so small Bankotsu could touch his own sides with his arms around her, if he wanted. Hiten busied himself by petting her long braid and holding her small hand in his own larger one. The three stared at him, waiting for him to speak. All of them could be almost eerily patient. As long as they got their way.

The news of Naraku's uprising was quite a surprise to us earlier, but we can't rush into battle head first with no plan. We know that he is a conniving bastard and will use less then honorable tactics. But two can play that game. Jigoku began, Kagome, You have the most experience with Naraku. What do you suggest we do?

Kagome had become tense and still when he first started speaking.

Lifting her head, her eyes were carefully shielded, she spoke quietly, Naraku, is manipulative. It will be hard to go against Naraku. For that reason alone. He knows of many of our generals and guardsmen. If we really want to beat him we are going to have to introduce some new players to the game. Kagome continued, Kikyo gave him much information to our secret's and strategies. We may have developed more but even then it's still risky. I say it's time we ask for some...assistance from the other realms. Makai will definitely want in on the extermination of the half-breed. Perhaps now would be the time to call upon the debt that Reikai owes us. Kagome finished.

Is that really necessary? Hiten asked looking down at his younger sister skeptically before seeing her very serious expression.

Kagome said her voice clipped.

Hiten nodded. He remembered how much pain Kagome had gone through, all the suffering. It took two years for her to recover from her physical wounds and two more just to get her to speak to them. Bankotsu and Hiten along with a few others never gave up, they were always there by her side, offering comfort and love.

I shall go to Makai to speak with the Taiyoukai then. Jigoku rose.

Ban, Hiten and I shall go and visit Koenma. Kagome spoke rising following her brothers lead. As the exited the room Conri and Sirus stood behind and to the side of her, flanking her like good bodyguards. 

They were going to have a great deal of fun with Koenma, they were sure of that. The boys knew that Prince Koenma of Reikai had a thing' for their little Hell's Angel. Not many people didn't. They were going to get a kick out of this and possibly get to kick his ass. They sure hoped so.

In Reikai

Prince Koenma of Reikai sat there in his seat nervously twiddling his thumbs. He had no idea what to do. Naraku was back and rising in Makai. The Lord's of Makai were no doubt going to throw a fit and come back at Naraku with a vengeance but it wasn't the Taiyoukai's vengeance he was worried about. It was the underworld's. One princess in particular. One very sexy Hell's Angel-hime in particular. 

The very fact Naraku was back after so long was unnerving in it's own right. 

Botan, get the Reikai Tantei. All of them. Koenma told the bubbly grim reaper. Botan bounced off through the portal to collect both the Reikai teams. Yusuke's team and Sanzo's team.

What'dya want now toddler? came the rough voice of one Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke...This next mission could mean the end of all worlds, quite literally. Koenma spoke up in his teenage form, That is why I am combining both your team and my other team for this mission. The other team consists of four members just like yours. 

Anything Yusuke was going to say was cut off by Botan coming in with four men trailing behind her. One blonde hair, violet eyed, one with scarlet hair and eyes, another with brown hair and golden-brown eyes and the last with brown hair and green eyes. Three of them were hanyous and the other was a monk from what they could tell.

Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. Koenma said gesturing to each person as he said there names, introducing him as the teams sized each other up. Before he could get another word in a deep male voice interrupted.

I hope were not interrupting anything, if we are then that's just too bad for you.

Koenma stilled as did Botan, they both knew power when they felt it. But Koenma recognized this energy signature. The reikai tantei were on guard facing the shadowed wall where the voice came from. Out from the shadows stepped one figure. Hiten. He wore black leather pants and black leather boots that went up to his thigh. He wore no shirt baring his tanned well built body showing off his abs and nipple rings. His long dark braided hair fell over one shoulder and his crimson eyes glowed darkly. He grinned showing off his sharp canines. He was armed with his thunder pike held loosely in his hands.

Prince Hiten...What can I do for you? Koenma asked nervous.

Is that any way to greet royalty Koenma? Came another slightly softer voice.

Bankotsu stepped out into the light wearing tight leather pants as well and smaller boots that went to his knees. He wore a leather vest that was open in the front showing of an expanse of tanned muscled skin. He had his baby Banryuu with him. Strapped across his chest were a bunch of throwing knives. He smirked at them showing off a fang.

Prince Bankotsu...Koenma trailed off, Does that mean Hell's Angel is here... He was cut off by a deep sultry laugh from the shadows before he could finish. And in that moment he knew. He knew exactly who it was.

Hello Koenma-sama...Long time no...see... Kagome stepped out drawing gasps from many.

She was still dressed in her dragon hide tube-top showing off a pale expanse of toned abs, and her dragon hide pants that looked painted on. Her boots were thigh-high and she tossed her knee length braided hair over her shoulder showing off her pointed pierced ears and drawing their eyes to her delicate features and sharp golden eyes. Not to mention that pouting mouth, her lips the color of freshly spilt blood. She grinned a wicked grin and sauntered up to her brothers. The one thing the three had in common besides there long raven hair and taste for leather clothes was the mark on there foreheads. The mark was that of a diamond , a four-pointed black diamond outlined in silver. Hiten had a thunder bolt going through his, Bankotsu had a sword going through his and Kagome had a pink orb in hers.

We, the Heir's of Hell have come to collect the debt in which Reikai owes to us. Kagome stated formally.

Of course...whatever can I do for you? Koenma said eager to please her.

Kagome narrowed her beautiful golden orbs and looked at the men on Koenma's team. She nodded her head towards them. They're fighters? Koenma said hesitantly not quite sure he wanted to know what she wanted with them.

Any good? Kagome asked examining them from head to toe.

Now he was suspicious.

We want permission to resurrect anyone that we deem fit. Anyone that could help us win this upcoming war with Naraku. We want free passage through all the worlds for the high royals and our guard. We want warriors. Kagome said pausing.

Lend us your Reikai Tantei for the warrior's part and the rest my father will be here to discuss shortly. Kagome said.

Koenma said sweating slightly. Kagome nodded her consent and her pleasure.

This one is Yusuke Urameshi. Koenma said giving him a _gentle_ push towards her. 

Kagome grasped his upper arm and circled him. He was well built, she'd admit that about 5'10, not to bulky but not puny either. He had chocolate brown eyes and dark black hair with a green sheen to it. His face was all angles and masculine as was his body. There was nothing feminine about him. Kagome rated his power as decent to high class. Not high class compared to her and her brothers though. She nodded.

He will do good.This is Kazuma Kuwabara, just call him Kuwabara. Koenma said. Kuwabara ran to Kagome, knelt down and said, Will you be my girlfriend pretty lady? Kagome raised an eyebrow and smacked him sending him into a wall parallel to where she was standing.

Not smart...perhaps we can do without that one... Kagome said, Bankotsu and Hiten nodded there agreement.

But as long as he is strong enough, i'm sure we can all suffer through his stupidity for a short while. 

Kuwabara was tall, towering over Kagome by a foot. He stood at 6'4 and was all bulk. He was ugly. That was the only word that came to mind when Kagome looked at him. That was the _nicest_ word she could think of. _Perhaps his hideousness will distract our enemies into gaping at him long enough for us to attack. snort Or maybe they'll just kill him.' _Kagome thought to herself.

Shuuichi Minamino a.k.a. Kurama. He walked up to her and bowed.

That one word made him still. He looked up into Kagome's eyes and gold clashed with green. Your body may be human but your soul is _split_. One is human and the other is demon. Do explain.My body houses the soul of the bandit Youko Kurama. Kurama said licking his lips slightly. He was having a hard time controlling Youko's instinct to claim the lovely woman. Or rather jump her bones.

You are very strong and powerful. Kagome said and caressed his aura calming him immediately. 

He stood tall compared to her at his height of 6'0. He had long crimson locks and emerald green eyes. Kagome caught sight of the Kitsune spirit, Youko, in her mind's eye. Long silver hair and fox ears and molten eyes, a darker shade of her own gold. Both in demon form and human he was well built. A real pretty boy. She was not quite sure what saved him from looking utterly feminine. His facial features were pretty but if you were to look at the body you would never mistake him for a female.

Hiei Jaganshi.Ah...Finally someone I recognize, the _Forbidden Child_. Kagome replied when Hiei was in front of her.

Why did you not accept the invitation to join our little entourage in hell Hiei? We would have made it worth your while...Kagome purred in his ear before nipping it slightly. He was perhaps the only man she knew shorter than herself at 4'11. He wore all black and his long dark hair defied gravity with the white star burst in the center. His crimson eyes followed her warily before she stood in front of him a small smirk planted on her lips, barely noticeable.

And these are my other Reikai Tantei. Koenma said drawing Kagome's attention away from Hiei to the others.

Sanzo Genjyo.

Sanzo was a blonde haired violet eyed bad ass. He was muscled nicely, had traces of holy power within him. And he used a gun. Kagome liked him already. Many of the Reikai Tantei preferred to use old fashion weapons, it's great and all but it's good to know how to use a gun as well. So many of the newer demon gangs are starting to use guns. It'd be a pity to be shot by one of the new gang's before you could even get within distance to use your fists or other weapon. He stood dressed in black leather pants and a black leather tank top.

Gojyo Sha.

Gojyo had long scarlet colored hair and the same scarlet eyes. He wore a blue tank top and brownish gold colored pants that fit him very well. He had a somewhat perverted grin on his face. Kagome grabbed his wrist and turned it over so she could see the underside of his wrist. The dark black claws that adorned her pale fingers seemed so dark against Gojyo's wrist. Everyone but Hiten and Bankotsu were confused as to what was going on. She licked the underside of his wrist and stepped toward him and looked into his scarlet eyes.

Don't smoke so much Gojyo-san, it leaves a bad taste. Kagome said her voice all sultry. And, No sex while on this mission. The women of our realm will kill you in an instant if you come onto them as you were going to come onto me. Just a warning. Kagome said and glanced pointedly at Kuwabara.

He was speechless.

No one could blame him.

Hakkai Cho.

Hakkai had short brown hair and deep green eyes. He seemed to fit the part of monk better then Sanzo. He had on brown dress slacks, a white dress shirt with a green _something_ and he had a dragon sitting on his shoulder. He also wore a green head band and arm guards much like her own, that Kagome approved of but everything else had to go. Kagome almost shuddered at what he was wearing. It was _ugly. _It wasn't just ugly it was **_Hideously Ugly. _**_How could anyone wear that? He may be the most respectable and probably well mannered one but how could **Anyone** wear that? _Kagome thought to herself. 

Kagome simply circled him once and sent him to the corner in which the rest of the Reikai Tantei resided. Bankotsu and Hiten must have been thinking the same thing because Kagome could see them wincing as Hakkai walked past them, Kagome could barely contain the snicker that so badly wanted to escape. Hiten couldn't stop the horrified sound that emerged from his throat and Kagome smirked.

What in the seven hells are you wearing? 

Kagome and Bankotsu stood next to each other holding hands. Well more like gripping each other's hands so tight they turned white with the effort not to burst out laughing. Hakkai turned to look at Hiten and raised a dark brown brow. Kagome's lip's twitched. The rest of the Reikai Tantei were watching on amused. _What's wrong with his clothes?' _Koenma thought to himself and redirected his attention back to what was going on with Hiten and Hakkai.

What is wrong with my clothing Hiten-sama?

Kagome would have bet he was just trying to be polite.

Kagome bit her lip to restrain herself. Bankotsu nuzzled her hair to hide his smile. It was never good to burst out laughing for what may seem like no reason in front of people, makes them wonder about your sanity. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Goku however were not doing as good a job at keeping there amusement inside as the rest of them were. They very openly revealed there amusement. 

Kagome turned and observed the Reikai Tantei completely aware that the Lords of Makai and possibly there generals and heirs would be arriving soon. She turned back to her brother when she heard the cackling of his thunder. She shot a bit of her flames at him to calm him down. The last time he got angry, well let's just say the reason he was angry for was fried, fried to a crisp. There weren't even any ashes to clean up.

What did you say? Kagome demanded, wanting to know what got her brother all riled up. 

Hakkai looked away in shame, Kagome's eyes narrowed and started to glow slightly in warning. Kurama decided to try and smooth things out. He glanced at Kagome and for a moment forgot how to speak. 

He said that at least he wasn't wearing Barbie meets Bondage. 

Kagome's eyebrow hiked up, Hiten is not a woman none the less a_ Barbie_.

Then she caught herself.

What the hell's a barbie?

Silence.

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing and Kagome's eye twitched. _What the fuck are they laughing at?'_

Barbie is a female doll that you can dress up and shit. Yusuke said proudly.

Why so proud?Because I knew and you didn't. Now he was confused.

You are _proud_ that you know about a _doll_ that you _dress up_ and _shit_? Kagome asked amused, You ningens, so odd.

Kuwabara restrained him and Kagome looked at him curious inside.

Perhaps he wasn't as stupid as she first thought.

Now to address the matter that was Hakkai.

My brother simply meant, Hakkai, your clothing would be, _inappropriate_ where we are from. You would be heavily criticized amongst, well, everyone. We have to change your wardrobe. Kagome said smoothly.

You would match more earthy tones, browns, greens, gold's. Kagome said mostly to herself. After smoothing things over with the reikai tantei she proceeded to stroke her brothers hurt ego. A man's hurt ego could be deadly. Honestly. Cooing to him, telling him how sexy and wonderful he was. How many women desire him, that he did not look feminine and Hakkai did in no way mean to imply that he, Hiten, was a _Barbie in Bondage.'_ The rest just watched on amused at the scene, Bankotsu adding his two cents in sometimes but was otherwise content to watch and amuse himself with Kagome's long braid.

Who is the last of your reikai tantei? My father and the others will no doubt be here soon. 

Goku Son.

Goku, a cute brown haired, golden-brown eyed half demon, his smile was more of a cute grin. Kagome's eyes softened immensely, immediately. His innocence reminded her greatly of Yura before she'd died. Innocent and not. He'd seen horrors, done things beyond imagination and he managed to keep that innocent look. She envied him. A monkey demon? Or something along the lines. Standing at 5'7 he was small for a demon but he had a nice body.

Backing up so they could see the entire room the three royals of hell disappeared into the shadows. Reikai's people were located on the right side of the room and her father and the Makai royals were just stepping through the portal from Makai.

Now...The show would truly begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Royals of Makai

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saiyuki, Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, I also do not own Bevis and Buthead or Dumb and Dumber.

A/n: In the profile's the classes are from 1-10 10 being the highest class. This scale is based on the royal's of hell's class system.

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 3: Royals of Makai

Bankotsu and Hiten lounged on the pure black throne of hell. It was eight feet across. More then enough room for the three to stretch out and relax. The cushions were a deep crimson red with black oriental designs. Hiten and Bankotsu were stretched out on either side of Kagome who was laying back against the pillows and cushions. It was more of a big pile of pillows rather then a throne. The area of the cushions was about 15 feet. All three were touching in one way or another.

With all the power that would be brought by the lords and whoever they brought, they needed to soothe each other's nerves. They once again changed there attire. Now all of them wore there own fighting outfits'. They needed to make an example of themselves, show the taiyoukai they could be just as good, if not _better_ then them with there fancy clothes. Hiten wore a black and red fighting gi with yellow thunder bolts. Next to him lounged two dragons, both in smaller forms. One a brilliant gold and white with red eyes and the other was dark green and pale green with blue eyes.

Bankotsu's fighting gi was similar to that of Hiten's. It was black and blue with a lighter shade of blue shaped like ice spears with a shadow of wolves. Neither of them wore any armor. Next to bankotsu sat two wolves the size of horses, both with gray fur and one with some white spots. Both had dark gray eyes. 

Kagome was wearing a tight body suit with a slit over her stomach so it revealed some flesh. Her suit was printed with gold and red leopards. The black body suit had a low neckline making the top look more like a bikini top, there were no sleeves on the suit and it had a racer back. She too wore no armor but did wear arm guards. Black wings protruded from her back, folded neatly twitching once in a while in annoyance. Around her neck she wore the Shikon no Tama, to finish off the effect the top half of her hair was up in a bun and the rest of her hair fell to her knees. Laying against Kagome were two siberian tigers, both as you know, white with black stripes. One had green eyes and the other had blue. Giants as these cats were they needed comfort, reassurance and were being soothed by Kagome as she stroked each one's fur. Calming them immensely. 

Exchanging uneasy glances right before the Royals of Makai and there generals took seats after coming through the portal created by Jigoku-sama. Five taiyoukai, each of which brought two generals with them along with there heirs, if any.

Name: _Lord Ansem, Taiyoukai of the Northern Lands_

Age: _38 demon years, 380 human years_

Physical Features: _ 6'5 with thigh length silver hair and tarnished golden eyes. _

Mate: _Aria (deceased in child birth)_

Relatives: _Sephiroth (eldest son), Riku (youngest son)_

Demon Type: _Elemental; Thunder._

Class: 7__

Disposition: _Manipulative, a real Asshole._

No one really liked Ansem, especially not those of hell. Hell had a bit of trouble with them, some misunderstandings. If Hiten could use one word to categorize him it was _asshole._ He could think of more unsavory words for both him and his second born son Riku but preferred not to say it.

Name: _Sephiroth, Prince and Heir of the Northern Lands_

Age: _21 demon years, 210 human years_

Physical Features: _6'4 with thigh length silver hair and green eyes._

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Riku (brother), Ansem(father)_

Demon Type: _Elemental; Thunder_

Class: _ 7 1/2_

Disposition: _Cold, Judgmental, and Dangerous_

Out of the three royals of the northern lands Sephiroth was the most tolerable to hell. He was the only one they could stand. Kagome, Hiten and Bankotsu even gave him a little respect. After all, anyone who can kick both his father and his brother's ass deserves respect. Especially since they _despise_ Ansem and Riku.

Name: _Riku, Prince of the Northern Lands_

Age:_ 19 demon years, 190 human years _

Physical Features: _6'0 with silver hair three to four inches past his shoulders in slight spikes with light blue eyes._

Mate:_ None, was involved with Kagome 4 years ago_

Relatives: _Ansem (father), Sephiroth(brother)  
_  
Demon Type: _Elemental; Thunder_

Class: _7 1/4_

Disposition: _Traitor, Manipulative, Asshole-jr._

If there was one person the three siblings hated more than Ansem it was Riku. Riku had hurt Kagome four years ago, when she was 14 and he was 15. He betrayed her, telling his father things that she wanted kept secret. She trusted him and found herself fooled again.

Name: _Kageromaru, General of the Northern Lands_

Age: _23 demon years, 230 human years_

Physical Features: 5'4 with mid-back length white hair and crimson eyes

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Juuromaru (brother), Naraku (father') and Naraku's incarnations_

Demon Type: _Unknown, specializes in speed and blades_

Class: _6 1/2_

Disposition: _Quiet, Dangerous, Tricky_

Kageromaru and Juuromaru were once offspring of Naraku but with the help of Kagome and Ansem they freed them from Naraku. They both remain loyal to Ansem no matter how much they dislike him.

Name: _Juuromaru, General of the Northern Lands_

Age: _23 demon years, 230 human years_

Physical Features: _5'11, lilac hair to his waist and blue eyes_

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Kageromaru (brother), Naraku (father'), and Naraku's Incarnations  
_  
Demon Type:_ Unknown, specializes in strength and speed_

Class: _7_

Disposition:_ Quiet and Deadly_

Another thing most don't know about the two brothers is that they eat the inner organs of others to survive. Not usual in Makai, but very normal in Hell. Kagome would have preferred they came under either her or her brothers wing, so to speak. They were two of the few who were against what Naraku had done all those years past. They were two of the few who stood up to Naraku. Regardless of how much power he had over them. For that they had her respect.

Name: _Kouga, Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands_

Age: _26 demon years, 260 human years_

Physical Features: _5'9, black waist length hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes_

Mate: _Lady Ayame_

Relatives:_ None_

Demon Type: _Animal; Canine; Wolf _

Class: 7

Disposition: _Loud, Expressive, and Arrogant_

Kouga had once tried for Kagome's hand and that got Hiten's displeasure directed his way. Kagome and Kouga remained acquaintances but she couldn't stomach being anything more. He relied too much on his speed in a battle, no one really liked that. Bankotsu was good friends with him, they got along because Bankotsu's animal was wolves. At least that was Hiten's view on it.

Name: _Ayame, Lady of the Eastern Lands_

Age: _23 demon years, 230 human years_

Physical Features: _5'7, shoulder length auburn hair always in pigtails and green eyes._

Mate: _Lord Kouga_

Relatives: _None_

Demon Type: _Animal; Canine; Wolf _

Class: 4 1/2

Disposition: _Outspoken and Arrogant_

Ayame was pretty enough by wolf standards with a slender rather than curvy body like Kagome's. But Kagome had big problems with her. Ayame had insulted her and had paid for that insult with blood and flesh, Kagome made sure it was extra painful. Since then they've hated each other. Ayame because she was humiliated, Kagome didn't appreciate being called a self-centered lesbian. She certainly was _not _lesbian nor self-centered. Not that she didn't appreciate female beauty, she's just never taken a female to her bed. Kagome was much better at pretending Ayame didn't exist than Ayame was at insulting Kagome.

Name: _Ginta, General of the Eastern Lands_

Age: _20 demon years, 200 human years_

Physical Features: _5'8, dark gray and black hair and brown eyes._

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Hakkaku (brother)_

Demon Type: _Animal; Canine; Wolf_

Class: _7_

Disposition: _Funny, Silly and Friendly_

He and his brother were a constant source of amusement, kind of like_ Bevis & Buthead_ or _Dumb & Dumber_. Not that they were stupid or anything, they were actually quite intelligent. 

Name: _Hakkaku, General of the Eastern Lands_

Age: _20 demon years, 200 human years_

Physical Features: _ 5'8, black hair in a mow hawk and dark gray eyes_

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Ginta (brother)_

Demon Type: _Animal; Canine; Wolf _

Class: _6 3/4_

Disposition: _Amusing, Clumsy, and Friendly_

The two brothers were possibly the nicest demons you would ever come across, everyone didn't believe it when they first met them. Everyone of the royal court of hell thought they were scheming, trying to outwit them. Distract them. But they weren't, they really were as they seemed, no falsities. No lies.

Name: _Touya, Taiyoukai of the Southern Lands_

Age: _24 demon years, 240 human years_

Physical Features: _6'1, ice blue hair with three green spikes framing his face, blue eyes a shade darker then his hair_

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Unknown_

Demon Type: _Elemental; Ice _

Class: _8 1/2_

Disposition: _Cold, Calculated and Intelligent_

Touya was an excellent fighter, exactly the kind of fighter they would need in the upcoming battles. But so were many of them. Touya was an interesting character, not many people knew anything about him, but Hell had there own resources.

Name: _Jin, General of the Southern Lands_

Age: _22 demon years, 220 human years_

Physical Features: _6'3, spiky red hair, blue eyes and a horn on the middle of his forehead._

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Unknown_

Demon Type: _Elemental; Wind_

Class: _8_

Disposition: _Funny, Friendly, Silly at times, and Tricky_

Jin used his friendly disposition to sometimes deceive people into believing he would be an easy target, easily defeated. But he like Touya was a Shinobi, Touya the Ice Shinobi and he was the Wind Shinobi. He was smarter and more clever then most people ever got to see. Well see and live. He prefers flying on his cloud to walking or running on the ground to travel.

Name: _Karasu, General of the Southern Lands_

Age: _26 demon years, 260 human years_

Physical Features: _6'3, black hair and eyes, hair turns blonde when using a powerful attack, and wears a mask over the lower half of his face_

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Unknown_

Demon Type: _Animal; Winged; Crow_

Class: _8_

Disposition: _Seemingly Emotionless, Cold, Calculating, Smart_

Neither one of the siblings of hell had ever met him or any of the southern land's people, including the Taiyoukai. But they hadn't met the centrals, or westerns generals. From what they rated him, they must've figured him to be quite powerful.

Name: _Inutashio, Lord of the Western Lands_

Age: _50 demon years, 500 human years_

Physical Features: _6'6, knee-length silver hair in a hightail, golden eyes, crescent on his forehead and two jagged magenta stripes on his cheeks and twin tails._

Mate: _Senya(Sesshoumaru's mother, 1st mate, deceased), Izayoi (Inuyasha's mother, 2nd mate, deceased)_

Relatives: _Sesshoumaru (eldest son), Inuyasha (youngest son)_

Demon Type: _Animal; Canine; Dog_

Class: _9_

Disposition: _Fair and Just, Loyal, Honest, Ruthless in battle, Sorrowful_

Inutashio, had been in great depression after he'd lost not one but two wives. He loved them both and the loss of them was a great blow to the great taiyoukai. The only thing that stopped him from following them to the land of the dead was the fact that Inuyasha couldn't have survived without him. 

Name: _Sesshoumaru, Prince and Heir of the Western Lands_

Age: _27 demon years, 270 human years_

Physical Features: _6'5, silver knee-length hair, golden eyes, violet-blue crescent on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek and a fluffy tail._

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Inutashio (Father), Inuyasha (Half-brother)_

Demon Type: _Animal; Canine: Dog_

Class: _9 _

Disposition: _Cold, Somewhat Emotionless, Strategist, Intelligent, and Deadly_

Hiten, Bankotsu and Kagome had only met the ever elusive Sesshoumaru once when they were children. He completely dismissed them as not worth his time. That did not leave them with the best impression of him, of course, now they dismissed him as powerful, but not as powerful as them. He would however be a good ally. They were more alike then they thought. Neither Hiten, Ban, or Kagome gave a shit what anyone else thought of them, most of the time. Like Sesshoumaru. Hiten was the most sensitive of them all surprisingly.

Name: _Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands_

Age: _23 demon years old, 230 human years old._

Physical Features: _5'11, waist length silver hair, golden eyes, and in place of human ears there was puppy ears on the top of his head._

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Inutashio (Father), Sesshoumaru (Half-brother)_

Demon Type: _Half-Human, Half-Animal;Canine; Dog_

Class: _7_

Disposition: _Arrogant, Foolish, Protective, and to some degree Innocent._

He was born of a human mother and his demon father. Inuyasha fancied himself in love with the 15 year old Kikyo when he was 11. He still believes his love was returned, she used his affections for her to use him. And those affections he had towards Kikyo caused him to be disliked greatly by Kagome and her brothers.

Name: _Kuronue, General of the Western Lands_

Age: _26 demon years, 260 human years._

Physical Features: _6'3, thigh-length black hair with a violet sheen, violet eyes and bat wings._

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Unknown_

Demon Type: _Animal; Winged; Bat_

Class: _9_

Disposition: _Clever, Sneaky, Can be Playful and Dangerous_

Kuronue had been a thief with Youko Kurama as his partner until Inutashio caught him and offered him a choice, to die or to join his army. He chose to live. A demon grows at a normal human pace for the first 10 demon years of their lives and if they can survive they mature by the time there 14 and stop aging. Kuronue had been with Youko since they were young, just born, there parents had been friends, but they'd been killed. 

Name: _Yomi, General of the Western Lands_

Age: _28 demon years, 280 human years_.

Physical Features: _6'0, hip length black hair with some brownish-blonde, scarred eyes, and six ears._

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Unknown_

Demon Type: _Unknown_

Class: _9_

Disposition: _Cold, Highly intelligent, and a Strategist._

No one knew much about Yomi, he was a very secretive youkai. It was rumored that he'd lost his vision during an attack on him by a demon assassin, said to have been sent by his partner Youko Kurama. No one could prove these rumors though and Yomi didn't believe Youko would do that.

Name: _Sora, Taiyoukai of the Central Lands_

Age: _19 demon years, 190 human years_

Physical Features: _5'7, spiky brown hair and blue eyes_

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Kaii (father-deceased), Hana (mother-deceased)_

Demon Type: _Elemental; Wind_

Class: _7_

Disposition: _Gentle, Courageous/Heroic, and Silly, sometimes_

Succeeding to the throne when he was 13 he was the youngest Taiyoukai and still is the youngest now that he is 19. Sora is still innocent in many aspects but he knows the horrors that Naraku breeds. He's seen them done, but never to himself. But he's seen the result of the tortured victims. And it's not a pretty sight.

Name: _Suzaku, General of the Central Lands_

Age: _20 demon years, 200 human years_

Physical Features: _5'7, golden blonde hair cut short with red locks framing his face and bright emerald green eyes._

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Unknown_

Demon Type: _Elemental; Thunder_

Class: _7_

Disposition: _Secretive_

Not much is known of Suzaku, just that he one day came and asked to serve under Sora. He likes keeping his past a mystery and have people guess.

Name: _Cloud, General of the Central Lands_

Age: _24 demon years, 240 human years_

Physical Features: _5'11, spiky silver hair and blue eyes._

Mate: _None_

Relatives: _Unknown_

Demon Type: _Elemental; Wind_

Class: _8_

Disposition: _Smart, Strong, Powerful, and Clever_

Lords Ansem, Kouga, Touya, Inutashio and Sora. Lady Ayame. Princes Sephiroth, Riku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. Generals Kageromaru, Juuromaru, Ginta, Hakkaku, Jin, Karasu, Kuronue, Yomi, Suzaku and Cloud. Meet the Reikai Tantei and Prince Koenma, The Grim Reaper Botan. The Reikai Tantei are: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku. Jigoku said introducing the two different groups that were settled on opposite sides of the room completely unaware of the group sitting in the middle and slightly to the side of them both.

Where are your heirs Jigoku? Ansem asked mockingly.

They are preparing for the upcoming war. Jigoku answered unaffected by Ansem's sneer.

And that slut of a daughter? Ansem asked wanting to push Jigoku's buttons.

Kagome is my only daughter. The Hells Angel is not a slut. No need to use such vulgar language because she would not accept your suit. It was also not her fault that she believed your son loved her when he did not and she slept with him. It was all planned out by you to get her back. To hurt her. Well guess what she's fine and both her brothers as well as Sirus and Conri make sure it stays that way. Jigoku said his voice warm with the beginnings of anger.

Oh really so what happens when she goes into heat?Conri and Sirus are more then happy to please her. Jigoku answered not even blinking an eyelash at the blatant lie he just told Ansem. It was a well known fact that Kagome refused to take any man to her bed while she was in heat and very rarely took one to her bed at all. She rarely went into heat at all, the times she did she showed great self-restraint.

Who are Conri and Sirus? Riku asked finally getting tired of the conversation.

Jigoku glared harshly at the demon that broke his baby's heart and said, Conri, Sirus come here. They stepped out from behind him and Botan gasped. No words were needed to describe them except the three lettered word going through Botan's head;**_Hot._**

Conri's hair was still in cornrows but he had no shirt on now exposing his chest. And what a nice chest it was, his dark skin was stretched over muscled abs and chest. It also showed off his silver nipple rings. His pants were leather and slightly darker then his skin. His dark brown eyes were cool and spiteful towards Riku. He knew all about what had happened as did Sirus which is why Sirus was glaring. 

Sirus had long platinum blonde hair and piercing crimson eyes. His skin was a shade darker then Kagome's own pale ivory. His long hair was in a loose braid down his back. His chest was muscled slightly but not overly so. He wore no shirt and tan leather pants. Both he and Conri were panther youkai. He growled softly at Riku. Wanting to do so much more then just growl, wanting to see blood spill and flesh fly.

That's enough Sirus. Jigoku commanded. Sirus stopped out of instinct. He knew that he was no match for Jigoku, but he also knew that Kagome wouldn't let Jigoku harm him.

These two are Conri and Sirus. Jigoku said to Riku. 

Riku nodded not daring to show how he truly felt. After all it wasn't his place to, Kagome wasn't his, not anymore. _I never meant to hurt her, I didn't want to.'_ He thought to himself, _I loved her, hell, I still love her, she was my everything. If it hadn't been for father i'd still be with her. Holding her, loving her. Father manipulated me into telling him things that I swore not to tell, but I guess I only have myself to blame now, I could've just made something up, but I didn't and I broke her heart. I wish, I wish I could make things right between us, make things the way they were._

They felt it first, Kagome, Hiten and Bankotsu in the shadows,someone watching them, reading them. _Kugutsu_. Naraku's kugutsu. Eyes began to bleed pure gold in color, pupil and whites engulfed in the beautiful golden glow of her eyes. What a fool, using their element to hide from then? Was he daft?Or just stupid.

_Kugutsu, Sirus, there's a kugutsu nearest to you, in the shadows. Draw it out towards us. Be careful my little panther.'_ Kagome called telepathically.

_As you wish Kagome.' _Came Sirus's soft reply

Sirus will draw it out, then it's ours. The nodded in satisfaction.

As they turned there attention back to the taiyoukais again, Sirus's pained cry reached there ears. Kagome whipped around and was off the cushions before either of her brothers could comprehend what was going on. Using her demonic strength she yanked the huge spider demon off of him snarling. By now everyone's attention had been directed to them. Hiten and Bankotsu began taking out the smaller demons, allowing Kagome more room to fight. 

Circling the spider she launched herself under it with an extra burst of speed from her wings, used the wall to push herself over it onto it's back and severed it's head from the spine in one swift motion with elongated claws. The other demons began being electrocuted, burnt and frozen to death at the command of the three siblings.

Crouching protectively over Sirus's prone body she berated herself. _I shouldn't have missed it. Three Kugutsu, not one. Because of my mistake my little panther is injured.' _Growling low in her chest her body tensed in preparation for attack. Hiten and Bankotsu exchanged glances and erected barriers around everyone else in the room. Tentatively Hiten wrapped his arms around her stomach gently licking at her cheek calming her. Wings unfurled spread about her protectively made his job a bit hard but manageable. Watching as gold receded into it's normal look, cold, dispassionate. 

Calm down Kagome, no one else will hurt him.I missed two. Bankotsu inquired.

Three kugutsu, not one. Kagome clarified.

Where's the other two? Kagome grinned a very evil grin. When you saw that grin, if it was directed at you, you best run and pray to whatever deity you believe in to kill you rather then let Kagome get to you.

And she was gone.

When she reappeared her fist was buried in a baboon clad figures midsection. Hissing she ripped it's head off. She hated those things. Disintegrating with her powers Kagome began to hunt the other one. She'd have her fun with this one. Tossing him onto the floor, backhanding him to keep him down she asked her question.

Why are you here?Why did you hurt my panther?

No answer.

A whip materialized in her hand and she brought it down in an arc over and over again. The mass of flesh that quivered before her still refused to speak. Kagome bent down to what used to be it's ear and hissed, No one takes what belongs to me. Latched onto his throat with larger fangs she ripped it all off taking his voice box with it. 

Tossing the remains to the floor she licked the blood from her lips ripping what was left of his mangled head and tossing it to Hiten's dragons. They did love brains. Hearing a whimper from where Ansem sat she raised glacier like eyes to meet his shocked ones. And was tempted to smile and hunt him. Her gaze fell to Kageromaru who stared at her with starved, wild eyes. Motioning him toward her with narrowed eyes she watched him like a hawk. He offered his neck, like he was taught to do, sniffing at his neck she gave a small lick as he let out a tortured whimper. Kagome was puzzled. Her teeth sunk into his neck and he went limp in her arms. Removing her fangs from her lips she snarled angrily at Ansem.

You've been starving him. It was a statement, not a question.

Next her eyes found Juuromaru she repeated the process with him and with what she found she was tempted to rip Ansem's head off and let them eat _his _organs. Heck, she'd join them. Tearing open the body she mutilated she ripped it's intestines out, held some in each hand and offered it to them. 

Shocked eyes turned up into her own unaffected ones.

Take it.

They did as told and began feasting on it's organs. As Kagome turned away to help her panther they stopped her.

Thank you. They said it with such genuine thanks she couldn't stop the slight warmth from entering her eyes.

Simply nodding would have to do.

Why help them? Kuwabara asked, disgusted, confused.

They were fatigued, weakened. They would have been worthless in battle. All warmth gone from her icy eyes.

Sirus's breathing was shallow, she was aware of everyone's gaze on her and didn't really care. It's not like any of them meant anything to her. The only one's who meant anything to her were Conri, Sirus, Hiten and Bankotsu along with there animals. Everyone else could just drop dead for all she cared, but she did need them to beat Naraku. She knew her limits and knew she couldn't kill him _and_ his army alone.

Jigoku called to his daughter.

Her voice came out even, calm and a bit irritated at having been interrupted with what she was doing. Which at the time was sucking poison out of Sirus's collarbone wound. It looked kind of like she was trying to give him a hickey which she wasn't. Golden eyes glowed as she looked up to where her father and the makai royals and generals sat. Her eyes were filled with a coldness, a calm blankness, an emptiness that startled them. When some of them had met her years and years ago she was more open about her emotions. Now it was like looking at a shell of what she used to be.

What are you doing?I'm sucking out the poison. Kagome replied back her voice muffled from Sirus's flesh. The two tigers that were with her stood on either side of her guarding her. Hiten and Bankotsu stood to her sides as well with there animals. She continued taking the poison into herself and out of Sirus, healing his minor wounds at the same time. The larger wounds would have to wait until she could concentrate fully on them.

The voice came out surprised.

Kagome didn't acknowledge the voice, she just continued to tend to Sirus. Once the poison was all out Kagome washed her mouth out with the water Conri brought her. Poison left such an icky aftertaste. Proceeding to heal his other wounds she positioned her hands over his chest and shoulder. Glowing the color of her eyes the wounds stitched themselves back together before there eyes until it looked as if he'd never been injured in the first place. She nuzzled him and rubbed her check against his in an attempt to wake him. He groaned finally regaining consciousness. Kagome gave a soft purr of happiness.

Are you all right? She asked stroking his loose blonde hair.

Smiling sleepily he nodded laying a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispering a soft _thank you_ in her ear. Resting his head in her lap he was asleep instantly, knowing he was safe with her. Picking up the larger man with ease she laid him down on the cushioned throne that was visible for all to see, her wings settled against her back.

Kagome...You don't remember me do you? The Taiyoukai of the Central Lands questioned.

Sora. The bright blue sky after the darkness of night.

He smiled. Hello Kagome, the shadowed flames of darkness, the Hell's angel.

Kagome's left eyebrow kicked up and a smirk tugged at her lip.

You've been keeping tabs on me.And you on me.Why did you save me all those years ago? You could have let me die. What made you come back and save me? He inquired suddenly. Kagome stilled and everyone was interested now.

It was my duty to- Sora cut her off. Duty did not demand you come back and save me when my parents finally freed you from your imprisonment.Your parents had no choice but to listen to Naraku. Your parents were weak. You are not. You were not. You fought against him with everything that you had. You did not deserve to die just because your parents died by Naraku. That's not answering my question.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, You helped me...I helped you. That's all there is to it. You did something that no one had done before then...I helped you? He asked confused.

No...You protected me. Kagome clarified. Before Naraku I was not protected to a great degree. I had not come into power until Naraku, I was not hurt before Naraku and you protected me against Naraku when many others would not have. For that I protected you. You do not bite the hand that feeds you as you do not let die those that protect you. Kagome said to him before turning away to look into the shadows where the Kugutsu came from. Across from Hell's throne.

My honor demanded it of me. Before I came into my power I was just in the way, a liability should anything go wrong. Kagome paused and continued on, I was a submissive with no dominant and in Hell that is not a good thing. You need to be a dominant and have power. I could fight yes but in a battle with powers I was as good as dead. You have to understand the only reason I wasn't killed was because i'm royalty. Normally the stronger a persons power is the later it comes. But my power was long overdue so we pretty much lost hope. A submissive can't survive in hell too long, unless they find a master or a dominant to take them in and extend there protection. Unless they find a dominant to there submissive. Kagome explained staring at the wall parallel to her. 

_There will be hell to pay.' _Kagome thought,_ I will not rest until you are dead Naraku...No one touches what is mine...No one...I will not rest until I have my vengeance. My vengeance will only be fulfilled with your eternal death and eternal suffering. You messed with the wrong bitch this time, this bitch will kill your ass over and over and will enjoy every minute of torture you go through. It's time Naraku that you get what you deserve. It's time you pay for all your sins and pay repentance for those you have harmed...'_ Kagome thought as a silent wind swirled her loose ebony hair around her form.


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Sephiroth

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything before I don't own anything now, except the plot, and my OC's.

**What Revenge Brings  
**

Chapter 4: Saving Sephiroth

Calling the meeting to a halt, they all agreed that they would continue again once they reached the underworld. Kagome was stiff as they made there way through the portal back to hell. Wings tucked in close to her back twitching in agitation. Growling at the male otherwise known as Jigoku, who dared to touch her after blatantly lying. Had he no shame? She took no one to her bed when she was in heat. To do otherwise would be, folly, risky. She would take no such risk. So, she made her way to her brothers side, avoiding touching anybody, completely ignoring them.

Sensing his sister's unease, Bankotsu grasped her delicate hand in his larger one. Squeezing his hand in reassurance that she was all right Kagome softly stroked his hand with the pad of her thumb absentmindedly. At the arrival home the three siblings went off in another direction then the rest of the group. Conri and Sirus followed obediently while the rest followed Jigoku to the conference room where the meeting would commence.

Punching a fist sized hole in the dojo wall Kagome clenched her hands letting the blood drip from her knuckles. Falling to the floor with a _drip drip_ like sound. The other four men in the room watched as she removed the chain sickle from her waist and proceeded to remove the heads of some practice dummies. Although she would've preferred taking off some real heads.

What is a chain sickle?

It's a curved blade attached to a long chain.

Flicking her wrist outwards and abruptly pulling it in a downward arc towards the left side the sickle followed the movement of her wrist in an arc. Using the sickle it took skill to hit one's target, blind luck would not help you when you used this type of weapon. It would probably result in one hurting themselves. In order to wield a sickle or really _any_ weapon while moving you had to have good hand-eye coordination. The wielder must always be in control of the weapon, not the weapon in control of the wielder. Quickly disposing of the ten dummies heads the others watched silently as she worked out her anger.

They knew she was angry with herself, losing her cool back in Reikai. Tending to get into these kinds of mood, she did. They also knew that no matter what any one told her she would always blame herself for what happened all those years ago, blame herself for things that weren't her fault, that she couldn't control. Heads whipped around as the heard the bellowing yell for Kagome. She frowned, speeding out of the room before anyone could blink.

Kagome burst into the conference room as a large 1/2 King Cobra and 1/2 Diamondback Rattlesnake was about to plunge it's large poisonous fangs into Sephiroth, the Prince and Heir to the Northern Lands. She wasted no time running on the table next to it's large 50 foot body, throwing herself in front of Sephiroth. Landing in his lap, her back to his chest. It stopped instantly, fangs barely grazing her skin before retracting into it's mouth. Putting his head down in respect to his creator. Kagome hissed at the close call, she and her brothers had been giving themselves various amounts of different types of poisons since they were younger to build up their immune systems. 

Kagome hissed eyes flashing dangerously.

The snake dubbed as Sei feeling her anger coiled in on itself as if trying to hide.

_Why did you attack him?'_ Kagome hissed in Sei's head.

_Not Know, Protect Master. Sei replied._

That is no excuse to attack him, why him in particular. Wait, how did you get out of my room anyway?' Now she was suspicious again.__

Not Know. Not Know. Door Open.

Eyes narrowed as she signaled for the large snake to leave. She had _created_ Sei some 80 or so years ago, when she was 100. A genetic cross between the Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake and the African King Cobra, 50 feet long and his scales were patterned as the Diamondback Rattlesnake, but his venom was that of the King Cobra, potent and deadly. __

Watching Sei slither out of the room past Hiten, Bankotsu, Sirus and Conri who just entered the room only when she was sure he was gone did she get off of Sephiroth to see whether he'd been bitten. Lifting his shredded shirt, there on his abdomen lay one shallow wound. Sei must've made that scrape when trying to find a place to penetrate. 

Kagome cursed softly.

Picking up the pasty and somewhat delirious Sephiroth she laid him on the table, carefully. Maneuvering her way between his legs she scented the wound and lapped at it, using her tongue and mouth to suck the venom out of him and take it into herself. He began to pant, having a difficult time breathing and she growled softly not in the least bit pleased.

Repositioning him so he straddled her lap as she sat where he was previously seated. Tilting his head to the side she sunk her fangs into his jugular vein draining the venom from his veins. Coming up to breathe her head throbbed from taking in so much venom at one time. She closed her eyes for a second and Hiten tossed her a bottle filled with blood. Who's? She didn't know or care.

She downed the blood in five large gulps before returning her attentions to Sephiroth. His green eyes were glazed over and his body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He was fighting a losing battle. His silver hair drenched from his sweat and falling out of his ponytail. She was losing him. She would not have his death on her hands. He would be a valuable member to the destruction of Naraku.

She once again bit the same spot and continued draining the venom from his body. Once she had drained it all which was a slow and tedious process taking 30 minutes, she herself began to feel the effects of taking in so much of the deadly venom. A really bad migraine. Sephiroth was unconscious so, she picked him up cradling his larger body to her own smaller one. She motioned for Sirus to help her with him. He took the larger man into his arms and proceeded to walk out of the room with Kagome being supported by Bankotsu.

Where are you taking my son? Ansem asked uncertainly

To my room. I have to monitor his vitals and make sure no venom was left in his system. Unlike me he is not immune to Sei's venom. Kagome ground out glaring at the man, Did you even try to save him from Sei? Kagome asked. 

He stayed silent looking away. Clear proof of his guilt, Kagome couldn't stop the disgusted sneer that formed on her face. Pathetic, Truly Pathetic. Was all she said before leaving the room Bankotsu still supporting most of her weight.

She turned back not once too disgusted with Ansem's cowardice. He had not even tried to protect his eldest son and heir. She couldn't believe how foolish he was. Sephiroth could have died and Ansem probably wouldn't have even blinked. After all he still had another son just as cowardly and manipulative not to mention as sly as him. Riku.

Riku.

Now, that name brought back so many unwanted memories. Riku was the first person that she had fallen in love' with. He was her first kiss, her first love, her first lover. And in the end of it all after he got what he wanted, her body. He betrayed her,  
telling his father things she wished to be kept secret, and then breaking up' with her as if she was nothing. His name alone brought so much pain, so much anger, so much hate and betrayal.

And oh so much regret.

Shaking her head of unpleasant thoughts she let Bankotsu pick her up, cradle her to him. Hiten followed behind them after explaining to Jigoku that Kagome would explain it all later when she had stabilized Sephiroth. He had been stunned when she rushed to save him at the risk of possibly her own life. Although he knew that Sei would never hurt Kagome. When he asked her why she did what she did as he caught up to them, she only said,

I will not have his innocent blood on my hands. I may be a killer and a cold hearted bitch but, I will not have him die when I could have saved him, I refuse to spill innocent blood if it can be helped. He does not deserve death. He will be a great asset in the battle with Naraku.

When there little entourage arrived at her room they opened the large black doors and entered. The room was decorated in shades of black, gold and a deep crimson. The walls were black with gold and crimson tigers and other various big cats'. Her carpet was also a rich golden color. The curtains to her windows were gold and red. Outside of the window you could see a large underground garden. Kagome's work. Her deadly plants were in that garden as were some of Bankotsu, Hiten's and Kagome's pets.

The room was large and spacious, plenty of room. Sirus laid Sephiroth on Kagome's bed, made completely out of obsidian stone with a thick futon laid over it. Sheets a deep crimson with gold designs of panthers on them, pillows of gold that clashed with Sephiroth's silver hair.

On the far right of the room was a shoji screen and behind that screen you could find her walk in closet with her different outfits, most black, red or gold. And a little farther to the left parallel to the bed stood a locked room, it was coded with voice recognition, retina scan, fingerprint scan, typed codes and fail safes. She was the only one who could access the room. Inside that room lay her deepest darkest secrets along with weapons that she rarely used. 

The guys took a seat on her large black leather sofa in front of her entertainment system and put in a movie. Resident Evil: Apocalypse. She never quite understood there obsession with the movie. She had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Jill Valentine and . She rolled her eyes and went to Sephiroth's side. His eyes were open and he stared at her. 

He managed to choke out.

Why what? Kagome returned.

Why did you save me? Sephiroth managed to get out after Kagome gave him a glass of water.

You have done nothing wrong. Therefore you should not be punished. I saved you because you are a valuable member to the team' that shall go against Naraku. It'd be a pity to lose you now because my snake thought you to be a danger. Kagome replied.

He nodded. You know, your not as cold as you pretend to be.

She crawled over on top of him and stared into his eyes, I never pretend to be something I'm not Sephiroth. I really am a cold-hearted bitch. You just don't know me all that well yet. Give it time and you'll see what I mean...I can play very _very_ dirty... She purred into his ear. He shuddered and Kagome laughed that soft husky laugh that make heads turn in a bar. 

She was suddenly off of him and striding to the door leaving him there on her bed flustered. He reprimanded himself. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be getting so flustered over her. But damn...She's hot.'_ Sephiroth thought to himself falling asleep almost instantly at the wonderful scent emitting from the pillows that belonged to Kagome...

_Mmm...' _Sephiroth thought his senses heady with Kagome's scent. His last thought before falling into a deep sleep was,_Vanilla, Cinnamon and a hint of Pine...'_


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saiyuki, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 5: Dark Past

Kagome's emotionless facade fell into place as soon as she stepped out of the her room and into the hallway. Sirus was the only one with her then seeing as the others were glued to the television. Kagome never did understand how people could sit in front of a television set for extended periods of time. She walked down the long dark corridors of her home with Sirus walking slightly to the right and behind her like some pillar of strength. _This is going to be hard to explain to father.' _Kagome sighed softly to herself. _He's already going to be on my case about allowing Sephiroth to be wounded and poisoned, by my snake no less.' _

Kagome was the epitome of grace when she entered the room. The soft murmurs and whispers died down to an eerie still silence as she entered the room her very presence exuding perfection, confidence, demanding respect. Her size was not a factor. She may have been petite but she was still a creature that people instinctively knew to fear and respect.

She was born 1/2 ochiru tenshi (Fallen Angel) and 1/2 kitsune youkai (Fox Demon). Her father was an ochiru tenshi and her mother was a kitsune youkai. A shadow kitsune. But she took after her father more than her mother. Therefore she did not go into heat, much. When she did go into heat, she took no one but herself to bed. Her self-control was legendary amongst the people of hell. Her mother's race is naturally seductive and sensual. That is where Kagome and her brothers got their sex appeal, sensuality. Her father, Jigoku's side however is where Kagome gained her beautiful black wings and deadly powers. Kagome was the only one to inherit the holy powers and magic from Jigoku besides Kikyo. All of the siblings inherited the Kitsune magic of illusions, control over plant life and shadows to some degree. 

Kagome was known as the Enchantress of the Underworld. Her magic was unrivaled but she used it very rarely in offense or defense because she preferred to use her own skill and strength to fight. Hiten was the Playboy of the Underworld, naturally. He used his seductive charms and mannerisms to get what he wanted or the information he wanted. Bankotsu was the best swordsmen in the Underworld. His skill was unrivaled except by perhaps Kagome. Kagome pushed herself to be the best at everything she did. She was perfection personified. So were her brothers. But she still had flaws, they were just harder to spot, she still had weaknesses and she hated herself for them every day. But when she attempted to be perfect she gave up a part of herself. 

She gave up the part of her that could interact easily with others. The part of her that cared about what others thought of her. The part of her that felt true emotions. The part of her the felt _pure_ emotions. Like Love, Hope, Faith. In exchange for those emotions and pieces she became as close to perfection as possible. She _hated _ it. But she knew what had to be done to get her revenge on the bastard Naraku. There was a time when she was a sweet innocent young girl, a girl who smiled, a girl who laughed, a girl who loved.

!Flashback!

A 3 year old Kagome waddled her way over to her older sister Kikyo tugging on her hakama's to get her to look down at her. When Kikyo looked down at her sister she smiled fondly at the chocolate covered faced that belonged to one Kagome.

Kikyo-neechan! Look what I can do! Kagome exclaimed a happy smile on her face as she performed a simple kata.

Very good Kagome-chan! Kikyo said picking the chibi-Kagome up and hugging her. Kagome pouted and commenced to start a game of tag with her Onee-chan. After all her onee-chan was the best.

!End of Flashback!

_I will not think of Kikyo like that again. She was never my sister. My sister would not have betrayed us like that. Would not have hurt us.'_ Kagome thought angry at her traitorous thoughts.

Kagome raised a delicate, perfectly arched eyebrow in question. No one answered her. Kagome motioned for her father to join her. He slowly stood up and approached her. His eyes were burning in their intensity as she sensed his anger.

What happened? His voice but a deadly whisper.

Someone let Sei out and commanded him to attack Sephiroth. Kagome said rubbing the bridge of her nose closing her golden eyes. They wanted him specifically out of the picture. Who did it? I do not know. A snake charmer or a group of snake charmers, but even that would be highly improbable. I created Sei. So unless... Kagome trailed off letting her senses flare. She hissed one word. What about Kikyo? Jigoku asked his daughter wearily.

It was that damned bitch that let him go. But why attack Sephiroth... Kagome muttered to herself, golden eyes troubled. _Kikyo...'_Kagome thought _How is it that your back. I killed you all those years ago, you shouldn't be here.' _

Feh. She would never do such a thing. Inuyasha stated, standing up for his love.

Shut your mouth _hanyou_. Kagome hissed her voice becoming heavy with anger.

You have no idea what she is capable of. Kagome said regaining her composure. Beautiful eyes darkened with anger at what her sister did 130 years ago. How she betrayed her own family for a dark hanyou none the less. Kagome normally had no grudge against hanyou's but Kikyo and Naraku had helped build her dislike of them. Inuyasha was of no help either.

Feh. What do you know wench. Kikyo was probably trying to help defeat Naraku all those years ago that's why she was with him. Inuyasha said confidently.

Looking at him like he was a fool which in Kagome's opinion he was. You're a fool Inuyasha. She wasn't helping to kill Naraku. She was helping Naraku to _win. _

What do you know?She died trying to help! He sneered.

No. What do _you_ know. I was there. _I_ killed Kikyo. Kagome said her voice soft but carrying throughout the room. Inuyasha looked stricken, Jigoku and the rest were unmoved.

She was your sister... He said almost in tears.

She was _nothing._ I wasn't about to let her go without paying for her crimes. Because of _her_ Yura and I suffered. If she hadn't betrayed us we wouldn't have been taken and tortured for _30 Fucking Years..._ Kagome said the anger evident in her eyes as well as the pain.

What happened Kagome? What really happened all those years ago? Jigoku asked his still daughter. Kagome turned to face her father and the rest of the room. She kept her eyes locked on her father.

It seems I have no choice now.Yura was three at the time and I was five years old according to demon years. Naraku attacked us using our own strategies against us. The strategies that _Kikyo_ gave him. Sora's parents the lord and lady of the central land's took us and brought us to Naraku. Against there will mind you. Kagome said pausing to continue.

Naraku chained us in his bedroom using chains hanging from the ceiling. At first he did nothing to us physically. He brought some children from Hell that we were acquainted with and he did things to them. Raped their minds and bodies over and over again telling them evil things. He tortured them slowly to insanity as Yura and I watched unable to do anything. I was able to stop Yura from seeing some of the more _graphic _ parts. But after he'd torture them to insanity he'd kill them slowly. Kagome said her voice shaking slightly eye's closed, her face tense showing the strain.

It wasn't until about five human years into being captured did he start to do things to Yura and I. He started with just touching us. Whenever one of us recoiled from his touch the other was tossed around into walls, stairs. Naraku was going to rape Yura. Kagome forcibly made herself continue.

I, I traded myself in her place. It kept her safe for another 5 human years from his _love_ as he called it. Continuously raping me for days and when he wasn't doing that he was torturing me. Yura was safe from him until her 4th birthday when he decided to _bless_ her with one of his gifts as he said. He raped her and clawed her back up with his nails, then gave her to some of his _allies_. They raped her as well. I was forced to watch as Naraku took a burning poker and branded me as _his_ he said. He gained pleasure from our screams. We tried to fight back but neither Yura nor I had come into power yet so there was nothing that we could do. None of our inherited abilities could be of any help to us then and Naraku and the other's were physically stronger then us. Sora tried to help us but there was nothing that he could do. He was still a little boy then. Kagome continued with her tale tears burned behind closed eyelids.

This continued for another 10 years. Naraku and his people would gang-rape us. He was very inventive in his tortures but over the years Yura and I learned not to scream because that would only bring him more pleasure. He tried to make us believe that no one cared, no one would come and rescue us. We tried so hard not to believe him but it had been 20 years, 2 demon years and no one came to save us. Not one. What were we supposed to think.Naraku loved to burn and cut our skin, then pour lemon juice over it. He would break our bones joint by joint if we so much as looked at him the wrong way. We would have to set our bones when he left so it wouldn't heal that way. He would whip us daily or use bamboo silvers. He liked to use other_ toys_ or methods like the _strappado._ That is when he tied our arms behind our back and then he tied a large rope to our wrists and put the rope over a hook on the roof. Then he pulled on the rope until we were hanging from our arms causing our arms to occasionally be dislocated.Or he'd put us on _the rack_. A rectangular, steel frame with a roller at one end. Our legs would be tied to one end of the frame and our wrist attached to the roller. He would slowly turn the roller so that it would cause tension on the ropes and our joints would slowly dislocate. This was his personal favorite. He would always heal us enough so that we would heal regularly after he'd, had his fun. 

Mentally he tortured us, physically he tortured us and abused us. It seemed to bring him great amusement. After one of her encounters with the rack Yura asked me to do something for her. I had been secretly building up my inherited ability to kill someone in there sleep. Silently, painlessly. I had enough energy to kill one person. Yura wanted me to kill her. I refused. But then she told me that the miasma Naraku had injected into her was killing her slowly and painfully, she told me she'd rather die peacefully in her sleep then allow anything else to go on. She told me, she'd rather die by the hand of someone who loved her, then someone who'd kill her for their own twisted amusement. They broke her will to fight. She begged me not to let _them _kill her because they'd kill her painfully. So, I performed the spell and as she fell into a sleep that she wouldn't awaken from she told me not to feel guilty and that she loved me. Her voice was shaky as she said this.

Naraku and Kikyo had found out what I did and Kikyo and Kagura one of Naraku's offspring used the hilt of a sword and other such inanimate objects to rape m. Then they put me on the rack. They continually got new ideas of torturing me that I had learned to block out the pain or any feeling. Then on my 8th demon birthday about 30 years after they captured me, I came into power while Naraku was proceeding to carve his name into my skin. The power blew out of me in a wave of energy killing most of his armies and half of his body. He escaped with Kagura and a few of his offspring. Sora's parents helped me get the power under control and Naraku had Kikyo kill them off. I turned towards Kikyo and I rushed at her, tackling her to the floor. She was stronger then me physically but my powers were untrained and angry lashing out and anything and everything. It consumed her. Burning her alive. I stood there and watched as she melted and screamed for mercy in front of me.

Kagome paused once more glancing at Sora who had his eye's closed. The entire place was falling apart, I grabbed Sora and ran. Leaving that horrible place to burn and that was when I met up with Lord Jigoku and his mate. I watched as Lord Jigoku's mate was impaled by a piece of flying debris from the once great palace. She pleaded with me to save her. But I did the same thing that she did when Naraku attacked taking us with him all those years ago. I turned my back and walked away. She didn't deserve my pity or my help. I know that she stopped Lord Jigoku from coming to our aid right away and Yura's blood is just as much on her hands as it is on mine. I hated her. And I trusted Lord Jigoku, my father to save us no matter what our mother did. He didn't. He failed.

Kagome finished her story with a hard voice her eyes were dark with a rage and pain that she carefully hid. Her face tense with the effort to keep it all at bay. When she composed herself everyone stared. Kagome raised a single calm eyebrow. 

Kagome, I'm sorry, I meant to come I really did it's just- Kagome cut Jigoku off.

I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Hiten and Bankotsu were going to come and attempt to rescue me had you not held them back for that I am eternally grateful for them not coming to their deaths. But don't you dare ask me to forgive_ you_ for not coming. _You_ were strong enough. They were children, like me. You had no excuse. I won't forgive, not now, not ever. Isn't that what you taught me _father_? _Never forgive and never forget._Please Kagome give me another chance. Trust me. Jigoku pleaded gold eyes searching for some sign of forgiveness in cold amber darkened eyes.

I made the mistake of trusting you once do not ask me to make the same mistake again. I will not risk my trust being misplaced once again. Kagome said softly her voice cold, detached as she turned away from the man who was her father. 

Jigoku collapsed to the floor his head bowed. He raised his head silent tears trailing down his cheeks. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that...I didn't know...It changes nothing.


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saiyuki, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

She kept her emotions in check as she left the room walking quietly in the shadows. All that passed her felt her anger and wisely chose to stay quiet and leave the area quickly without disturbing the princess. It would not have be wise to interact with Kagome-hime when she was in a foul mood. Kagome made it back to her room with Sirus trailing behind her, silent. She opened the door but everyone present in the room including the slumbering Sephiroth could feel her fury, her pain, her _hate._

Bankotsu, Hiten, Conri, Sirus, please leave the room for now. I need some time alone. Kagome said her voice barely a whisper. They stood and left taking one last glance at Kagome's rigid form. 

Show me Kagome. Jigoku whispered through his tears to the seeing glass displayed on the wall. It brought up the image of Sephiroth and Kagome in her room.

Do you wish for me to leave as well? Sephiroth croaked from the bed. Kagome turned to him gold eyes dark with something he didn't recognize immediately. 

No. You are still injured. I still need to monitor you and make sure that you are all right. Kagome said her voice soft.

Sephiroth nodded, his light green eyes curious but not impolite enough to ask. Kagome turned and walked to the window letting the cool breeze of the night bathe her in it's embrace. Sighing softly to herself she removed the band that held her hair in it's tight braid allowing her silky hair to fall in loose waves, dancing in the breeze. It fell around her, a curtain of darkness, and her pale skin glowed with an inner radiance some would call it. Kagome just called it power, because she believed herself to be far from pure. 

Tell me Sephiroth, why do people lie, pretend? Kagome asked her voice inquiring, soft. Jigoku, back in the meeting room stiffened when he heard this.

I don't know. He answered truthfully.

Why must blood be shed? Over such silly and trivial things? Why do people hate? Why for that matter, do they fall in love?Why do we hurt each other? Kagome asked her voice for once showing a slight vulnerability that was never there before. Why do they cause _pain_ to the one's they love? If you love them you aren't supposed to hurt them. Right? Kagome asked her eye's silently pleading for him to answer her, to tell her the truth.

No. People shouldn't cause pain to the people they love. He spoke quietly, sensing her vulnerable state.

What happened? he asked his darkened eyes meeting with tortured gold.

They now know of my past. If you really wish to find out what it is, ask one of the others, I do not wish to relive my past a second time in the same night. Kagome said her voice controlled now, eyes chilly.

You must rest if you are to recover to full health Sephiroth. Kagome said turning away to look out at the dark abyss that was her world. Jigoku and the other's watched with rapt fascination at the screen as Sephiroth cuddled into Kagome's pillows giving her one last look before closing his eyes. Kagome stood from the window and tucked the blankets around him, checking his pulse, temperature and other vitals before standing and turning to her entertainment system'.

Show me Naraku. Kagome said her eyes glowing.

Ah, Kagome, my dear how nice of you to call. Naraku purred his face appearing on the screen. The devastatingly handsome face wasn't what any of them were expecting. They were expecting something a little more _ugly, cruel_. But here on the screen was a man no more then 29 with long wavy black hair and crimson eyes.

This will all end for you soon Naraku. Kagome said her voice calm, smooth not showing her true feelings.

You're wrong, I will have you again my little tama, I will have you and that precious jewel you carry deep within your body. Naraku purred.

I think not. Kagome replied hissing, You despicable coward, why did you want Sephiroth out of the picture that you bring back my own sister to do it?Your sister is a wonderful lover but I do so prefer your body. Kikyo chose to get rid of Sephiroth not I. So what will you do _Kagome_? Will you kill Kikyo again to protect your new _lover?_ He sneered the last part gesturing towards the sleeping Sephiroth in Kagome's bed.

And if I do? Kagome's reply came quietly.

So you don't object to him being your lover? Naraku asked quite surprised.

No, but I don't agree to him being my lover either. Besides what's the point of denying that he's my lover, hm, if I were to deny that he was my lover you wouldn't believe me and if I deny even more then you will be more so convinced that he is in fact my lover.That is true. Naraku said contemplating something.

Do you really think you can win? Naraku asked truly curious.

Kagome smiled and she did not have to look in the mirror to know that it was _not _ a nice smile. I _know_ I can win. He asked seemingly amused.

Yes. Because you have everything to lose and everything to gain depending on the outcome of the battle. Where as I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. You don't seem to understand that I will give up anything for your demise with the exception of a few choice people and things. And even those exceptions can be changed. I _will _kill you for all the torment you've caused us all and the torment you continue to put us through to this very day, even if I have to die.By we, you mean you and your brothers. He stated.

What if I said I could give you back everything you lost if you would join me would that satisfy you? He asked.

Kagome's eyes darkened, You cannot bribe me Naraku. I will only be satisfied, my rage will only be abated when your blood has been spilt and taints the ground, when your soul has been broken, your mind destroyed and your physical body obliterated. Only then will I be satisfied.I see my death in your eyes. He said softly, sensually as if turned on by it all.

And I see mine in yours. Kagome said stiffly.

Let the battle commence in 12 months time. They spoke together before Kagome closed the link with her mental powers.

Twelve months, We better be ready by then. She spoke quietly to herself letting one solitary tear fall to the floor forming a light silver crystal as one name escaped her lips. They continued to watch in silence not even noticing when the four boys that left her room arrived along with hell's generals to enraptured by what was going on.

Kagome turned to face Sephiroth.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

I didn't know you had the ability to do that.Everyone of my siblings has the ability to do that, It was an inherited ability from Jigoku. came her quiet response.

Why are you so determined to get revenge? he couldn't help but ask.

Is it really revenge Sephiroth. There is a fine line between revenge and justice. For example, Say a woman's daughter is raped and murdered by a serial rapist/killer. She, witnessed this rapist/killer as he was leaving her daughters apartment. The police can't find him, she _knows_ this man, this _person_ that hurt what was hers and she goes after him since the police don't because all they have is her word. That's hearsay in a trial, it can't be held up in court. So when she finds him, she pulls a gun and kills him. Then _she _is arrested for _murder_, because she killed him in cold blood for _revenge, _they said. But she say's _It wasn't revenge, It was justice, that man killed my baby and you did nothing about it, he's killed and raped so many and you never caught him or listened to me when I told you who he was, check his DNA and you'll find it matches all those raped and murdered victims. It was justice because I was just evening out the score, and even now that he's dead, It's not gonna bring my baby back or all those other women back, but he will atone for his sins in death. _ So tell me Sephiroth would that be considered revenge or justice? Kagome asked.

He was quiet. He didn't know. Kagome continued on, It really depends on who's point of view your looking from. The line between the two is a tricky one. So would it really be _revenge_ if I simply killed all of my tormentors and Naraku? No. It would be revenge if I killed those who didn't do me or mine any harm. But, I'm all up for revenge. Because what I intend to do will leave even Naraku begging for death. I intend to _torture _ him with all the years of pain i've been through in just a few short moments and multiply it by 100 which will seem like an eternity to him and his mind, shouldn't be able to take the pain, the fear, the despair and rage. Then he'll crumble and his people and armies shall fall. And you know what? I'll enjoy every minute of it.

Sephiroth could only nod his head in stunned, awed horror. How will you do it? He asked quietly. Kagome smiled bitterly. Normally I don't use my magical, metaphysical abilities in a battle but with Naraku I can make an exception. Of course I will still fight my way to get there but once he's on the ground in front of me battered in bruised then I'll hit him with the attack. Kagome said.

I see. Sephiroth said. What happens if he finds out about what you're going to do? He asked curiously.

I _always_ have multiple back up plans which will cause just as much if not more pain. Kagome said calmly.

Only Kagome could think to do something like that. Kougaiji stated. Everyone turned to him, he shrugged. She's to smart to reveal her true plan, She's using that as a cover up, or perhaps she's just trying to throw us all off and is really going to use that plan. She's a tricky one. he said violet eyes gleaming in amusement at the fiery vixen.

She'll make a great mate one day to some lucky man. He said softly admiring her lithe form. It was a well known fact that Kougaiji had a _thing' _for Kagome even though he was _beneath _ her station since he wasn't a prince. Kagome didn't much care for stations but she's been chilly since the kidnapping. And not the chilly as in temperature. Kougaiji was one of the generals that wanted to go rescue Kagome and Yura but couldn't since he was at the time bound to Jigoku. He was one of Kagome's guards when she was younger but he and the other bodyguards' had been called away for a meeting on the day Kagome and Yura were taken. Damn convenient if he had anything to say.

Kagome never knew how he felt about her since she didn't understand love. She couldn't understand much of many emotions because she was so closed off. She didn't want to let anyone become to close until Naraku was officially gone from the worlds. It was not in her nature to let herself fall in love before so because doing so would give Naraku the perfect target, the perfect place to hit her where it hurts; at her already torn heart. 

They all turned there attention back to the screen when they heard talking start up again. Sephiroth was talking to Kagome who was checking the wound making sure it healed and also checking his vitals for any signs of further infection. She looked at his eyes to make sure his pupils weren't dilated, they weren't.

What was your question? Kagome asked careful not to hurt his sensitive ears considering she was right by his ear checking for swelling around the neck where her bite mark was. 

Why did your snake, Sei attack me?

Kagome paused in what she was doing to look up at him. I have no clue. Kagome once again paused. Naraku said it was my dead sister's doing, which is a possibility if she was brought back to life by calling her soul back to another body made of her ashes, bones and such like that. It's a form of necromancy I believe.Can you perform necromancy?I do not believe so, I've never attempted it. I'm not really worried about my eternal damnation' being the daughter of the devil' but messing with necromancy is not something one should take lightly and practically every religion has one main rule---don't fuck with the gods. And doing black magic like necromancy, resurrection without permission is fucking with the gods. I'm not stupid enough to fuck with the gods. Although Naraku or whoevers working for him apparently is. He let out a sound of understanding.

As pleasant as it is to talk to you I suggest you get some rest. Kagome said before rising from the bed and leaving the room after shutting the lights off. The other's in the meeting room were watching as she walked down the hallway to a solid silver door covered with chains and other such bindings. She waved her hand and the bindings disappeared. There was no sound from behind the door. She opened the door wide so that light shone into the deep room. It was formed to look and feel like a real cave. She narrowed her eyes and growled softly. Then a _thing_ stepped into the light. A saber-tooth. 

Hello Saber. The supposedly _extinct_ giant cat emerged completely into the light his body the size of a small horse and his sharp fangs were a foot long and very dangerous. His fur was blonde and eyes black as a ravens wing. The cat growled something so low that it was hard to hear. Kagome growled back softly coaxing the giant cat out.

With that one word the cat seemed to perk up and made it's way to Kagome nudging his face into her abdomen seemingly whimpering. 

Came the awed voice as Saber leapt towards the stunned general, Kagome caught the giant cat around the neck hefting him back towards her.

She turned cold eyes to the general. He stood straight facing her his magenta eyes calm and collected yet his very being tense. Why are you here Sniper? Should you not be with Kougaiji and the others? Kagome asked the tense human.

I'm sorry Lady Kagome, Itsuki asked me to come and get you so that you can form an opinion on his newest battle strategy. Kagome inclined her head in acceptance of his statement.

Tell Itsuki that I will be there in a few minutes. And Sniper, lets keep the fact that Sensui may be coming back a secret, eh? Because after the battle with Naraku Sensui will most likely be sent back to spirit world. He nodded his consent and left a little shaken by not only the saber-tooth but Kagome's calm demeanor around it. _How could anyone be comfortable around an extinct or what I thought was an extinct giant meat-eating cat.'_ Was the thought running through the said humans head as he ran his right hand through his black hair.

How could she bring back Sensui! I thought she didn't practice that necromancy stuff! Yusuke exclaimed angrily, after all the guy did kill him. 

Actually Yusuke Kagome would _resurrect_ him. That's different from Necromancy but she's not resurrecting him, Reikai is. Kagome is smart. She wouldn't bring him back for nothing. She either needs his power or believes that he would be a good ally and wouldn't be fighting either of you because he'd be fighting Naraku. Koenma said.

But that still doesn't make sense. Why _Sensui_ of all people.Because I need him. Kagome replied as she stood in the door way with Saber.

Why do you need that bastard? Do you need someone that's just as cruel as you? Yusuke asked bitterly. He was pinned to the wall by Kagome before he could even stop to breathe. 

Say that again _pup_ and we'll see how powerful you really are. She hissed into his ear. His face turning blue from oxygen loss was a sign that he wouldn't be conscious for long. Saber feeling his mistresses displeasure walked up to her and nuzzled his snout into her ribs.

Kagome released the toushin and walked back to the door after signaling for Kougaiji to join her and said. I don't need him because he's as cruel as me. I need him because he's just as smart, just as tricky, just as determined as me. I need him because he and I together are unstoppable. Kagome said walking out of the room, Kougaiji at her heels.


	7. Chapter 7: Hell's Generals

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my OC's.

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 7: Hell's Generals

Kagome growled softly under her breath cursing that foolish _Majin. _Kougaiji was admiring her form from slightly behind and to the right of her. He chuckled softly at her distress. Kagome whirled around and glared at the handsome red haired, violet eyed youkai. His smirk was just as annoying as the majin's. Three stripes adorned his left cheek adding to the effect that he had on her. Kagome had always adored Kougaiji since she was a little girl. After all he was her protector. They were close to age about a 50 year age difference. Anywhere from 10-100 years of age difference was considered close'. 

Shut _up._ was the response from the fiery vixen as Kougaiji chuckled.

Everyone back in the meeting room were still watching the two closely. Kougaiji smirked and gently nuzzled her head. She scowled at him having to look up at him because of his taller height of 5'11. She hmphed and turned proceeding to walk down to Itsuki's room. Itsuki. Now he was an interesting character. He was utterly infatuated with Sensui after Sensui spared his life. He even fell in love with Sensui's more feminine side. But he got what she needed done, he was resourceful. Yet even as he claimed to love Sensui he held an attraction towards Kagome. 

Kagome paused at the entrance to Itsuki's room. Are you coming with me Kougaiji? she asked wondering if the handsome youkai. He nodded his head in consent. 

Kagome frowned slightly. Itsuki doesn't like you. Was all she said.

I know. he grinned at her as she shook her head. 

Kougaiji waited for her to walk in first silently admiring her backside. He shook his head. _I've been hanging around that pervert too long.' _He thought referring to Miroku who was ironically a Buddhist monk working as one of the underworlds advisors, his mate Sango was one of the generals of hell. 

Kougaiji was almost immediately attacked by Itsuki's pet shadow that had to form of a giant head. It swallows whoever Itsuki tells it to. Kagome stepped in front of Itsuki's pet causing it to stop. Kagome did so because she knew that Itsuki was not stupid enough to believe that she would be defeated by a shadow. Kagome scoffed at the idea. Mentally of course.

Kagome called out snapping her fingers so the room was illuminated by torches on the wall instead of pure darkness. Her eyes landed on the handsome Gate Keeper. Some of Sensui's seven who had sought them out for work' kept there code names. That suited Kagome just fine since they would need code names anyway. He had teal hair to mid-back and pale gold eyes. His pale skin was almost the same shade as Kagome's. 

Is there a reason you summoned me? Kagome asked walking over to Itsuki, Kougaiji in tow. He looked up at her his pale eyes clashing with her own. Kougaiji's normal dark and solemn attitude falling into place now that he was in the presence of someone other then Kagome. Itsuki calmly looked over at Kougaiji as if willing him to burst into flames. Kagome sensing the tension stood directly in front of Kougaiji.

You will not be so disrespectful to me Itsuki. Her voice soft but carrying threat.

He bowed his head low and looked up at her with open admiration. Kagome raised a brow at him and gestured for him to explain as to why she was there. Kougaiji stood behind her like a guard his eyes showing nothing of his inner turmoil. A part of him wanted to give Itsuki a chance to be his ally. Another part of him, the more dominant part wanted to rip him to shreds for being competition for Kagome's affections.

Why is he here? Itsuki asked his voice lashing out at Kagome. 

She growled softly. He want's his revenge on Naraku as well.

And that was the truth. One of the children that Naraku took all those years ago was a girl named Lirin. Lirin was a very beautiful child with orange hair and green eyes with two magenta stripes on her right cheek. She was Kougaiji's half sister. Kougaiji adored her and she him. She looked up to Kougaiji and Yaone as parents. Yaone was killed by Naraku when he attacked some 13 years ago. Yaone had dark purple hair and crimson eyes. She was secretly in love with Kougaiji even though the feeling was unrequited. 

Itsuki did not know of what Kougaiji's past with Naraku was or why he wanted revenge against Naraku but he didn't know of Kagome's past either. He wisely decided to leave it be for the moment. He glanced up at Kagome's face and could see the first signs of her anger. He was far from stupid and was definitely not going to get on her bad side.

The next hour or so was spent discussing battle strategies and war tactics. Jigoku stopped watching after the first 10 minutes knowing that it would be a while before Kagome and Kougaiji came out of the room. The other generals joined in the conversation 15 minutes after the start of the meeting'. 

Hell had 8 generals; Kougaiji, Hagiri Kaname (Sniper), Jakotsu, Shippo, Sango, Shizen, Kashaku and Suikotsu. They all adored Kagome. Sango, Sniper and Shippo had come to be generals after the incident with Naraku otherwise they would have tried to save her, even against her fathers orders.

Kougaiji code named _hell raiser_, was the proclaimed leader'. He wants revenge on Naraku for his younger sister Lirin. He could summon demons to do hid bidding but he was also a skilled swordsman. He was approximately 23 years old in human years.

Hagiri Kaname code named _Sniper_ was 19 at present and held a slight attraction for Kagome and respected Hiten and Bankotsu greatly. He was a little colder towards Jigoku for what he didn't do 10-13 human years ago, he could have saved Yura and Kagome not to mention the other children that Naraku took sometime during Kagome's capture. Snipers three siblings were taken and killed by Naraku right after Sensui's death almost causing him to go on a killing spree. Kagome stopped him and saved many lives.

Jakotsu was code named _Jak_. He had short dark brown hair in a bun and brown eyes with two purple stripes going down from his eyes to just above his chin. He has a deep-seated hatred towards women except for Kagome and Sango. He was well built but cross dressed and wore make up most of the time. His current love interests are Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Bankotsu of course avoids him like the plague clinging as close to Kagome as possible when he's around and Inuyasha, well, Kagome's not willing to protect him from Jak's advances. His choice weapon is Jakotsutou, the deadly snake bone sword. It's very difficult for his opponents to predict the swords movements because of the interchanging blades that whip out from the hilt, twisting and turning like a snake. He holds sadistic pleasure in killing which is what attracted Kagome to him in the first place. Kagome invited him into the ranks when he and his friend Suikotsu were injured. 

Shippo code named _Kit_, while not as old and experienced as anyone else in the matters of war and bloodshed he was not one to be messed with. His innocent appeal caused him to be a deadly opponent. He often took the form of a 7-8 year old kitsune youkai to fool his opponent into underestimating him. He played with them for a while before killing him with his Kitsune Bi or Fox Fire. His ability to shape shift provided good distraction and confusion amongst the enemies. He also used his sharp claws and kitsune magic. His power was over fire rather then earth like some other kitsunes. He was about 18 with long orange hair in a high ponytail and dark forest green eyes. He had one tail in his humanoid form and 4 tails in his fox form. He admired the three siblings as great warriors. He one day wished to accomplish some of the feats that they had.

Sango code named _Tajiya_ was a human woman married to Miroku who was an advisor of Lord Jigoku. They recently came into service for them about 8 years ago when Sango had been 21 and Miroku 22. They had since then climbed the ranks. Kagome of course influencing there status once in a while. She understood the reason that they were doing what they were doing. Miroku had been cursed with the wind tunnel' by Naraku and had to kill Naraku soon or else he would die like his ancestors before him. Sango had lost her brother to Naraku when he had raided one of the last true Tajiya training grounds. Kohaku now served as the undead servant of Naraku. She was now 28 and a very pretty woman by human standards. Long dark brown hair pulled into a high horsetail and fierce, determined brown eyes with magenta eyeliner. Her weapon of choice was Hiraikotsu. Hiraikotsu literally meaning _flying bone_. It was a large boomerang made of demon bones that she hurled at her enemies cutting them down. She also used her katana, poison powders and arm scythe when needed. Almost constantly accompanying her is her fire neko companion Kirara.

Shizen code named _Shi_ (Death) was a handsome kitsune youkai with long auburn hair and light green-gold eyes. He had two light red-orange fox ears on his head and was laid back most of the time except in a fight and serious situations. He becomes closed off and cold much like Shippo. He controls thunder/lightning and some fire abilities. He uses his Kaminari (thunder) whip, Raikou dageki (Lightning strike) along with his other abilities. He is a huge softy for children and could never bring himself to kill a child. He has a special bond with Shippo seeing as they come from the same clan.

Kashaku was dubbed as the _Merciless Angel'_. His long silver hair was streaked with crimson and eyes a deep crimson, two stripes adorned his cheeks the color of fresh spilt blood and slivers of a silver sword combined. His eyes and emotions betrayed nothing of what he felt. He showed no mercy when striking down opponents. He had a large fluffy tail that showed his inu heritage. He was an excellent swordsman but he preferred the twin kodachi's (small swords). He is protective of what he considers his and has a past he's tried hard to forget.

The last general was a friend of Jakotsu's, Suikotsu he was code named _berzerker_. He has a split personality, two completely different personalities. Some times he's a kindhearted doctor, however at the sight of blood or violence he becomes the heartless mercenary. He adores children but the other personality will kill anyone. He's the most confusing of the generals but he can be counted on to get the job down. Jakotsu, Kagome and Hiten are the only one's that can calm him down when he becomes violent and that's only because they know just how to do it. Practice makes perfect.

The meeting had finished and the Generals went there separate ways along with Kagome who returned to her chambers to check on Sephiroth. The Royals of Makai and there generals along with the Reikai Tantei had been escorted to there rooms no doubt. She scented the air trying to find out where they were and was quite surprised to find her father had stationed them in the wing adjacent to her own. Bankotsu and Hiten also had there own wing to keep there personal belongings and where there personal guests stayed. Kagome's wing consisted of one bedroom, one study, one library and a few other rooms used to do other..._things._

Sephiroth was thrashing and sweating when she entered her room crying out in pain. Kagome was at his side instantly scanning his body for any poisons or toxins. She found none so she concluded it to be a nightmare. 

Kagome called softly to the thrashing demon on her bed. 

She gently shook his shoulder careful not to jar it too much otherwise it would cause an ache in the bite wound belonging to Kagome. He shot up his back ramrod straight, eyes wild and terrified. Kagome grabbed him and held him close to her in a hug. His eyes refocused and his back relaxed after a couple minutes of her holding him, _comforting _him.

What's wrong? He sniffled.

She grabbed his chin being careful of her deadly black claws. 

Don't you dare tell me that was nothing. 

It was just a nightmare okay? He asked annoyed with her.

You will tell me of this _nightmare. _Kagome demanded.

You can't just go around demanding me to do something I don't want to do. He said enraged.

You lay in _my_ bed, in _my_ room, in _my _wing, and have the audacity to yell at _me_? she asked. I don't think so, you _will _answer the question and you will_ not_ argue with me about it.I don't trust you. was his short reply.

Good. That means your smart. I don't trust you either. But it's a nightmare right, that means that if you tell someone about it then you'll feel better. I didn't trust _anyone _at the meeting today and I told them a part of my past with Naraku. Why? Because they needed to know some of the things that Naraku is willing to do. I need to know what is causing you to _sweat, thrash, and cry out in terror _in_ my_ bed.

Sephiroth hesitated only briefly before going into full detail about his nightmare. Surprisingly it was about a younger version of Kagome and Riku. It was of them mating and having a large happy family. It was the picture of perfection. It was a picture that left Sephiroth cold, lonely, _abandoned_ by his own father. The throne was all that Sephiroth really had. _Riku_ got everything else, everything Sephiroth ever wanted. The throne, a happy life, a loving family, Ansem's respect, _Kagome. _Though that little detail was left out.

Kagome was silent for a moment before nodding. He's taken everything that you've ever wanted hasn't he? Kagome asked softly.

Sephiroth nodded cautiously.

For one. You are the _heir_ to the throne. Two, not everyone gets a happy life, ever. Three, a loving family is hard to come by but not impossible. Four, as long as you respect yourself then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, certainly not some arrogant _ass_ like Ansem. Kagome said flatly.

Sephiroth smirked.

Yes, I suppose your right. was all he said before turning on his side and drifting off to sleep in the comforting embrace of Kagome. She tucked him in, tenderly like she would have Yura had she still been alive. _I need to think, I need time to...contemplate.'_ Kagome thought to herself heading out to the gardens. 

She sighed a soft sigh of resignation before stepping out into the gardens completely surprised by what she saw there.


	8. Chapter 8: Kougaiji's Pain

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for my plot and my OC's.

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 8: Kougaiji's Pain

Kougaiji was sittingthere in _her _garden _crying. Kougaiji_ of all people was _crying. _Kagome was at a loss of what to do when he suddenly pulled her still form to him and sobbed. Okay, sobbed was to mild of a word. He _bawled, whimpered _and _whined _all at the same time. Kagome of course winced at not only the abuse of her sensitive ears but at Kougaiji's obvious show of pain. He _never _showed pain. Perhaps that's why they got along so well neither of them showed there true emotions.

Kagome started off hesitantly. What's wrong? She asked keeping her voice soft, soothing. She didn't give a damn what those demons lurking in the shadows thought of her now they were seeing her _soft'_ side. All she cared about was Kougaiji and how to stop the pain that he was so obviously feeling. 

It wasn't fair! He cried and then she knew. 

She knew exactly what he was talking about. Lirin. She had been the light of Kougaiji's life. She was hyper and energetic, sweet, a real adorable kid. Kagome had been a few human years older then her at the time about two years older then her. She had been Yura's age when Naraku had broken her, _killed_ her. Kagome never forgot the look on her face. That haunted look. That look that broadcasted absolute pain and misery, _torture. _And the fact that Kagome couldn't save her would also haunt her forever along with the fact that she couldn't save Yura, herself or anyone else that had been involved in there abduction. 

Nothing in life is fair Kougaiji... Kagome spoke softly, If life were fair then none of us would have had to go through the things we've been through. But those things are the things that teach us, those pains are the one's we learn the most from. Those are the things that shaped us into who we are today. We may not be the kindest or gentlest but we are those that protect what we have to at the cost of our _humanity._We gave up that humanity that _all _creatures have no matter what the quantity of it to become _perfect_ so we could atone for all the wrongs we've done and let happen. But in doing so we let our ability to love and show true emotions freely. In becoming perfect we lost a part of ourselves. But we did it because that is what we needed to do to survive. We protect every single one of our people all the time from things they can't even begin to comprehend. We do things because we have to. Not because it's fair or unfair but because it is our duty, because it's the _right _thing to do. The things that happened to us aren't fair now and weren't fair then. But the only thing we can do is move on and try to cope with what has happened, find some closure. And the only way you and I can find closure is if Naraku and his followers are dead. Kagome said keeping her voice quiet.

You're right...I know you are and I just...can't help but wonder if we would have been different if things had turned out _right_ for us instead of them turning out so wrong. 

I don't know if they would have turned out different, but I do know that we can't change the past and that we have to look at the present instead of the past. We can't keep living like this...I wasted 4 _years _ recovering from the wounds that Naraku inflicted on me. I wasted them on experiments, training, healing and I'll never fully heal from the damage. But I can take my revenge for what happened and what he made me do. I will live with not only the guilt of what happened then but what's happening now because I hadn't been strong enough to stop Naraku from getting away. Kagome said tears in her eyes refusing to fall.

You will live with the guilt as well Kougaiji. The guilt of not being there to protect us or your sister and you will blame yourself for her death _everyday_. But there's _nothing_ you can do about it..._nothing.I know...I know... Was all he managed before falling into a bout of heart wrenching sobs. Kagome wrapped her arms around his body from behind him resting her head on his shoulders considering he was still to tall for her to lay her head on his own even when sitting down. _

She sung softly to him hoping to calm his rattled nerves and torn emotions.

_When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When your distraught and in pain without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes and you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home you can get there alone  
It's okay what you say is_

I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again, on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain

And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
What you say is

I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain

And when the rain blows, as the shadows grow close don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you you'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say

I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain

I can make it through the rain  
And I live once again  
And I live one more day  
And I can make it through the rain  
(Yes you can)  
You will make it through the rain

As Kagome finished off the song she noticed Kougaiji bleary eyed, relaxed face. In fact, Kagome was certain that if his vocals allowed him to he'd be purring. The combination of her scent, warm arms and soothing voice was too much for Kougaiji to take he succumbed to temptation and fell into a deep slumber. Well...It was either that or take her and he certainly wasn't foolish enough to attempt to _seduce _ her. 

She gestured for Conri to take him to his quarters so he could rest. She stayed behind dismissing Sirus to go to his room or go and curl up in her bedroom. She spread her senses searching for who was in her gardens. Apparently there was the kitsune Kurama, the bat demon Kuronue, the crow demon Karasu, the hybrid Hiei and one more person Yomi.

She dismissed them all as harmless. They were all at least A class youkai. So it was kind of a blow to there pride when she didn't even seem to acknowledge them. She seemingly ignored there very presence. A blow to the ego if any.

May I ask what you are all doing in my gardens? She asked her voice soft yet threatening.

No reply came. Big surprise there. They weren't expecting her to acknowledge them. Kagome rose a brow at the silence not that she expected an answer. She of course decided to ignore them anyway, stood and walked away but not before saying one last thing to the demons in her gardens.

Hurt anything in the garden and forfeit your lives. So much as look at anything in the garden wrong and you will lose your ability to see. Goodnight.

Youko was surprised, that women had the audacity to say such things to_ him?_ Did she not know of whom she was dealing with? Well that was what most demons in the clearing were thinking but Yomi followed after her silently wondering about her last comment. _Did she not know I am blind?'_ he thought to himself. Kagome felt Yomi following her all the way back to her room. She was getting quite tired of it.

Is there something that you needed General Yomi of the Western Lands? She asked formally.

Why did you make that last comment of losing one's eyesight? He asked coldly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the tone. I'd forgotten that you are blind. Please excuse my lack of respect towards you.Now if you would be so kind as to excuse me I'd like to get some rest. Kagome told him politely before entering her room leaving Yomi to his thoughts. 

However when Kagome entered her room Sephiroth was there looking at her or rather in the general direction of the door as if waiting for her to come in. She paused for a moment looking at him blankly. She turned behind her to see if someone had managed to sneak up behind her and found no one.

Is there a reason you're staring at me?Kougaiji wanted you to come to his quarters. He needs to _talk._And you believe otherwise.Well that's to bad. He's one of the generals of hell it's his responsibility to run documents and tactical strategies by me. If you want to think there is something going on between Kougaiji and I then that's your business. Kagome said before turning and leaving the room. She transported herself to Kougaiji's room as soon as she stepped out of the hallway. He was on his bed silent tears falling down his face. Although his facial expression of calm blankness never wavering she could still see the pain in his eyes that he made no attempt to hide from her. She laid beside him and cradled his upper body and head in her arms resting her head on the crown of his she held him as he cried for himself, his sister and everything else that had gone so wrong in his life. 

Kougaiji was eventually lulled to sleep by Kagome's comforting arms and intoxicating scent. Kagome looked down at the sleeping general in her arms, closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber. _It wouldn't do us any good if someone were to sneak up upon Kougaiji when he's in such a state of turmoil.'_ Kagome thought silently.

The next morning found everyone in the dinning hall eating. Besides Kagome and Kougaiji that is. Sephiroth having been well enough to move so he left Kagome's room shortly after dawn. Kougaiji slept in, Kagome let him. She watched over his sleeping form since dawn wondering when she'd gotten so weak. 

_Sometimes, I too wonder if things would have turned out differently if none of what happened with Naraku happened. Would I be like I am today? Or would I be able to trust people? But so many things led up to my trust' issues.' _Kagome thought to herself. _The thing with Riku, Naraku, My own childhood, an uncaring mother, a blind father, a traitorous sister...So many different things. And because of things said and did I wanted to be better so I could take better care of Bankotsu, Hiten, The Generals, Hell, Our People...myself.'_

I strived for perfection...because I despised myself. 

And that was the true revelation behind all of her training. She hated herself, blamed herself for all the bad things that happened that she couldn't change. She blamed herself for Kougaiji's sister's death, Kohaku's death, Yura's death...And her own fall from grace. There are so many things that she blames herself for that she can't even say them all. Behind her facade of cool aloofness is a burning pit of rage, sorrow..._regret._

Kougaiji awoke to Kagome's statement of perfection. He looked at her watching as the wind from the open window tossed her hair about behind her like a cloak. He watched with sharp violet eyes as emotion filled those normally cold golden eyes. Fury, pain and sorrow were the only emotions in her eyes but what he failed to notice was the bitter regret that lingered if only for a moment before all emotions were shut away.

I believe that it's time for breakfast Kougaiji. Get dressed I will meet you outside of your quarters in 30 minutes. Kagome said before taking her leave.

Kougaiji sighed and ran a hand through his silky red locks before proceeding to the showers to bathe. Kagome did the same thing letting the scalding hot water run over her body, relaxing her tense muscles. She noticed Sephiroth gone from her room this morning and figured he was strong enough to go to breakfast and take care of himself now. He no longer needed her to monitor him.

Kougaiji stepped out of the room clad in long _tight_ black pants and a long sleeved white dress shirt with a black vest over that. He also had his two earring on his left ear as was tradition. Lirin gave him those earrings. He had a sword strapped to his hip and a Smith and Wesson .22 Magnum. It could hold 6 rounds, weighed 45 ounces, had Pinned Patrideg front sight and an adjustable black rear sight. It's overall length was 11-1/8 inches. Kagome had given it to him as his 2nd gun when he'd been promoted to general. In fact he'd gotten several gifts such as this revolver from her along with traditional weapons. There were a few things that Kagome _forgot_ to mention to the other's about Naraku that Kougaiji told them. Naraku used guns as well. He enjoyed shooting Kagome and Yura up but not enough to kill them. Just enough to hurt, to sting badly. 

Kagome was waiting just as she said she would be. She was armed as was usual but her dress was a little different then usual. She wore a tight long sleeved shirt that was made from possibly lycra but it cut off just under her breasts and long baggy black pants with black shoes, not boots, shoes. She had one sword strapped to each hip and a crossbow on her back. She had, no doubt, many concealed weapons on her most likely including anything from kunai to ninja stars to poison darts to blades and guns of all caliber and sizes. She had something hidden in her hair. She always did.

Come on. We're late enough as it is.

When the two walked in together it raised some suspicions as to what the two were doing in just about everyone except Hell's generals, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Botan's eyes stayed glued to Kougaiji even as he glared at the insolent women. It was like she was possessed to like all the hot guys in the room. She started dressing even more provocatively then most of the women of hell and started flirting her way up to Kagome's brothers where she was roughly pushed aside by Kagome who glared daggers at her. Botan shrunk away immediately choosing easier prey...Suikotsu.

_Kagome! Help!'_ Came his cry for help.

Kagome stood from the now quiet table and sauntered her way over to where Botan proceeded to sit in Suikotsu's lap. She yanked her out of his lap and threw her to the floor, backhanding her sending her into the wall. She stalked her like a great cat stalks it's prey and she sped her way over to Botan grasping her neck in a crushing hold. 

If you wish to touch one of _your _people then that's _your _business, but when you start to touch one of _my _people then it becomes _my _business. Kagome hissed in the ferry's ear. Botan's eyes were fearful as she nodded. 

Kagome smirked predatorily. Good then. We understand each other.

As Kagome walked towards the table she heard the dagger whistling through the air, turned and caught it before it could hit her. She shook her head at the woman and looked at Koenma. 

Your woman tried to kill me, for that she forfeits her life. Kagome gestured for Sei to come out of the shadows he slithered his way over to his mistress eager to make amends. She stroked his large, scaly face and said something in the snakes mind that caused him to consume Botan.

What did you say to him? Koenma asked softly looking up at her.

I told him to kill her. Sei slithered his way back to Kagome and laid his head on her lap as Saber entered the room and sat at Kagome's left opposite of Sei. They regarded each other with a grudging kind of respect before turning to their mistress. Kagome nodded there head and that was all the permission they needed to go to the hunting grounds. 

Breakfast was a silent, tense affair after that to everyone besides the generals of hell, Bankotsu and Hiten as well as Kagome who seemed unaffected by it all. The generals were conversing with Bankotsu and Hiten. Kagome nodded her head in the affirmative or shook it in the negative once in a while when asked a question. She noticed the glances everyone gave her but ignored them. She was used to it.

After breakfast the Reikai tantei met in the library. Yusuke and Kuwabara were outraged that Kagome had Botan killed. Not that they weren't worried about her mental state when she proceeded to fuck anything that moved. They still didn't think she deserved death. Kurama, Hiei, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai however knew why Kagome did what she did. It is after all a rule heavily enforced, you don't attack someone when there back is turned or they have permission to kill you.

Yusuke, Kuwabara. It was Kagome's right. Koenma's calm teenage voice flowed out into the room as the Reikai Tantei turned to look at Koenma, beside him was Kagome.

She attacked me whilst I was not looking, It was a direct challenge to my authority therefore she had to die.She didn't _know!_ Yusuke cried.

Oh, she knew, it's her job as the ferry girl to know all the realms and the rules in them including the main rules held by all realms besides Ningenkai of course since they don't know about the other worlds. Kagome spoke her voice clear and curt.

She was expendable, nothing but a waste of space, I don't care how many times she fucked you or your friends but when she starts sleeping with the men in hell then it becomes my business. Especially when she starts trying to seduce _unwilling_ men of hell. Your lucky that it was me that killed her and not some other angry female who was out for the blood of your _friend._ They would not have been so kind. Kagome said.

Kuwabara screeched.

Kagome glared at the man. Yes, what I did was something considered kind, because I normally kill the disturbances and delinquent fools in a much more _agonizing_ way. Kagome replied smoothly to the aggravated man.

Now settle down. Kagome said using a burst of power to send them to the floor in sitting positions. Good boys. They complained, loudly might I add. Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

You _will_ shut up or I will _make_ you.

They shut up. 

There you are Koenma. If you need to discuss anything with me later, I'll be in my study. Good luck with your boys Koenma, you really need to consider having those two trained better the others are very well behaved. Kagome said leaving the room from whence much cursing and degrading comments were being directed her way.

She didn't even blink.


	9. Chapter 9: Training Goku

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 9: Training Goku

Afternoon found Sephiroth in the gardens contemplating Kagome. She was a mystery. Sure he'd gotten her past from her father but there was so much more to her then just that. He knew that her past with Riku also helped shape her into the women she was today. He _hated _Riku with a passion. He hated him because he had something that Sephiroth so desperately desired, he'd had Kagome's heart, her body, her love and care. And Riku so foolishly threw it all away. 

He didn't mean to accuse Kagome of sleeping with her general but he was jealous. _Damn Kagome...'_ Sephiroth thought. _Look at what she's doing to me! And she's not even here!' _He was totally unaware of the approaching princess.

Kagome cleared her throat to get Sephiroth's attention. He didn't respond. _He can't be angry at me, can he?' _Kagome thought. _I didn't do anything wrong.'_

Kagome called, tapping him on the shoulder.

He whirled around startled at her appearance. Kagome blinked not quite sure of what to do at the moment. I mean it wasn't as if she purposely startled him. She thought he knew she was there and was just ignoring her.

Sorry for startling you but Lord Jigoku has decided to continue the meeting. He wishes you to be present. Kagome said before excusing herself.

Sephiroth watched her walk away indecision in his eyes. He desperately wanted to talk to her and clear up the mess he made. He practically accused her of being a whore. He shook his head, silver hair swirling around him. It was time to concentrate on Naraku not on Kagome. Perhaps later when Naraku was dead and gone.

He laughed, his eyes gleaming maliciously. _That's right those conflicting feelings that you're feeling will be your downfall my precious little Kagome. Those feelings will be your downfall once again Hell's Angel. Just like with Riku. Those demon's falling in love with you or at the very least lusting for you will be your downfall.' You my dear, belong to me and only me.  
_

Walking down the hallways searching for her brothers, she found instead Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai. One perfectly shaped dark eyebrow raised as she observed what the four reikai tantei were doing. It seemed that Sanzo was hitting Goku and Gojyo with a _paper fan?_ She couldn't help but question the sanity of the sexy blonde haired monk. After all she did not know _anyone_ that used a fan to attack people. Except Kagura, but her fan had a purpose.

Kagome walked up to the four cautiously, lest she be attacked by Sanzo and his killer paper fan. Glancing at Hakkai who was wearing dark brown baggy pants and a tight tank top, a lighter shade of brown. It suited him better then what he was wearing when they first met. Sanzo was wearing tan colored leather today, Kagome was sure that if she were anyone else she'd be drooling. He was _hot. _Gojyo was wearing an all black leather outfit today the exact same outfit Sanzo was wearing just different colors; tight leather pants and a tight somewhat shredded top. Goku was wearing a simple fighting gi. 

Kagome winced as Sanzo's fan made a particularly large bump on Gojyo's head. She grabbed the fan before it could make contact with Goku again. She glared at the blonde-haired violet-eyed man and helped Goku stand. She couldn't help but feel the need to protect the monkey-hanyou. She yanked the fan from Sanzo and decided to give him a dose of his own medicine and smacked him on the head with his own fan. Kagome then took the fan and Goku's hand then proceeded to drag him to her room. And then, she slammed the door in the remaining reikai tantei's faces.

When Kagome entered the room she made Goku sit down on her bad causing the monkey to blush. She examined the multiple bumps and bruises marring his head. She muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like what is the world coming to?' people killing there own teammates with paper fans.' He quirked a brow as she turned back to him. She placed her hands on each bump and willed the bruises and bumps to heal. They did.

Why was he trying to kill you and Gojyo with his fan? Kagome asked while working on his injuries.

Gojyo and I were fighting about who got us lost and well... Goku said scratching his head embarrassed.

You were trying to find the conference room. Kagome stated as he nodded.

I will take you and your companions there. Kagome said after nodding her approval of her work. Kagome commanded and he followed obediently. She completely ignored Sanzo as she stepped out into the hallway. Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku followed her quietly, Sanzo on the other hand was quite pissed at being completely dismissed by her, but he knew better then to say anything to the young women who was probably decades older then he was.

Kagome opened the door to the meeting room without announcing herself and just strode in completely ignoring the questioning stares. The four reikai tantei that followed her, didn't say a word as she escorted them to their seats. Sanzo was the last to sit down. Kagome put her mouth next to Sanzo's ear as she placed the fan in his lap.

I trust that you won't abuse your teammates while I'm gone Sanzo. I'd hate for something terrible to happen to you because you didn't listen to me. Kagome whispered softly in his ear. He looked at her with sharp violet eyes and nodded. 

With that she turned and left the room without so much as a word to anyone else and a pat on the head to Goku. The monkey blushed at the attention she gave him. She was extremely affectionate towards him, well more so then anyone else at least. He blushed as everyone else stared at him. He was not used to so much attention.

An hour later Kagome burst into the room at Goku's highly distressed aura. She examined the monkey king silently and held her hand out to his still, crumpled form on the ground and glared at anyone that dared say anything to her. He looked up at her with tortured golden brown eyes, Kagome's face never wavered from it's blank mask. She did however turn Jigoku and narrow her eyes as if blaming him.

What happened? She asked clearly annoyed. She was now missing her top and was in a sports bra and the same pants with no shoes or socks. Her hair in a high ponytail with some hair plastered to her neck, her skin had a glossy sheen of sweat on it, from training perhaps.

I didn't mean to. Goku said, tears in his eyes. I didn't mean to do those bad things.

Kagome cocked a brow not quite sure what he was talking about.

That one name caused the said person to rise and explain what happened.

Jigoku-sama showed everyone the Monkey King who was imprisoned for his crimes when he was younger. He showed us said crimes and Goku began to convulse and murmur to himself that he was sorry. Kougaiji said to the princess. She frowned.

She glared at Jigoku and her eyes began to glow an eerie black in color, completely opposite than her natural gold. He fell to the floor holding his head in pain. Hiten and Bankotsu rose from there seats and they each placed a hand on her shoulders and told her to calm down, that killing him wouldn't do any good.

No, killing him won't do any good, but it'll make me feel better. Kagome muttered glaring at the handsome ruler of hell. His red hair disheveled as he stared at his strong, proud daughter.

Leave other peoples past _alone_, It's _their _past and if you do something like you did today again, against their wishes I will not be so lenient. You forget Jigoku, where as you may be stronger then most, your not stronger then us. Kagome said coldly picking Goku's larger form in her arms and walking out of the room with her brothers at her side and Kougaiji and the other generals following behind, loyally.

I lost control. Goku said looking into Kagome's eyes as they walked down the hall. All those years ago, I lost control. his eyes were regretful.

Then I will help you gain control. Kagome said startling almost everyone there. Kagome wasn't known to give out _favors_ or teach people anything; unless it of course benefitted her. How this would benefit her they weren't certain.

He asked turning hopeful eyes to her. 

Kagome nodded ignoring the incredulous looks being directed her way. 

He hugged her.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks staring at the man who was _hugging _her.

Hugging _her._

Noone hugged her without fearing for there lives. In fact no one even lasted a minute in her presence without fearing for there lives. Unless they were hers. Only a few selected people can hug her, none the less _touch_ her. Her hands twitched, she had to forcibly restrain herself from instinctively, automatically shredding the offender. 

Goku pulled away from the smaller woman's figure, feeling her tenseness and looked down at her. She stared at him with a perplexed and very shocked look as if she didn't understand what he had just done. 

You just _hugged _her! Jakotsu exclaimed not sure whether to be angry or astonished.

Yeah, So? Goku asked not quite sure what he was supposed to say. _I mean they're acting like no one ever hugs her. I've seen Hiten, Bankotsu, Sirus, and Conri hug her.' _ He thought to himself.

_No one _hugs Kagome besides a few choice people and lives to tell the tale! With that said everyone turned to Kagome waiting to see what she would do. She stood there and did nothing at first before she simply gestured for Goku to follow her leaving a bunch of stunned generals and siblings in her wake. After all she _did _just let somebody who hugged her go unpunished. Unheard of.

It took Goku a moment for him to realize that they were headed towards the dojo that Jigoku had shown them yesterday. He really hoped that the training wouldn't be _physical_. He's already heard some tales about the people who trained with Kagome physically and well...let's just say he did _not _ want to be one of those people. Of course he didn't want to train with her mentally or magically either. She was even more formidable in those areas. 

Don't worry you will not be battling me, today. Kagome said as if she'd heard his thoughts which he didn't rule out of course. It wouldn't be wise to underestimate her. Or anyone in hell.

Goku called to her hesitantly.

Why did you only tend to me, not Gojyo? he was quite curious as to the answer.

He's a pervert. was her bland answer, Goku sweat dropped at the answer.

Kagome slid the Dojo's shoji door open and entered, followed closely by Goku who was just a _little _apprehensive. Kagome had to restrain the urge to cock a brow at the young man following her, he was very amusing. The dojo was being used by Yomi at the time and Kagome simply walked over to the other unoccupied side of the dojo and sat down in a meditative position and motioned for Goku to do as she was doing. Yomi had paused in his routine to examine their aura's since he could not physically see them. Goku's aura was nervous, apprehensive, anything but calm. Kagome however was the epitome of calm, collectedness.

You have to calm down in order for this to work. I'm just going to enter your mind and guide you through this okay? But in order for it to work you _must _be _calm_. Something you are _not _ now. Goku looked sheepish but nodded his consent.

After five minutes of unsuccessfully trying to calm himself, Kagome sighed and stood walking up to him and sat in front of him using her mind to gently coax him into a state of serenity. By now it had attracted the attentions of Lord Touya and his generals Jin and Karasu. They were curious as to what she and the monkey king were doing. 

_ Kagome called telepathically._

Goku called out surprised to hear her voice in his mind.

Hai. Now I want you to focus on your powers. Kagome said soothingly.

He was silent for a moment before he responded sheepishly.

Uh...How do I do that.

Kagome almost sweat dropped physically.

Focus inwards, find that warm, soothing power inside you. It will feel comforting, familiar. Kagome guided him.

Okay. I got it, I think. he said after a few minutes.

Now I want you to push that power out of you towards me through your hands. Kagome said.

He tried pushing the power out and after a few tries he managed to push a light beam of golden out towards her.

Kagome leapt out of the way as soon as she felt the power of the beam heading towards her. She landed in front of Touya, Karasu, Jin and Yomi but remained looking at her pupil. She nodded her head. _That was very good Goku. She praised in his head. He smiled._

Now I want you to use that energy to call upon your animal, the monkey. You being the monkey king should hold the ability to call upon the monkey whenever you wish, like I am able to call upon Nekos, my brothers can call upon dragons and wolves. Kagome told him.

It took him a good hour before he could call the monkeys to him and when he did they all came rushing from the windows. Kagome's eyebrow's shot up as she watched them latch themselves onto Goku or at least _attempt _to. Kagome whistled loudly and two leopards stalked into the room.

Defend yourself using your animal Goku. Kagome said and gestured for her leopards to attack. Both were male, twins with luxurious black fur and gold eyes. Hiten commented that if Kagome were a leopard she would look exactly like them. Both leopard roared and charged in sync and they darted off to opposite sides and proceeded to circle the monkeys and stop them at all side's without a way out. The roar unfortunately drew more unwanted attention.

Lord Ansem, Riku and Sephiroth had been on their way to the dojo when they heard the roar and they entered to see Kagome attacking Goku using her two leopards while he had some 20 monkey's surrounding him squawking like birds. Or something similar to the sound. They watched as the leopards stalked their pray and Kagome watch with an unemotional mask on.

The roar had also drawn the attention of Lord Sora and his generals Cloud and Suzaku. Inutashio sent Kuronue to find out what the roar was about because he and his two sons Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were speaking with the Reikai Tantei and Koenma minus one Goku Son.

Kuronue met up with Sora, Cloud and Suzaku outside of the dojo, they walked in together and were attacked by one of Kagome's leopards who turned his attention to them after sensing there determination. Seeing this Kagome tackled the leopard and hissed, growled her displeasure. The younger leopard, Kai, heeded her warning and went back to circling the monkey's with his twin brother Kae. Kagome stood from her crouched position in front of Kuronue, Sora, Cloud and Suzaku, acknowledged them with a brief nod before dashing back to where Touya was standing. She stood in front of them in case her leopards should decide to attack them.

_Goku...concentrate on fending my leopards off. _

_ he said, voice clearly strained._

Goku willed his monkey's to attack and restrain the two leopards. About five monkeys latched onto one and 6 onto the other. Kagome smirked. She was indeed a proud teacher. 

_Good. Now lets try another one. Kagome said softly in his mind._

A beautiful sleek female leopard entered the room. She had black fur with slight gray through it and light green eyes. It was easy to tell she was the mother of the two younger leopards. Normal leopards weren't pack hunters they were solitary. But these were pack hunters, taught by Kagome and her brothers since they were cubs. They however remained there preference to hunt during the night, they're nocturnal. Kei walked towards Kagome and kneeled her head in submission to her dominant. To her superior. Everyone watched this in fascination as Kagome nodded to the leopard. 

Defend yourself. Kagome said to Goku as she motioned for Kei to attack him as well. It took 7 monkeys to restrain the proud leopard and even then she helped her kin to escape. Kagome motioned for another leopard to enter the room. This time there weren't enough monkeys to restrain her leopards and Kagome called her animals off. This leopard however was not Melanistic (Black). Light tawny in color he had a lighter underside and was covered in rosettes. Sori was Kei's mate, the father of Kai and Kae. The only had two cubs in that litter. (Black leopards can also be called panthers)

You did very good for the first time. Kagome praised softly as Goku nodded, sweating. 

That is enough for today. We shall continue your training tomorrow. You still have much to learn in order to control your beast. Kagome said before leaving the room not even sparing a glance at the other's that had gathered there. The four panthers followed her completely dismissing the slightly insulted demons in the room.

What the _fuck_ was that about? Inuyasha who recently arrived with everyone else asked.

No one had an answer.


	10. Chapter 10: Submissives & Dominants

Disclaimer: Must I really say it? I own nothing except the plot and my original characters.

Kagome's Harem will consist of:

Kurama, Hiei, Gojyo, Goku, Sephiroth, Touya, Karasu, Sesshoumaru, Kuronue, Cloud, Sora, Conri, Sirus and Kougaiji.

Those up for debate of joining her harem are:

Koenma(teenage), Yusuke, Sanzo, Hakkai, Riku, Kageromaru, Juuromaru, Jin, Yomi, Suzaku, and Sniper. I'm welcome to suggestions.

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 10: Submissives and Dominants

She stood to the side, watching silently as the recently resurrected Shinobu Sensui, Dark Angel examined his body with a critical eye. Almost snorting when he saw her again, he had a stunned completely flabbergasted look adorning his handsome face. Something _she_ certainly _never_ expected to see on Sensui's face. Disorientation she would have understood, but shock, from _him_. _Nothing_ ever shocked that man. But it was understandable. He had after all been dead for a couple of years. 

Greeting him as she did before, unattached.

He asked still not over that fact that he was alive again.

You know, most people would be _happy_ to be alive. Kagome said offhandedly.

He blinked and narrowed his dark eyes. 

You insolent-

He never got the chance to finish.

Now, now Kazuya, let Shinobu out so we can _talk_. Kagome said to his other personality. Kazuya snarled at her. He did _not _like the princess one bit. Shinobu on the other hand positively adored her. She too did not like humans much. She could tolerate the stronger ones, the smarter ones but the weak ones she absolutely detested. Besides she was _cute_. Not that he would ever let _her_ know that. She'd rip him a new one if she ever found out he called her _cute_. She positively abhorred being called cute.

Kagome, how, why am I alive? He asked curiously.

Because I wish it so. Kagome stated gesturing for him to follow her.

I gave my soul to Itsuki for safe keeping.Do you truly believe that he could hide something like that from _me_? I just needed Reikai to bring you back in body. I took your soul from Itsuki. Without his knowledge mind you. Kagome spoke softly.

What do you want? He knew she wanted _something_ with him otherwise she wouldn't have brought him back. There was _always_ a catch with Kagome. Otherwise she wouldn't be Kagome. And that just wouldn't be any fun now would it? Do note the sarcasm.

I need your help. Kagome stated bluntly.

He blinked unsure of what he'd just heard. 

Help _you_? Wondering if he heard correctly.

Yes. Defeating Naraku. I need someone with your expertise to help me. Kagome said before continuing on. You will be rewarded.What will I be rewarded with?

Kagome paused. What do you want?To stay alive after this ordeal is over, if I am still alive by the time this war is finished. Sensui stated.

I will speak to Koenma and the others of this.All right. He said knowing that was all he would get out of her for awhile.

Holding her hand out to him he took it cautiously. Then they were gone. When they appeared again they were in the meeting room where everyone else was gathered. Itsuki's eyes widened as he took in Sensui and Kagome standing their side by side, holding _hands_. As far as he knew the two had never been intimate. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama and Hiei were uneasy about having him here. Sensui's eyes narrowed. _The Spirit Detectives.'_

Kagome warned.

He nodded, understanding that they would be _allies._ For now.

Everyone, Sensui Shinobu.Sensui, everyone. If you wish to know their names you may ask them. We will _talk_ later. Kagome said, turning on her heel and leaving the room. Animosity was strong and she needed to _hurt_ something. She didn't want to do something she would regret. Like killing that stupid majin or the baka. Both seemed appealing at that point. They just would not stop _glaring _at not only Sensui but herself. It was getting quite annoying.

The next few moments were tense before Sensui also left the room eager to talk to Kagome about this Naraku. He'd never heard of Naraku and was somewhat eager to find out more of this _person._ After all it was not every day that the princess of hell was so worked up over someone. Not that he would ever betray her, he had more honor than that. He soon came to an elaborately carved cherry wood door. Decorated with cats of all shapes and sizes. Knocking twice, briskly, he waited.

Kagome glanced at the door knowing who was on the other side at once. Sensui. There was so much about him she wanted to know. He was a mystery to her. A very _sexy_ mystery. He was smart, powerful, strong, dangerous and wore leather. What more did she need? _Security, Love.'_ Kagome shook her head of silly thoughts.

Come in Sensui. She called while nursing a Bloody Mary. 

Sensui sat across her on the couch. Kagome met his dark eyes with her own golden orbs. He admired her. He admitted that. There was no other person that could outwit him, beat him in almost anything except her. He couldn't help _but _admire her. Admittedly there was a time he would have said he was in love with her. On a mission he was saved by her, he couldn't help but be attracted to her. Otherwise they would have been great friends and allies. Perhaps he was getting his second chance now?

He started.

You have to choose if you would like to be a _dominant _or a _submissive._Dominant or Submissive? Confusion was an emotion he did not like.

He clearly had no idea _what_ she was talking about.

Koenma called out the fallen angels name.

Yes Koenma?Can we see what they are doing? And he showed them.

Dominant or Submissive?

Kagome sighed.

Would you like a drink? 

Bloody Mary. Kagome poured him a glass of the batch she just made.

This would take a while.

Yes. Dominant or Submissive. In hell you either have to be a dominant or submissive with a dominant otherwise known as a _master_ to survive. I'm a_ true master_. A true dominant. I have ten subservients under me. 

Before she could continue on with her explanation he asked a question on most peoples minds. Who are they? Kagome paused.

Kougaiji, Conri, Sirus, Jakotsu, Shippo, Sango, Suikotsu, Kashaku, Shizen and Itsuki. Kagome stated.

Sensui asked, interested.

How come your generals are submissives?You asked who _my_ submissive are, Sensui. My submissive are still dominants, they just chose to stay with me after they became dominants. Therefore they are still _my _submissive but dominants to everyone else. So, how many are true submissive?None of them. 

What about all those people in the conference room?They will be placed as submissive underneath Hiten, Bankotsu or myself.What _is_ a dominant?A dominant is someone who can defend and protect themselves and others under them. Someone who can protect themselves from other dominants who wish harm on them or their submissives. If you become a dominant you must protect those under your care and keep them happy. _Content._ To be a dominant you have to defend, protect and kill those who pose a danger to you and yours. As a submissive you place your trust in your master, your dominant. If you do not please your master your punished. Kagome paused at Sensui's strange oddly perverted look.

Not like _that_. Pervert. As a submissive you _must_ find a dominant who will take you in because otherwise your everyone's meat. To do with what they will. It's not a pleasant life unless you have your master. Then your master will protect you. After all it _is_ there job. 

He once again had a question.

How do you know?You mean besides the fact that I am a _royal_ of _hell_?I was a submissive.

Shinobu Sensui stayed silent for a few moments, before making his decision.

I want to be a submissive. he stated. 

Kagome's brow rose, she expected him to want to become a dominant.

Under _who_? Suspicion was rising. 

Kagome's eyes widened marginally.

Kazuya is _not_ going to like this.No he won't.Are you sure under me? Kagome couldn't help but ask.

I'm sure.All right, if your sure. Kagome said skeptically.

So is this like BDSM? Kagome sweat dropped.

NO! This is not Bondage & Discipline/ Sadism & Masochism! This is no god damned sex thing! Is that all you can think about? I mean honestly I'm not going to tie you up and _fuck_ you Sensui! I should hurt you. Kagome cried out in frustration. 

I can deal with pain during sex but BDSM is just not my thing. Kagome muttered more to herself then anything.

You are such a _pervert_. Kagome told him.

He murmured not really meaning it.

Many of our subservients, our submissives lacked the ability to defend themselves, stand up for themselves. They are unsure and easily _hurt_. They show many signs of being physically, sexually, and mentally abused in the past. Their masters and dominants are a source of comfort and protection. Of safety and security. You do realize that if you become my subservient then you will be made to act like so if we are outside of the palace walls, don't you? I understand. 

How does one become a _true master_, a master or a dominant? he asked curiously.

There is a _test_. If you can defend both yourself and a submissive than you pass the physical part. You have to be able to offer comfort and soothe your submissive, make them happy. Your supposed to be able to defend their interests and your own. You will be tested on your intellect. Keep your emotions in check and I have to stress the fact that you_ must _be able to take _pain_. Now he was confused.

If you anger another more powerful dominant by law they can punish you with anywhere from 30 to 300 lashes. Even more under certain circumstances. Or if you choose to stay under your master than they can also punish you if you do not please them. Remember this is not Ningenkai, Reikai or even Makai. This is _Hell_. Meaning their laws don't apply here or to our people. 30 to 300 _lashes_? He must've heard wrong.

Yes lashes. With a whips, bamboo slivers that kind of stuff; if you can't beat them in a fight. Either physical, metaphysical with magic or mental. Kagome clarified.

He cursed.

If you past the test you can choose to break off from your true master or stay under them. If you break off then you lose any protection and if you stay you continue to get their protection, even if you anger another dominant. Then it becomes your true master's duty to protect you and fight the angered dominant.What's the difference between a true master and a dominant/master? Curious one he was.

A true master is someone with dominant's under them, like Hiten, Bankotsu or myself. Kagome responded.

I see, but this does not change my decision. I still wish to be your submissive.

Kagome said nothing, after all she had nothing to say.

Back in the meeting room they all sat their wondering who they would be put under. After all it wasn't every day you were informed that you'd be subservient to one of the three royal heirs of hell. The generals of hell and the royals rose and left, probably to Kagome's room. 

Will we get to pick our dominants? Kurama asked quietly breaking the tense silence that settled over the room.

No, they will choose you. Jigoku answered in response to his quiet question.

Yusuke questioned.

Hiten answered from the doorway.

The first person up was Ansem. Kagome was tempted to take him in just so she could _hurt _him. Although she wasn't sure if he'd enjoy it, knowing how twisted he was, he probably would. She bit back a snarl and turned away, dismissing him. Her brothers did the same. No one would take him, Jigoku figured he would have to take a few of them in as his submissives.

I'll take him. Jigoku said resigned, he knew none of his children would take him, and truth be told, he didn't' want Ansem either.

Prince Riku. Jigoku called.

Kagome turned away, she wouldn't take him as one of her own if his life depended on it. Her brothers also turned him away. Riku stared at her, willing her, pleading with her using his eyes. Wanting her to forgive him. She did nothing. She didn't _love_ him, _need _him. He meant nothing to her. Just like she meant _nothing_ to him years ago.

I'll take him as well. Jigoku said. 

Prince Sephiroth.I'll take him. Hiten said.

Sephiroth was a bit put out that he wouldn't be under Kagome's care again. But walked over to Hiten silently. After all he wouldn't make a scene.

General Juuromaru.I'll take him. Kagome spoke.

Juuromaru was thankful he wouldn't have to be with his lord any longer. No matter how grateful he was that he was in fact saved, his lord was a cruel one. Besides Kagome didn't mind his eating habits. In fact they were accepted in hell. He could certainly get used to living here. 

General Kageromaru. Kagome was going to let one of her brothers take him but Juuromaru tugged softly on her arm. Separation from his brother would have been hard on him. Kagome's eyes softened momentarily. She certainly didn't want to be without her brothers. 

Kagome called to him. Relieved Juuromaru waited for his brother to come over. Kageromaru whispered something softly in Kagome's ear as she nodded to him. Asking her to protect them after this whole ordeal was over, to keep them from going back to Ansem. She would do it. She wouldn't want to be under Ansem's care. In fact, she was surprised they lasted as long as they did.

Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame.

They couldn't get one without the other. Seeing as how his siblings didn't look eager to have either as there submissive he took them. He knew Kagome didn't like Ayame and Hiten despised Kouga with a passion. Besides, he was good with wolves. Hiten wasn't. And Kagome would probably kill Ayame.

General Ginta.

Bankotsu accepted him as well.

General Hakkaku.

And him. Accepting many more would hurt him considering he already had many submissives. The only one who had any true submissive besides himself was Hiten. Kagome could take the most since all her submissive were dominants.

Lord Touya.I'll take him. Kagome said after Hiten shook his head.

Touya walked over to his new master'. Standing next to the other two that were chosen, he was just a tad bit uncomfortable. After all he knew not one of his new fellow submissives or his master. 

General Jin.

Touya hoped she would take him in as well. He needed someone to talk to after all. His wish was granted, she took him in as well. Jin nudged him in the arm and winked suggestively at Kagome. Kagome turned and glared. Jin stopped. Instantly. Definitely intimidated.

General Karasu.

Kagome gestured him over. She had a feeling they would get along very well. Apparently he had the same thought as he came over and stood next to the other chosen submissives almost eagerly.

Lord Inutashio.

After a few moments Hiten decided to take him as his submissive. Inutashio strolled over to Hiten, in no hurry. Hiten didn't seem to mind, both men were fairly laid back and would have no problem with each other. Hopefully.

Prince Sesshoumaru.

Both her brothers looked at her and Kagome nodded.

He came over glaring at her the entire time. 

Probably because of the lack of suffix after his name. Giving him a glacial look in return he settled, slightly. Good. Because otherwise they would most definitely have problems. Having a feeling that he wouldn't take to being a submissive to a woman or anybody really, she'd watch her back.

Prince Inuyasha. Kagome glared and turned her head.

She would most certainly _not_ take him under her wing. He was foul mouthed, arrogant, cocky and _stupid_. Bankotsu sighed seeing none of his siblings taking him in, decided to take pity on him. As soon as Inuyasha was over he and Kouga got into a fight. It seemed in the presence of each other those two were combustible. Bankotsu sighed at his horrible luck and whacked both of them on the head, _hard._

Shut up.

They wisely did as they were told seeing the glares from Bankotsu, Hiten and Kagome. Well it seemed they weren't _that_ stupid.

General Kuronue.

Kagome inclined her head and motioned him over. She would take him in. He was a past thief, which could be put to good use. Not to mention he appealed to her. He was after all very sexy not to mention, he could use a scythe and pretty good from what she had seen. She hated the scythe, it was not her choice weapon and she wouldn't use it in a battle if she had a choice.

General Yomi.

Taking him in also, she was okay with that. He after all had to be good with a weapon and his senses to be a general and blind at the same time. Feeling his power and testing it to be quite high she figured he wouldn't hold her down. It did help his case that he was highly intellectual. 

Lord Sora. Hiten decided to take him in.

Although Sora was also disappointed Kagome didn't take him in. Wanting to speak with her about the past could have been why she didn't want him. After all she had tried desperately to keep her past buried. Even after some of it out she still tried to hide what was left hidden. 

General Suzaku.

Suzaku was strong and clever but Bankotsu was already pushing his limits. Hiten took him. After all he would be a good ally, probably not so good at submission but he could always be trained. 

General Cloud.I'll take him.

Kagome. The handsome wind demon walked over to his new temporary master. She was beautiful in his eyes. As she was in most. Picking him for his swordsmanship and agility. Not his looks and for that he was thankful. 

Prince Koenma.

Desperately he wanted to be picked by Kagome, but seeing this Hiten took him. Trusting Koenma with his sister would be risky and he didn't want to risk that. She meant the world to him and no one would touch her without passing his approval and probably Bankotsu. Kagome didn't mind her brothers doing this, she knew they were just trying to protect her from being hurt. 

Bankotsu got him. He knew Kagome would not take him, she did after all have serious control issues around him. Such as holding herself back from castrating him, or just straight out killing him. The poor thing. Always angering her, it was almost as if he had a death wish.

All three turned simultaneously to their father wondering if he'd gone nutty. Absolutely not. His gaze was stern. One of them had to take him. Ban and Hiten turned to their sister at the same time giving her their infamous puppy eyes. Her jaw twitched, her brothers were just evil. Pure evil.

Get over here. Kagome muttered defeated by those eyes.

Kuwabara looked at her with stars in his eyes.

Don't even _think _about it. Hiten growled.

He took his place by the other submissive not noticing the slight twitch of her eye brow. She took a deep breath turned to her brothers and smacked both of them on the top of their heads. Giving a small cry of pain, both pouted.

She shook her head.

Kagome gestured him over knowing how much Hiten would have enjoyed having him as his submissive. Their was no doubt in Kagome's mind that Youko the spirit inside of Kurama was a playboy. Besides the look Kuronue gave her was enough to make her take him under her wing. It was obvious those two were partners before and close friends. Youko was a calculated and somewhat cold youkai if what she heard was right. But he was also a womanizer.

Hiten had the perfect way to get Kagome back and got Hiei. Kagome looked completely unaffected. Hiten would have problems with Hiei, after all he was submissive to no one. She could see it in his eyes. He would not be treated below any one else. Wishing her brother luck with him, she almost couldn't contain the smirk that wanted to make itself present on her face. He would be the hardest to convince to play submissive.

Bankotsu decided to take him as a submissive. 

Hiten took him, the two would get along grandly. They both drank, and loved women. Rolling her eyes was tempting, those two would be horrid together. Two lecherous hentai working together, womanizing women all over. There wouldn't be a pretty woman safe. She could just see it now.

Kagome called him over. After all he was her student and she liked him. A lot. His innocence called to her. Innocent yet tainted at the same time. It's hard to come by such a combination. She was sure Kougaiji would treat him like a kid brother considering he acted a lot like Lirin. 

Hiten turned away. Hakkai's past words still ringing in his ears. _Barbie in bondage.' _Hiten thought hmphing. Kagome smirked shooting him a look. Amusement was a clear emotion in her eyes. Pure amusement. Bankotsu caught the look and sent a corresponding smirk.

It's so_ nice_ to know I have such _caring_ siblings. Hiten sarcastically remarked.

You know we love you. Kagome said.

Bankotsu chuckled. 

Turning away, Hiten stuck his nose in the air. 

Kagome and Bankotsu's eyebrows kicked up.

Kagome called him over. Taking pity on her brothers.

Hakkai walked up to her. At least his taste in clothing improved. Polite, smart and calm. He would do well with her submissive. Well, her _previous_ submissive. It would take her a while to get to know her new ones. He would get along with Suikotsu. At least when Suikotsu wasn't a bloodthirsty, merciless assassin. So, as long as he didn't see blood or any form of violence. Otherwise things could get very messy, very quickly.

Now, everyone had their own masters'. Under Jigoku there was Ansem and Riku. Bankotsu had Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Inuyasha, Yusuke and Sanzo. Hiten had Sephiroth, Inutashio, Sora, Suzaku, Koenma, Hiei and Gojyo. Juuromaru, Kageromaru, Touya, Jin, Karasu, Sesshoumaru, Kuronue, Yomi, Cloud, Kuwabara, Kurama, Goku and Hakkai were Kagome's.

Now came the hard part.

Getting to know, and trust them.

This was going to take some time.


	11. Chapter 11: What is Love?

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 11: What is Love?

Heat.

Sweat.

Blood.

They were in the dojo, training for the upcoming battle with Naraku. There was no doubt in any of their minds that Naraku would resort to attacking them before the appointed 12 months was over. Attempting to weaken them by killing a few of them off before the final battle. Determination drove them to train as hard as they did. Revenge is what drove some. Most.

Yet, none of them could beat the three siblings yet. The subordinate's, the royals of makai and the spirit detectives along with the lords watched, fascinated. Attacking over and over again, their defenses did not fall and were not hindered. Flesh hitting flesh, blood being spilt and still the generals were not any closer to defeating the three siblings. It was amazing. _Beautiful. _The way the fought was not like any fighting style _any_ of them had _ever_ seen. It was more like a dance. Dancing around their opponents, cutting them off at every turn. Combining many fighting styles into one unique one. Like they knew what each other was thinking.

Maybe they did. It was hard to tell.

Avoiding an attack from Kougaiji, Hiten slashed Suikotsu as Kagome covered his back. Bankotsu did a back flip landing next to Kagome fending off Jakotsu as he came for her side with Jakotsutou. Jakotsutou, the snake bone sword was just about to slash through Bankotsu's armor when Kagome knocked Suikotsu into the blades path. Jakotsu quickly and efficiently stopped the attack. He had great control over his weapon. Even while others couldn't control it and didn't know how he did it. It was after all _his _weapon.

Sango came from above them with hiraikotsu and Kirara hurling fire balls at them. Glowing Kagome redirected the fireballs toward Kirara and Sango. Trying to dodge her own projectiles proved difficult and she was brought down with a particularly large fireball. Taking Sango with her. Bankotsu blocked the blade coming towards Kagome from Kashaku. Sniper shot three marble like projectile's at the three siblings. All three of them dodged while striking, in unison Sniper, knocking him unconscious. That left the other seven generals. 

They were tiring of the game they were playing.

Shizen summoned his thunder abilities but they were hindered by Hiten's stronger abilities stopping him. Shooting out a bolt of thunder with his thunder pyke it was quickly surrounded by Kagome's flames, hitting Shizen head on. He was out for the count. Two down six to go.

Freezing Sango, who after laying the injured Kirara a safe distance away, was simple. She did after all try a full on frontal attack with her katana. Needless to say it didn't work seeing as her feet were now frozen to the ground. Even as the others tried to help her out she was unconscious within a minute, the hilt of Kagome's sword making contact with her skull. She didn't even have time to blink. The now conscious Sniper and Shizen watching with stunned awe. 

Kagome appeared in between her brothers, they nodded simultaneously and charged. Hiten and Bankotsu leaped up while Kagome slid underneath Kougaiji. Her brothers came down hard striking a blow to each shoulder while she delivered two blows to the back of his legs sending him to the ground hard. Kougaiji was pulled away by Kashaku. Kagome attacked Jakotsu with her two wakizashi's. Blocking his attacks with ease, she went in for the hit. Slashing him across the stomach as her brothers fought on either side of her. Simultaneously blocking attacks from the other generals they fought with surprising ease and grace. She twirled gracefully and threw her two wakizashi's at the incoming generals, attempting to attack her brothers. Pinning one to each wall by their clothing. Kashaku and Shippo blinked before _attempting _to remove her short swords from there clothing. Glowing the swords refused to allow them back into the battle. They sighed, knowing they'd been defeated.

Using the shadows to her advantage she came behind Jakotsu, without his knowledge and pressed the pressure point on his neck knocking him out. But not before she was cut on her abdomen with a hidden dagger on his body. Bankotsu was fighting Suikotsu and Hiten was fighting Kougaiji. Bankotsu delivered a blow to Suikotsu with banryuu. Suikotsu returned the blow with his own attack startling Bankotsu. Suikotsu went wild trying to take Bankotsu down, Kagome growled softly sweeping his feet out from under him. As he fell to the floor Bankotsu knocked him out with a dart. 

Kougaiji was hit with a bolt from Hiten. Retaliating he summoned five demons to attack Hiten from all sides. Both Kagome and Bankotsu appeared all three standing in a triangle, killing off the demons in no time. Kagome moved to the shadows along with Bankotsu. This was Hiten's fight. But if he got into any trouble they'd help. Both of them drew swords and began to dance the dance of swords. At the end of the battle Hiten had his sword pointed at Kougaiji's neck and Kougaiji's sword at Hiten's groin.

Magnificent.

Beautiful.

_Breathtaking_.

Those words certainly explained the three heirs fighting. They were great together. Working together, protecting each other. Team fighters. Individually they were probably just as dangerous. But together, they were damn near fatal even when they weren't fighting. They were just too damned _intimidating._

You wouldn't ever want to meet _them_ in a dark alleyway at night. Or even in a lighted public place. They just screamed danger. The three looked completely composed, unmoved by what they'd just accomplished. Eight generals, eight of the best fighters in Hell were just defeated by them and they didn't even break a sweat. Generals, eight of them, defeated, like they weren't even a challenge. Maybe they weren't. Barely bleeding and wounded, not even drained just a tiny bit. Who couldn't help but be intimidated?

You didn't even try, did you? Kougaiji panted not really caring which one answered his question. He was to exhausted to care, he just wanted an answer.

Bankotsu asked.

Yes, honestly.No, we didn't. Hiten filled in.

Everyone else exchanged weary looks. After all they looked almost exactly like they did before they went into battle. Unchanged by the world around them. _Perfect_. Kagome walked up to Shippo first and unpinned him from the wall before doing the same to Kashaku. Examining her blades, she deemed them worthy condition for now. Making a mental note to sharpen them later she sheathed them.

We will now train five hours a day, seven days a week. In stamina, strength, speed, technique, magic, you name it. Kagome began, We can't afford weakness like this in the battle with Naraku. If you can't even _match_ us blow for blow or at least give us _real_ wounds then there is no way that we can beat Naraku. She finished firmly leaving no room for objection.

Nodding they proceeded to disperse to there own chambers. She turned to the reikai tantei and the royals and generals of makai. Stating she expected the same dedication and training time from them. Neither of the siblings would accept anything less then perfection. After all they were all perfection personified. Granted they did have flaws, the only thing was that no one could find them. Only they knew of each others flaws and it would stay that way because that's how they wanted it.

As the three walked down the hall they were unaware to the curious gazes of Karasu and Kuronue. Who had decided to _follow _them. Simply out of curiosity. Not because they wanted to get into the princess' pants. That would have been just _stupid_. Of course neither one of them would object to having sex with her. She was, after all, a very attractive woman.

Her brothers, however might not see it that way. Kagome had been with a few people in her life. She enjoyed sex, that much was true, the only thing was that she rarely found a male that met her standards. And those standards were high. Luckily for them they met her standards. But she was not interested in sex at the exact moment. She was more interested in improving their forces to defeat Naraku. After all revenge was all that mattered. 

Kuronue's dark violet eyes and Karasu's dark ebony colored eyes followed the slight sway of Kagome's hips and stayed glued on her firm and luscious looking rear end. They were held captivated until someone cleared there throat, drawing their attention from the tasty morsel that was Kagome to a very pissed Kougaiji. Behind him stood everyone else except the three siblings. Kuronue and Karasu remained impassive. Everyone had just been called to the meeting room to meet with Jigoku when they stumbled upon the two perverts.

Were you just staring at Kagome's _ass_? Kougaiji hissed.

They were silent.

Yes, were you just staring at my ass? Kagome drawled from behind the two startled youkai. Next to her stood Hiten and Bankotsu glaring daggers at the two youkai males that had the nerve to stare so inappropriately at their sister. 

They said in unison. Before they were smacked by her two brothers.

Lying isn't good for your health. Kagome said softly, eyes narrowed.

Changing their answer and at the same time not really giving an answer.

Do it again and I'll make sure your stay here is most _unpleasant._ Kagome spoke quietly, warningly.

She hated when people stared at her ass.

It annoyed her and an annoyed Kagome was never good. _Never_.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes began to change, darken and she dropped to the ground gasping. Visions. Pain. Blood. Past. Torture. It was her past she was seeing. Why of all times did she have to have a vision now. And not only a _vision_. But a vision of her own past. A past she's tried to block, to just let be. She did not want to relive it again. Once was painful enough. Damaging enough. Only one person would sent her such a vision. _Naraku_.

Jakotsu rushed to her side, concerned. Of all the generals Kagome knew besides Kougaiji, she was closest to Jakotsu. Calling out to her, he was terrified when she did not respond to his calls. Letting out a loud bellowing cry of fear she finally snapped out of it hearing the cry. Blinking rapidly, trying to find focus, her vision was distorted. She recognized that cry. Jak.

Kagome called for him.

Looking at her, he launched himself into her arms. Whimpering against her, he snuggled into her as much as possible. She stroked his back doing her best to soothe him. His fear and nervous tension radiated off of him causing her to feel a light pang. Guilt, after all it was she who caused his distress. If there was one woman Jakotsu could love it was her, she took care of him and healed him. When he first bared his soul, his past to her, he was afraid of rejection. Although having her own tortured past she understood. Affection was strong between the two. They were like siblings, best friends. 

Hiten called cautiously.

She raised darkened amber eyes to his own crimson and nodded. That was all he needed to know. He growled low in his throat, Bankotsu following his lead. Both stalked off to discuss how to deal with Naraku. Only Naraku would do something so cowardly as to attack her mind with something so horrible that would leave such pain in her eyes. Such hate. The only thing they knew of that could do that was her past and what he'd done to her. 

Kagome's eyes closed of there own accord as she rocked Jakotsu back and forth in her slender arms. Relieved. He was so relieved that she was all right, that she hadn't suddenly gone crazy. That would have been very bad. What would have been worse was if she had gone into a blood rage, blood lust. A true _rage_. Most can't or don't comprehend what a rage was. True unbridled rage takes time. It stems from pain, from _fear._ And he knew how deep her rage ran, how dark it was and how much fury there was. At least he thought he did. But he had no idea...No idea and just how deep, how dark and how much there really was. But he would find out. They all would in given time. 

They shouldn't have been watching. They should have stayed away from that damned _screen _that would show them where Kagome was and what she was doing. But they couldn't. They had to know. Even if it wasn't right and it wasn't honorable.

They couldn't help it.

You loved him, didn't you? He stated more than asked.

Kagome turned giving Itsuki an inquisitive look.

I have no _idea_ what your talking about.

Gold eyes flashed in the darkness.

What makes you think that? Kagome asked calmly.

The way that whenever you _do_ look at him your eyes flash with pain. _Regret_.

Her eyes closed. What could she say?

It was true, after all.

At one point in time Itsuki, I _thought _ I understood what love was. What it meant to love someone was. I thought that _true_ love could bring no harm, no pain, no hurt and certainly no regrets. But what I had with Riku was not true love. It wasn't even love. A likeness perhaps, even lust. Certainly not love. Kagome paused in her speech.

I don't know what love is, honestly. If it is the willingness to do anything to make a person happy, content. If it is dying to protect them. Leaving to save them. If it is listening and comforting, holding and cuddling, protecting and teaching, then I do love people. Hiten, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kougaiji, Yura, Kashaku, Shizen, Suikotsu, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Conri, Sirus, even you to a degree. But the love you speak off I am not sure what it is. She was unsure of something, that was new. 

Is love gentle, kind, caring, understanding? Is it fear, sorrow, pain, anger? Is it a mixture of frustration and acceptance, love and anger, kindness and sorrow, pain and healing, understanding and misunderstandings, is it patience and hope, or promises and pretending? Do you yourself understand what love is? Does any one who has never been in love understand it? I don't believe so. Kagome said looking carefully into Itsuki's contemplative eyes, so similar in shade to her own. 

Can you tell me what love is?


	12. Chapter 12: The Disc

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my OC's.

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 12: The Disc

Crystalline tears fell down her face.

She couldn't stop them.

Not this time.

This time it was she, who was always in control, that was powerless.

Maliciously she pounded the limestone and marble grounds with her fist. A sob tore from her throat, her face contorting in unimaginable torment and despair. _How could he? How dare he?' _ Her pain was tangible. They could feel it even if they weren't in the room with her. Even if they were watching her from a screen, they could feel it. As her eyebrows pulled downward, tears poured from her eyes and sounds of helplessness, _suffering_ emerged. All they could do was watch as this tortured woman cried.

_The bastard knew, he_** _knew_ **_that I would kill Yura if I thought she was dying. If I thought she was already dead. He knew that I would kill Yura instead of myself to spare her the pain. All along, he had everything planned. Everything.' _

Fists pulled away from the rubble. Covered in blood, she brought her hands to her face and sobbed into her hands. Eyes closed of there own accord, the sounds that came from her body were so foreign to her. She sniffled. _I'm sorry Yura. If i'd known that you could be cured, I wouldn't have done what I did. If i'd known that you could have lived I would have fought harder, I should have done something.' _

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Letting her cry Hiten came to stand in front of her as Bankotsu's arms remained firm around her. They too had seen the _disc_ Naraku had so kindly sent them. On it was clips of Kagome and Yura's time there. Everyone had seen it and suddenly Kagome's retelling of her past seemed so much more real. So much more horrific.

Naraku had thought it would be _amusing_ to send the disc that contained so much horror. So much that Kagome left out of her stories. Censoring her story, they didn't realize how much more Naraku did to them. Didn't realized they'd been used as target practice and what not. Now they did. Now they had some realization of what had been done to them. Of why she was as she is now. And they couldn't do a thing about her pain.

Wings ruffled in anger and anguish, Bankotsu had a slightly difficult time holding her, but years of practice pays off. And then Kagome was pulled into her own memories. Lost in her angst.

**Flashback**

The pain was unbearable. Naraku and his _friends, _and I do use the term lightly had raped her _again._ Kagome's battered and bruised body was tossed into the cell Yura occupied. Rushing to her sister's aid, Yura glared hatred shinning bright in her gold specked crimson eyes.

Why are you doing this to us? What have we ever done to you? Yura cried her correct pronunciation sounding odd coming from such a small, childlike mouth. The ugly brute of a demon just sneered and walked away.

Yura cradled her older sisters body to her. Crimson eyes filled with tears she begged and pleaded for Kagome to wake up. Kagome had been raped multiple times since 5 years ago, when they were first captured. Her sister was so brave.

Kagome croaked, her voice hoarse from overuse.

The three year old cried, glad that she was well.

Smiling slightly, Kagome took Yura into her arms, careful of the wounds and abrasions that decorated her body. The two huddled together in the rags Naraku called clothing. It would no doubt be a cold night.

**End Flashback  
**  
Memories.

The memories just kept hitting her. Over and over again, a continuous cycle. Convulsing in silent agony, she cried out. Grasping her head she began rocking back and forth saying _no, no'_. Suddenly her back arched and she howled out. Bankotsu grabbed her holding her still, offering silent comfort, love. That was all she'd allow.

When every one back in the meeting room they were shocked at what they saw on that beautiful face. Eyes full of haunted dread, terrible memories. The strong woman they were used to seeing lay in a crumpled heap in her brothers lap. Hiten stood to the side troubled eyes scanning his sister. He never realized, just how scarred the events left her. But then again he didn't know how horrible they were. No one did. No one realized, until they got the disc.

Shh...Calm down, baby girl. Bankotsu soothed.

Eyes turned hazel by tears peered up at him tearing startled sounds from all. They were filled with such torment, such bitterness, such suffering, such _dismay_. Like nothing in the world would ever be right. Seeing her brothers faces, her eyes closed, wanting to spare them the suffering. She sniffled, wiping the last of her tears away from darkened gold eyes.

He knew, all along, he knew. Kagome choked out in some semblance of a whisper. trailing off she almost collapsed in another bout of tears, but held herself strong. After all, there would be time to mourn later. Now, now she had to plan more, she could mourn after all this was over. When she was alone. She was after all being watched now, by who knows how many. Eyes hardened and narrowed into tiny slits. He would pay. And she would make sure of it. After all, she wouldn't settle for anything less.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood, wings spreading, getting the kinks out and she walked out of her room. Never looking back at her brothers troubled faces. Only one thing on her mind. Revenge.

She needed more planning. More time, time that she just didn't have. Of course she had 90 years of plans. She had begun planning as soon as her physical wounds healed. Now it was just a matter of putting them all together. There would be no flaws, and she would have fail safes. She couldn't afford missing a single detail and underestimating him. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She knew better.

As she walked down the hall shrouded in shadows. Long dark hair billowed around her, beautiful crimson wings of a fallen angel sagging behind her. _Please, please don't let me lose them. I couldn't bear it.'_ Kagome pleaded in her mind. _Don't let me lose them like I lost her. Let them all come out of this upcoming battle alive.' _

She prayed to whatever god was listening. Sure, she wasn't exactly _pure _or _innocent_, but maybe someone would hear her plea and grant her wishes. Just once. Perhaps Kami-sama would take pity on her and grant her that one wish.

Kougaiji's eyes darkened as they observed the broken look in her eyes. None of them ever saw how much it affected her, but then again, none of them really knew all the tortures he'd put her through, _them_ through. He sodomized them, broke them until all that was left was a burning call for revenge. _He will pay, Kagome.' _Kougaiji silently vowed to himself, violet eyes burning with rage. 

But he wasn't the only one.

Everyone's thoughts turned violent to some level, how could they not after seeing all the horrible things the two had suffered. Even Koenma, who was by nature a nonviolent person had thoughts of death. Kagome had suffered longer than Yura, but who knew what would have happened if Kagome hadn't killed her. Perhaps she would've healed, or perhaps she would have turned out exactly like Kagome. But it was to late now. 

Too late to save either of them.

But they could try to make it right. 

Make it better.

Pity she wouldn't let them. She was just to stubborn. Not accepting help from anybody. At least not the kind of help that she needed, not the emotional help. The need to heal from all the psychological, and emotional torture she was put through. The physical wounds were long past healed. Funny, no one ever saw the scars. Maybe, she didn't want them to.

Stopping in front of a wall she turned around facing the empty hallway and the screens went blank. When they flickered back to life again, she was gone. She knew. They were beginning to wonder if there was anything she _didn't _know. 

Brilliantly deadly golden eyes opened, the only thing light in the darkness that was her sanctuary. Torches flickered to life in the large room. In light white letters on the black screen of the laptop blinked _System Ready'_. And Kagome smirked.

Now she brought her plans to a whole new level. If there was one thing Naraku wouldn't expect, it would be for her to use _human's _plans to fight. But he didn't realize, she would do whatever she had to. As long as he died, as he suffered, as he paid.

Now it was time to _borrow_ some _information_ from the top leading countries of Nigenkai. Some would call it stealing, hacking, _illegal_. She just called it _borrowing_. After all she would destroy the _information_, top secret information _after_ Naraku was obliterated. 

Besides, it's not like she wasn't going to kill anyone who didn't deserve it.

Right?


	13. Chapter 13: Dead Inside

**What Revenge Brings**

Chapter 13: Dead Inside

Why do you keep running?I do _not _run.What are you doing now?You can't forgive her.

She paused, turning to face the man that _dared_ to speak so freely to her.

Forgive _who_?Of course I can't.You can't forgive her until you forgive yourself.

Eyes narrowed in suppressed anger.

Yet still she stayed silent.

Will you _ever_ forgive yourself Lady Kagome? Do you even _want_ to?I do not deserve forgiveness.What you did to your sister could not be helped, Kagome.

Kagome's hair shadowed her face, hiding any expression that may have shown itself on her face.

I could have saved her. The lost child peeked out from somewhere hidden deep inside of her. Helpless, pleading. _Scared_.

Perhaps, but that's not the way things turned out is it?Is there a point to this conversation Miroku? This was said tiredly.

Yes, you can't keep punishing yourself Kagome-sama, you have to forgive yourself before you can fully recover. Before you wounds can heal. Scar over.

She laughed then, bitterly. 

Wounds Miroku, some wounds can scar over and fade but they remain a part of you. But wounds like these, you can't heal, you can't repair, you can't fix. Wounds like these stay with you forever, it may dim over time, but the pain is a constant shadow. Wounds like these are forever. Kagome spoke her voice soft but speaking truth.

Yes, Kagome-sama, that they do. Violet clashed with gold and she turned to leave again.

Why don't you let yourself love and _try_ to heal?I don't know how.You lie, you still have a heart.What's left of my heart, is broken and tattered. I have little of my heart to give Miroku, even if there was someone to accept my love. Kagome's voice was harsh with a silent agony.

But you wish for love.Love will only bring pain, love scorns me.

Her hand was on the door knob now, turning it.

One last thing Kagome-sama.

She paused, letting her curiosity take over.

When was the last time you smiled, truly smiled?

Kagome turned around but the monk was already gone.

And that one question haunted her mind before she answered to the empty room.

I don't remember.That's sad, very sad. His voice echoed throughout the room.

Yes. It is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her conversation with her father's advisor, Miroku replayed over and over again in her head. She did not run, did she? Running implied that she hid. She did not hide, did she? So many questions replayed, over and over in her head. Troubled eyes stayed downcast as she walked down the bustling hallway, the servants careful to keep away from her. If Kagome had her way there would be no servants. Too many ears and eyes. It was difficult to tell friend from foe.

I don't love, I won't. Kagome whispered.

_I want to...'_ rang through her head left unsaid.

Covering her face with her hands she just wanted to cry. Miroku was too smart, too wise for his own good. He threw her off balance with his conversations. _I'm losing control to often. Just focus on the threat that is Naraku and everything will be fine.' _Kagome thought. She remembered another conversation she had with Miroku.

**Flashback**

What's wrong Kagome? Miroku asked the pretty 17 year old.

He'd caught her beating on some innocent dummy in the dojo with tear tracks on her face as if she'd been crying. Quickly wiping the tear tracks away she turned to him with a cold look, he was unfazed.

It's all right. he tried to soothe her.

After unsuccessfully trying to break through her barriers for close to an hour he was about to give up when he heard her soft voice speak.

I thought no one could break me, hurt me so badly. Her voice was close to breaking. I was young, I was stupid, I was naive. I was so wrong. She suppressed her heartbreaking sobs. He too had heard about what had happened with Naraku so long ago. Not any of the detail's mind you just that she had been kidnapped and tortured along with her sister.

At least you aren't dead.

When she looked at him his breath caught, he'd never expected to see such a look from her. Such a broken look.

Oh you have no idea how dead I am, _inside_. 

And then she took to the night sky, her beautiful black, red tipped wings taking her out the window. And he watched and that night as he got ready for bed he cried.

He cried because he saw how dead she was, how broken.

He cried because she couldn't.

**End Flashback**

He didn't know that she had watched as he cried for her. He didn't know how much she respected him. And he wouldn't. It was better he not know how much easier he made her life, the talks they had almost always left her near tears. But she was no hypocrite and she knew sometimes all one could do was cry, no matter what she said on the outside how hard she pretended to be. 

She was not always strong.

She was not always perfect.

But she could pretend.

Couldn't she?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Running swiftly through the gardens that surrounded the palace, the figure cloaked in darkness easily maneuvered it's way to a grove, hidden deep within the heart of the gardens. Heavily cloaked in shadows they came to a stop before a well maintained grave. 

**_Yura, Princess of Hell_**

Small hands traced the inscription almost lovingly. Dark golden eyes peered out at what was Yura's burial site. Although when she escaped Naraku's grasp she didn't have Yura's body, that didn't mean she couldn't pay her respects to her deceased sister. Praying, silently for a few minutes and then she took to the sky soaring above the gardens, the clouds, not seeming to feel the cold iciness of the wind crashing against her skin, she felt nothing.

And she couldn't help but think to herself. When was the last time she was truly happy? She truly smiled? When was the last time, she felt anything besides, pain, anger, amusement, sorrow and annoyance? And the sad thing about it was, she still couldn't remember. Not one time came to mind. Miroku was right. It was a very sad thing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From the cover of darkness two large red eyes peered out at her from behind the foliage surrounding the small figure. Dead were the eyes in the body made of clay, bones and ashes. She was one of a kind, a true masterpiece. Urasue had really outdone herself with this one, Naraku was very glad, as he watched his latest masterpiece maneuver through the gardens of hell. Very glad, he'd taken the proper measures with little Yura's body. Now Kagome would get a blast from the past.

And he was sure, so sure of himself that Kagome wouldn't be able to bring herself to kill _this_ creation of his. For how could a guilt-ridden Kagome bring herself to kill her sister. Again. And not just _any_ sister. Little Yura.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon her arrival back at the palace she was bombarded by her two brothers screaming and crying. Something was horribly wrong. Her brothers would not _dare_ show such weakness while there were witnesses. Of course those witnesses being there guests. With narrowed eyes she sought out the source of their problems. Landing on a small figure, a child.

And she almost joined them.

She fell to the floor. Shocked. Scared. And just a little nervous.

The name came out in a whisper, quiet, hesitant.

Everyone else just stood there watching, unsure. They had seen as Yura died in the disc Naraku sent and were confused as to why she was alive now. Even the normally verbose Kuwabara, Yusuke, Goku and Jakotsu were quiet. All carefully watched Kagome's expression. There was none. Hiten and Bankotsu were taken to Jigoku and he formed a barrier around the guests and his own entourage. This was something Kagome had to do on her own. He knew it.

Yura, her beautiful little Yura. Reduced to this a walking corpse, a zombie that lives by feeding off of the soul of others. With no true thought, conscience, feelings that are her own. A puppet. But she couldn't think of Yura like that, no matter how hard she tried. But how could she not. When Yura stood there in front of her, soullessly. Unfeeling.

You killed me Kagome.I know.Do you regret it.I will pay you back for that Kagome.Now it is your turn to die.

And then she attacked. 

Eyes widening in surprise Kagome barely dodged the attack dished out by her younger sibling. She evaded attack after attack, defending herself, fending her off. But never attacking. Not once did she lift a finger to fight back, to do any damage to Yura.

She's not fighting back! Goku exclaimed, worried.

No, she's not. Hiten said softly watching as the puppet Yura attacked Kagome viciously. 

She's just defending herself, does she _want_ to die? Jakotsu was enraged.

She will not allow herself to die until Naraku's demise. Jigoku answered.

Not like you care. Bankotsu muttered bitterly underneath his breath.

Why doesn't she kill her, if that's not really her sister? Kuwabara asked.

Everyone was silent.

Because she can't bring herself to kill Yura a second time. Because she can't bring herself to do any damage to Yura or herself. The toll on her is excessive, and she is so close to her breaking point, where she just won't care, about anything, or anyone. She pushes so hard for perfection, but she knows it's all pretend. She knows, she's slowly killing herself more and more inside. She's already dead.

Everyone turned to Miroku who was watching the fight carefully.

She's scared, to live, to kill whom she loves. Hiten and Bankotsu were very worried now.

Panting Kagome dodged another attack unaware of the conflicting emotions arising behind the barrier. _God, Yura, Please don't make me kill you a second time.'_ She pleaded silently in her head. It was now or never Yura was bringing her sword in an upward arc hoping to slice her down the middle. Quickly Kagome drew her sword and stabbed her sister through the chest, falling to her knees, tears not falling from her eyes. They wouldn't. And she watched as large crimson eyes closed, leaving one single tear trailing down Yura's face.

The tears I cannot cry are the ones that hurt most. Kagome whispered a quote read to her as a child.

Kagome, it's not your fault. Hiten said softly.

Looking up at him with tears threatening to fall but not quite making it she replied, She trusted me to keep her safe, Hiten.How is it not my fault?


	14. Chapter 14: Threats

A/n: Okay, there will be a lemon in the next chapter for those of you not on My french isn't excellent but I am trying to get the translations right. Excuse any errors in this chapters. English translations will be typed in the parentheses next to the french.****

What Revenge Brings

Chapter 14: Threats

Tense silence settled over the group of warriors, everyone's gazes directed towards the kneeling woman on the ground. Gathering Yura's remains she stashed them in an empty pouch at her side. She would give her sister a proper burial with these ashes. It was the least she could do.

It wasn't your fault. Hiten tried again to no avail.

And I ask again, How was it not my fault?

Silence reigned once again and Kagome turned away from everyone a shiver running down her spine. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. Narrowed eyes gazed off into the distance, Bankotsu came to stand by her side feeling the disturbance as well. Both siblings inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to scent out what ever was bothering them.

Bankotsu whispered.

Kagome finished.

Both siblings exchanged uneasy glances before dashing off towards the gates of hell where the Guardians of the Gate of Hell stood, in statue form, forever guarding the gates. Gozu and Mezu. Both statues rose and bowed.

Greetings Kagome-hime, Bankotsu-ouji, Hiten-ouji. Both greeted.

Greetings Gozu, Mezu, Guardians to the Gate of Hell. All three siblings spoke in unison. Hiten slightly out of breath having been left behind. The others stayed a safe distance away having followed Jigoku at his order. Should there be any trouble the three may need more assistance.

What ails thee?

Bankotsu stepped forward.

We felt a disturbance. Short, blunt, to the point.

They had no time to waste.

One of the generals has gone into a rage, due to a package from a hanyou.

All three froze and whipped around glancing at Hell's generals. All were present, except for one. Kougaiji. Kagome was gone, taking to the air with furiously beating wings. She would get to him in time, she couldn't afford not to. If she didn't...Kagome didn't even want to think of the possibilities. Kougaiji was extremely unstable when he was in a rage, he lost all sense of _anything_. Except his anger and his rage, was normally drawn out by his pain, his fears.

Luckily he had just begun to rip his room apart, and a servant. There would be no saving that one, she was already dead. Kagome growled a challenge, deep in her throat. He stilled instantly, animal instinct dominated now. No thoughts, just instinct. The only most basic of instincts. The need to feed, survive and reproduce.

Kagome spoke in his native language, french.

_Fight me.'_ Kagome willed in her head repeating what was said out loud.

Snarling at her, he refused to move. This was the scene everyone else came upon. Both standing staring at each other, Kougaiji with blood red eyes and Kagome calmly standing before him.

Je m'ai dit, combats! Kagome snarled, baring her fangs, willing her eyes to bleed red, all the while keeping control.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh, What'd she say? Goku asked puzzled.

Roughly translated she said, quote, I said, fight me! unquote. Kuwabara said much to the amazement of the rest of them considering the astonished looks he was receiving.

Kuwabara offered no answer as to how he knew what she'd said. No one pushed the issue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome questioned.

Kougaiji confirmed, saying no.

Pourquoi pas, effrayé? Kagome taunted.

Translate for us. Ansem said firmly to the young man who nodded his consent.

Why not, scared? Kuwabara answered.

Kougaiji's fists clenched and unclenched in anger.

Eyes narrowed in silent anger.

I am no bitch. Kagome hissed.

His animal was taunting her! Her!

Of all people.

Well she'd show him.

She launched her attack at him quickly pinning him to the ground before he had the chance to defend himself. Fangs elongated and she sank them into his neck, where the shoulder and neck met, near the collarbone. Kougaiji froze in her arms instantly, submitting to the one with his life in their hands. Survival instincts. 

Kagome called hoping to get some semblance of an answer.

Nothing. She growled low in her throat and he responded with a soft whimper of submission. Red faded from her eyes as she rose gracefully, retrieved the cream colored package from the floor and sped out of the room with Kougaiji on her heels.  
Throwing her bedroom door open she threw the cream colored package on the couch as he pounced. Tussling on the bed he growled as she elbowed him in his stomach. Grunting he attempted to subdue her, unsuccessfully. Kagome lodged her fangs into his neck once again, this time draining some blood, just enough to send him into unconsciousness.

Pardonnez-moi, Kougaiji. Kagome whispered, asking for his forgiveness.

(Forgive me, Kougaiji.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vigilantly, she stood watch over Kougaiji's prone form. Dark red locks fanned out over her silken gold covered pillows. She stroked a stray, rebellious hair from his eyes, tenderly stroking his left cheek, over his three stripes. An hour later found Kagome laying next to Kougaiji, curling up against his side, like she had when she was a child. Violet eyes fluttered open, his vision was murky and distorted.

Êtes-vous bien? (Are you all right?)

(Yes)

He muttered absently before realizing he was speaking in his first language. His father's language. Eyes opened almost impossibly wide as he groped around for something familiar. And then her heard a soft oddly familiar voice whisper his name with a small chuckle.

J'ai été inquiété. (I was worried)

Kougaiji's eyes widened as Kagome's arms snaked around his rest keeping her close to him. Violet orbs closed content to stay in her arms. He certainly had no objections.

Ne faites pas cela encore, Kougaiji. (Don't do that again, Kougaiji) Kagome continued, Que vous a placé au loin? (What set you off?)

He wouldn't meet her gaze and that was enough to make her suspicious. 

Understanding filled her eyes.

He didn't?He did. Tortured eyes met concerned ones.

Did he send you a tape?No, he sent still shots, pictures. Kougaiji said motioning to the cream colored package. Kagome restrained him from going to get the delivered pictures.

(No)

Pourquoi pas? (Why not?)

Assez de douleur, nous a laissés voient demain. (Enough pain, let us see tomorrow) Her voice was jaded, weary. More so then usually and he found himself agreeing to view the pictures tomorrow.

Très bien. (Very Well)

Kagome smiled softly, laying a soft chaste kiss on his warm lips startling him.

(Sleep) Kagome whispered into his pointed ear.

Oddly enough he found himself drifting to sleep as she sang softly in french. Neither knew what had changed during this day, but they knew things would never be the same. Something happened between them, something that was just lust became a little more. A little tender. Kougaiji saw the look in her eyes and knew that she just may care for him as much as he for her. But for now he was content to be held in her arms. And let all his worries, all his fears, all his rage, the world just drift away.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the room was the wisest decision she could make at the moment. She didn't want to do something she would regret. She hated to see him in pain, his pain was her pain. Gods what was wrong with her? She had no clue, but she was uncharacteristically emotional. It was beginning to irritate her, luckily for her a distraction just provided itself in the form of Jigoku. He had just called for her presence in the meeting room. As she entered she was not expecting everyone to be there, she was quite uncomfortable. 

You have called for my presence, Lord Jigoku. Kagome stated, directing his attention to herself.

What can I do for you, Lord Jigoku? She always spoke politely but she had a way of making it sound disgusted, insulting.

Have sex with at least 12 of either the Reikai Tantei or Makai guests. Jigoku said bracing himself for an attack. Kagome simply stood there, nothing showing on her beautiful face.

I must have heard wrong. Kagome continued. I _better_ have heard wrong.Oh yes, Kagome almost sighed with relief. And 1 of Hell's general.

Kagome nodded her head seemingly agreeing to his request and then she pinned her father to the wall, dangerously close to killing him. Jakotsu and Suikotsu immediately restrained her, Jak pulling her rigid body into the curve of his own.

What the fuck do you mean I _have_ to have _sex_ with 12 people I don't know? Kagome snarled angrily, hands twitching eager to spill blood.

You will spend two weeks with each of them, at least, and during those two weeks you will sleep with them. Kagome growled.

Because I said so. He said sternly.

Fuck you! Kagome hissed continuing insult Jigoku as he spoke.

You _will_ do it or I will _kill_ Hiten. Kagome froze mid-insult

Raising her fiery now red orbs to her fathers tarnished and serious eyes, she snarled in rage. Not quite believing that he had just threatened his eldest sons, his heir's, her brothers life. He wouldn't, would he? Tension was so thick through the air everyone stayed completely still and silent, not wanting to bring any attention to themselves.

Seeing the truth in his eyes, she kept her eyes downcast.

Looking at Hiten who lay prone at Lord Jigoku's feet she whispered her consent, agreement to bed at least 12 men by the time the year is over. Why he was doing this she had no idea, no one did. Storming from the room before she did something foolish, like kill someone she stomped towards her room. Angry and hurt.

_Did her that bastard think her some kind of slut. Well if she had to be a whore to save her brother then so be it.'_ Kagome wanted to cry at the injustice of it all. But she refused to be seen as weak.

What she didn't know was that Jigoku was looking out for her best interest, all he hoped was that she would fall in love with one or at least open up to one of the 12 males she chose to bed. And that was the first step to her true, full recovery. Maybe someone could love her, and someone could be loved by her.

To bad he didn't know just what the future would hold.


	15. Chapter 15: Tender Touch

A/n: For those of you who want the lemon version of this chapter you will have to visit The story link is:

http/ Revenge Brings

Chapter 15: Tender Touch

Making no move to keep her rage a secret, she stormed down the hallways growling at every person she passed, who shrunk back and scurried away as quickly as they could. Never could they remember a time when Kagome was so mad, so terrifying. Normally, she was a quiet, deadly beauty. Now, she was a terrifying one. They dare not get in her way and pity the one that does.

All her anger was abated though as she stood in her doorway and gazed at Kougaiji. He sat there on her bed shirtless staring at her with a soft wondrous look on his face. How could she stay mad? How could she _possibly_ stay mad when he was there, not showing any signs of fear, just a tenderness she hadn't known existed.

Kougaiji rose slowly from the bed and approached her, trustingly. He knew that she wouldn't hurt him, she couldn't. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, whether she _knew_ it, she cared too much for him. Wrapping his arms around her she instinctively snuggled closer, returning the favor, rubbing her cheek against his bare chest. Inhaling deeply she took in his comforting scent, mumbling incoherently under her breath.

What's wrong?Lord Jigoku is _making_ me sleep with _twelve_ of our _guests_. And I don't mean a slumberous rest. Kagome ground out between clenched teeth. Kougaiji's reaction was instantaneous, instinctive. The anger and rage emanated from him was almost as great as Kagome's had been and it was justified. Jigoku knew how much Kagome meant to her subservients. And they to her. And Jigoku knew that her submissives were likely to be just as mad as she was about this new development.

Why would you do as he demands, you can take him. Kougaiji spoke vehemently.

Because he threatened Hiten's life. And if that weren't enough I know he would threaten Bankotsu's life as well. Kagome spoke softly, knowing her father had found one of her weaknesses; her brothers. She would do anything for them, even give up her body to complete strangers. Of course Jigoku said she'd be getting to know them' so they wouldn't actually be strangers. Like _she _would ever _get to know_' them. Come on it was, _her_. Kagome. Not some friendly, chipper little woman named _Bunny. _

I hate that man.For hurting you.

Kagome stroked his cheek, all gentleness. _What have I done to deserve you?'_ This was a question she asked herself about all her subordinates when she was with them. For the life of her she could not figure out what she did right to deserve them. Not that she was complaining. Never.

Kougaiji called bringing her out of her thoughts.

Did he say _who_ you had to bed?

She paused.

_Did he?'_ Kagome thought. She didn't know, not really considering she sort of tuned everything else out after he'd told her what he did, and threatening her brother, she was too lost in her anger. 

I don't think so.You don't _think _so? Kougaij was a bit shocked, it was not everyday that Kagome did not pay attention to what was going on around her. But then again it wasn't every day that Lord Jigoku announced Kagome would have to sleep with 12 different, unknown people.

I was a bit distracted. Mumbled the young woman.

Well it could be worse.Don't _say_ that. Kagome spoke softly.

Why not?Things may very well get worse. Kagome paused. Murphy's Law.Murphy's Law?Yeah, _anything that can go wrong, will go wrong._And I'll be damned if it gets any wronger then this. Kagome muttered.

Brilliant golden eyes raised at the sudden sound of a knock on the door and she cocked a brow. Who the hell would be knocking on her door _now_? No one as far as she knew, everyone would have been to damned terrified. But there it was again, KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Cocking a brow Kougaiji turned to answer the door.

Lord Kougaiji? Is Lady Kagome in?

It was a healer. This could not be good news. Curse that stupid _Murphy's_ _Law_ crap. Her day had better _not_ get any worse then it already was.

I am here. Kagome spoke softly from behind Kougaiji.

Beckoning the elderly healer inside Kagome almost smiled. Lady Kaede, had been a healer since she was but a child. Taking care of her injuries and scars, not to mention creating amazing remedies when she had been ill. Kaede had been, perhaps, one of the only people who saw her on a regular basis when she had first returned from captivity.

Her gray hair tied up in a makeshift ponytail. She was fast reaching her 2nd century with the underworld. Being cursed as far as she was concerned was not a curse but a blessing. Kagome took great lengths to make sure she was more than comfortable.

The elder healer who was a cursed miko smiled fondly at the beautiful princess, the distinguished crows feet by her eyes becoming more prominent as she smiled.

Kagome, child, I bring ye bad news, I'm afraid.

Kagome's expression was somber instantly. She'd had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to like what the bad news was.

What has happened, Kaede?Jakotsu attacked ye father and- Kagome was gone before Kaede could finish. Darting down the hallway. Panic was quickly rising inside of her. Jakotsu was her submissive, he had probably stood up against what her father was making her do. As she entered the healers quarters she barely noticed her other submissives gathered in the far left of the room. 

Jakotsu was in bad shape.

Very bad shape.

Gently stroking some stray bangs away from his forehead, she laid a kiss upon the bleeding surface. His face was almost unidentifiable. His nose had been broken and his face adorned other various wounds. It looked like someone took a cheese grater and ran it down the side of his face. A hole was being patched on his stomach along with other smaller wounds all in various places of his body. Why didn't she feel his pain? Why didn't he call her? She would've come. She should've known something like this would happen. She should've protected him. What kind of master was she?

Kissing him one last time she rose, face unreadable and hands clenched. Miroku who had just entered grasped her wrist in a firm but gentle grip. He knew that she would blame herself for this as she had blamed herself before. But he also knew there was nothing she could have done. Jakotsu didn't call for help, in fact Miroku was almost positive he blocked the bond between himself and Kagome so she would not interfere. But the question was, why?

It wasn't your fault.Yes, it was, he was my submissive and I failed him.

With that she left the room, stalking down the hallways to the meeting room, which she had left minutes ago. Slamming the door open in a rare display of anger she growled, a sound that reverberated throughout the whole room almost shaking it. Her eyes were narrowed as she scanned the room looking for the one who hurt Jakotsu, even if it was under her fathers orders.

_Him_.

_He must die for touching what is ours_. Her instincts howled at her.

She agreed.

Jigoku started.

Shut _up_! She snarled angrily, delivering a swift backhand to his face as he fell to the floor. Oh yes, she was very mad. Mad didn't even begin to cover it.

Pinning the quivering guard to the wall, the very guard that was supposed to protect her father from harm. She looked him over with a critical eye, an eye that spoke of her hate towards this nobody guard.

And she spoke in barely a whisper.

You hurt Jakotsu? This was more of a statement then a question.

The pathetic creature nodded fearfully.

Did you enjoy it?

It nodded again, Kagome figured it didn't deserve even the title of he or she.

Just it.

Well, I'm going to enjoy every minute of torture I will be putting you through. You will feel every bit of pain that Jakotsu feels and felt tenfold. And if Jakotsu dies, which you better pray to whatever deity you believe in he doesn't, so do you. But you won't just _die_. You'll suffer.And when I'm through with you, death will be your only remaining wish.Lady Kagome. Kagome's head rose from it's spot next to Jakotsu.

I'm afraid you need to leave. Jakotsu will be undergoing reconstructive surgery on his face and his wounds need to heal completely.

Kagome rose and walked towards the door, however she paused by the door and turned back to face Kaede.

If he awakens, tell him, I'm sorry.

Kaede was shocked. Kagome had never apologized for _anything_, for she never did anything that she wasn't sorry for. Well not as far as she knew. 

It seemed the lady still had a heart.

It was just buried deep.

Perhaps now she was learning to love again?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door to her room she wasn't surprised to see Kougaiji waiting there for her. She was however surprised to see Sensui. She had not been expecting him. Gold clashed with a solid chocolate brown, a brown so deep it was almost black.

Her voice was almost hesitant.

What are you doing here?

He said nothing. Instead he rose from his position on her couch and walked in front of her. Trying to hide her confusion she looked up at him wondering what the hell he was doing. His long arms snaked around her and pulled her close to him in a hug. _Sensui _was _hugging_ her. Well. This was new.

I'm sorry, Kagome.For _what_?For not stopping that guard. I should've stopped- Kagome placed her pointer finger against his lips silencing him. Brushing her lips against his throat she whispered softly in his ear.

There was nothing you could've or should've done. He's _my_ responsibility not yours. But I appreciate the sentiment. Sensui sighed softly stroking her cheek softly before bidding her goodbye.

Kougaiji approached her cautiously, like one would a trapped animal. Kagome looked up at him with blank eyes.

I should've saved him.

And he threw all caution to the wind.

Wrapping his strong arms around her slender body he was tempted to kiss her silly. But now was not the time. Now she needed comfort. Kagome attempted to push him away, but he just held on tighter even as she beat against his chest with her fists. Not enough to hurt him but enough to make him wince. Just a little bit.

Go away Kougaiji, I need to be alone.No. You need someone to hold you.

Startled Kagome looked up at Kougaiji's stern face. Not once had he disobeyed her orders. Seeing that he wasn't about to release her anytime soon she buried her face in his shirt and just cried. Was it wrong to cry? No. But sometimes, recently she'd been getting the feeling she was becoming _soft_. Surely not.

Closing his dark violet eyes he simply held her in his arms, like she needed to be held. It had been so long since she had let herself cry. Just cry. It was a release, something had been building up inside her for such a long time, she just had to let it go. If only for a little while.

Kagome's voice was soft and pleading.

He softly nuzzled her ear.

Let me love you.

She paused for a few moments.

Love me. And for that one moment in her life, she was letting someone love her, hold her, kiss her. And love her he did, soft gentle touches, low, pleasure-filled moans. All through the night. Never once being rough or hard. Just so very tender. Never before had it been like this and for that Kagome was thankful. By the gods she loved him.

And morning found the two, naked curled around each other. Touching each other appreciatively. Not for sex, just for comfort. Just for the sake of being with each other for a little longer. And then they kissed once more chastely. As the morning came upon them it seemed both began to glow with an inner beauty a beautiful love.

Aishiteru, Kagome.

Smiling softly as she ran her hands through tousled crimson locks she whispered her soft pledge of love in his ear.

Je t'aime, Kougaiji.

And it couldn't have been any greater.

A/n: Sorry about the not so good ending. I would personally recommend the lemon version on for those of you who want to read it. This version didn't come out as well. I did my best though. It's been such a long time since I've worked on this story. Hopefully by the next chapter I'll get more interactions between the characters. I didn't realize how hard it would be using so many characters. Please be patient with me.


	16. Chapter 16: Promise

A/n: Well everyone, here's another chapter of _What Revenge Brings_. Enjoy. I'm aware the link didn't show up in the last chapter, but my profile has been updated with the link. So for those of you who want to read the _lemon_ version of this story, the link is provided in my profile.

**What Revenge Brings**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 16: Promise

Screams rang through the dungeons.

Blood sprayed the wall in colorful spurts coating cold limestone walls with life giving liquid. No emotion was visible in her honey colored eyes. This poor pathetic fool deserved what was being done to him. After all he'd done some pretty horrendous things in his life. A capital crime, the mortals called it, therefore it called for a capital punishment. Death. Of course this was not the mortal world, and he was not waiting for his execution in Death Row. No. He would be punished according to _Hell's _law. And Hell held no mercy. This creature in particular was a mass murderer, a spree killer. He'd killed entire families just for their car. Or a few credit cards. 

She held no pity in her heart for him.

Preparing for the next strike she lashed out at him with a beautiful Cat O' Nine Tails whip. A beautiful piece it was. A multi-tailed whip, with nine braided leather thongs. Because it came down striking a person nine times rather then one, it did nine times the damage and brought nine times the pain then a regular whip. The whip was coated in blood. She brought it down harder tearing a hideous scream from her _victim_. 

It was only a minute later when she stopped her torture. In Hell after you passed through judgement you were sentenced. If your good deeds evened out the bad you were passed onto the Archangels of _Tengoku_. They would then decide what to do with you. However if your bad deeds outweighed your good you were punished. Given your body and tortured in the dungeons. The screams were not uncommon. If your crimes were small you were given leniency. Sometimes. However if your crimes were especially evil you were tortured horribly, with different methods, for however long as the _God of Judgement _deemed. 

Since in the Japanese celestial system there was no God of Judgement, one was appointed by Izanagi-sama (The First Man). Oddly enough the appointed __ was in fact _Miroku, _when his mortality was brought up Izanagi-sama dismissed it, however there was nothing he could do about his curse. Besides being an advisor to Kagome's father he was the one that sentenced the souls. Gesturing for a guard to take the body back to his place in the fiery seventh level of Hell, inescapable except by the royal family and who they wish to punish or release at the time. Though it is very rarely that a person from the seventh level is released.

The guard dragged the broken body of the male human away. A glint of white amongst the crimson was the answer as to why the princess cut her time short. She whipped through flesh to bone. His spinal cord was showing making even some of the more aged guards green, and not with envy. Kagome was coated with a fine sheen of blood, licking her lips absently she took her leave climbing the steep steps to the main level. Awaiting her at the entry to the dungeons was a very aggravated Suikotsu. He glanced up at her before he froze, Kagome paused wearily. Before hissing softly.

_Oh, Fuck Me.'_

Suikotsu lost it. First he killed the guards, then he grinned. Not his normal charming grin, a malicious grin filled with evil intent. He darted towards where he sensed people. Whenever he changed he killed, many. He lost all common sense, restraint. He did thing's he would've never done had he been sane. It was only after the second turn did she realize where he was headed. The dojo. Growling in annoyance. Hopefully if Suikotsu got there before her, someone could calm him, or knock him out.

Whichever came first.

Suikotsu sped up throwing something back at her. Darting out of the way to avoid it she was taken off guard by the other object. Dropping to the floor to avoid being stabbed she cursed under her breath. Lifting herself from the ground she darted to the left. Before she could make it to the dojo she heard a loud, high pitched shriek. 

Too late.

Passing through the demolished doorway, she took in the seen with keen eyes. Not missing a single detail. All those going against Naraku with the exception of the lords and her father not to mention Jakotsu were present. Training. Apparently Suikotsu decided to attack an unguarded and unprotected Itsuki. Itsuki wasn't a demon of battle. He didn't have the instinct to avoid a surprise attack like this. Itsuki was the weakest link. 

_We have to change that.'_ Kagome thought fleetingly.

Itsuki lay groaning on the floor holding his bleeding side. Growling angrily, Kagome leaped forward, in front of Itsuki taking the blow that would've most surely ended his life. Searing pain slashed it's way through her body as Suikotsu's steel blade claws raked down her back. Biting her lip, she realized that was probably the most horrible wound she'd received since being held captive. Fucking painful too. She panted, snarling in anger and pay. she turned around to face him, it was mighty luck that her wings had been retracted or there would've been a good chance, she'd no longer have them. 

Unfortunately for her Suikotsu's attack left her top bare for the world to see except for the indecent piece of cloth snaking across her breast, barely binding them. It was with great fear that she realized her concealment spell was slipping. Backhanding her she flew to the ground and her spell dropped completely. Scars, numerous, varying in degree, size, shape and ways they were inflicted were revealed. Enough scars to make even a war veteran shake with horror. Horror she could see in their eyes. Eyes so gold they were almost yellow flickered with some unknown emotion before they shut down completely. 

Rising proudly to her face she looked upon Suikotsu, licking his claws clean and she lunged clawing, ripping shredding. Going in for the kill she dimly heard voices telling her to stop. Bankotsu yanked her back against his chest whispering sweet meaningless words. 

You weren't supposed to know. The voice was barely a whisper.

You weren't supposed to see.Im sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes flickered open quickly adjusting to the darkness of the room. Scenting the air, she crinkled her nose. It was obvious where she was, in the infirmary. Strapped to the bed in the infirmary. Eyes widened slightly as she tested her bonds and then she growled deep in her chest. She _hated_ the infirmary. Too many bad memories. Besides, drugs, and certain herbs made her _odd._

Kagome's ears twitched as she turned her head to the side briefly. What an uncomfortable position, flat on her stomach. Her dark gold eyes met with soft brown.

_Jakotsu._

Her voice was muffled by the overstuffed pillow which she sank into.

Turning her head gave her an aching neck so she remained face down. 

_Remind me to kill whoever put me in this position. If I were human I'd probably suffocate.' _ Kagome muttered to Jak through there link, a smile broke over his handsome features.

_Jakotsu...I'm...Sorry.'_

His eyes widened in the dark.

For what?You were hurt. I-'

That wasn't your fault, I blocked you from feeling my pain and anger.Im your master, I should've protected you-'

I did what I did because I love you, because your father has no right.He has every right, I'm still his daughter and he is still King.'

It's not fair.Nothing is.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could've cried in joy. I was finally being released from that dreaded infirmary. Now don't get me wrong. I absolutely love Kaede-sama but all that poking and prodding and touching was _uncomfortable_. Practically running out the door I was sure I made quite the site but did I care? Nope. Just that I was _free!_ Yes a bit over dramatic. I know. But...

I _hate_ needles.

I know, I know, _me. Kagome_ who fears nothing fears needles. I had bad experiences with them while I was held captive. Naraku _accidentally_ stabbed a needle in my stomach, filled with _something_. Something vile and green. It made me act oddly for a few hours. It dulled my senses and made me feel nicely drowsy almost drunk. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking to her room, composed, Kagome opened the door to find Itsuki sitting on her bed near Jakotsu waiting for her. Blinking once she cocked her head. Itsuki was not one to leave his own quarters much. He preferred it there rather then near the others. He was a demon of solitude and secrecy, at least most of the time.

His voice was oddly tender. Wearily she cocked a brow.

Thank you. Kagome blinked in confusion.

Seeing her confused look he elaborated.

You didn't have to take the blow meant for me. You could've let me die. I am not worth of-No. I couldn't have. You're _mine_ Itsuki. Mine to care for, to protect. Walking over to him she cradled his face in her smaller hands. Brushing a soft kiss against his lips she purred deeply drawing forth a soft sound of happiness from Itsuki. 

We will speak not of this.

Nodding she dismissed him, watching him as he left the room teal hair swinging behind him. Sighing she joined Jakotsu on her large bed. Stretching out beside him, she just stared drinking in his beautiful features. Tracing her hands over his face, down his neck, over his chest to rest at his hip she held him close.

You scared me.

Jakotsu said nothing, he was too shocked. Kagome was not one to admit to being scared of anything. Most thought that she was unfeeling, cold, unbreakable. But the truth was she wasn't. She was if anything extremely fragile. And unstable.

I thought I'd lost you.Promise me you won't do something so stupid again.Promise me Jak. Looking into solemn honey eyes he nodded.

Pulling her to him he held her body close to his taking comfort in her touch. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face he whispered into her ear his promise. Through the night he held her and she him. Tracing the puffy pink skin of her healing wounds he promised to her, to himself to never leave her.

He couldn't.

He loved her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: So...What do you think?


	17. Chapter 17: Bitter Regrets

A/n: Yes it's been a while. I must admit my school work is taking up a lot of my time. I'm taking advanced classes, so next year I'll be able to take a few college courses. 

**What Revenge Brings**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 17: Bitter Regrets

Sweat poured down his muscled body. He pushed himself, over and over again, but he still was not good enough for them. He didn't match _them_. He was the weakest link in their group. All the insults, the put downs, they made him so mad. They never put thought to what he did to _help_. All they saw were his faults.

Why do you allow them to abuse you? The soft honeyed voice of their hostess flowed through the dojo in the early morning hours.

His startled voice broke slightly high pitched.

What makes you think they abuse me? He shifted nervously.

Abuse is not always physical, Kuwabara-san. Kagome paused. I may not like you, but I respect you. I certainly would not put up with that arrogant toushin. Thanks, but why do you care?Your _friends_ and I do use the term lightly are cruel and cold in their actions with you. They treat you like a fool. If that is how they act, they are no friends of yours.Yeah, but they're just joking around. When it comes down to it they're there for me. Kuwabara defended his friends vehemently.

And yet, they inflict much pain upon your heart. Which I admit is the purest I have seen in a very long time. You are still innocent in many way's Kuwabara-san. Innocent enough to fall in love, to care for more unfortunate beings. Innocent enough not to let all the death you see effect you in your life, you do not let past scars effect your judgment. And for that you have earned my respect. But _Why?_Because you have managed to do something that I could not.Put the past behind you.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wondered, to himself, why she paid attention to him. Why she noticed him. Nobody else did, nobody else cared about his thoughts or his feelings. She was right. Sure sometimes, most of the times he was a bit clueless but other times what he thought of was important. He was so easily dismissed and ridiculed. How come _she_ who was so perfect noticed?

Kuwabara was troubled.

Yo, Kuwabaka!

He turned red, but before he could say anything a softer more feminine voice replied.

Do not call him that _boy_.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara turned to the speaker. Kagome.

Oh yeah? Why are you defending him? Hm...He your boyfriend.If he were, which he is _not_ at least he'd be a better choice than you. Kagome hissed, her displeasure obvious. 

Oh yeah?Yeah, well, he's an idiot!The same could be said of you. Kagome pointed out calmly.

Yusuke sputtered in indignation. I'm smarter then him.I highly doubt it.Oh yeah well his IQ is like 2!And I'm sure yours is negative 2.Tch. That's where your wrong there are no negatives.I'm sure in your case they'd make an exception. Kagome snorted and turned her back on him walking out the door. However before she left she said one last thing.

Kuwabara may not be the smartest person, but he has the biggest, most honorable and pure heart that I have _ever_ seen. That's more than I can say for you.

With that she left, leaving behind a group of stunned people.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why had she done that?

Honestly, she didn't know.

All she knew was that he didn't deserve the treatment he received.

She went rigid. She knew that voice, she'd heard that voice for almost every day for a few years. And she vividly remembered losing control, almost killing him. And she regretted.

He was still bandaged and injured. But he was back to normal, under control. He kept his brown eyes averted. His dark hair fell over his face, keeping him from her view. Placing a hand under his chin, she tilted his chin up. He turned his face to the side, almost ashamed.

Wrapping her arms around his waist he went rigid. Unsure. Nuzzling her face into his neck and chin she rubbed soothing circles on his back. She didn't want him nervous or scared around her. She'd never be able to live with herself.

I'm sorry.

All was silent before he grabbed her face in his palms and held the back of his left hand to her forehead. Kagome pushed his hand away.

I'm not sick.B-but you just said I'm sorry' I seem to be doing that a lot. Kagome sighed to herself.

Twice. She'd said those dreaded words twice. In _two_ days. It must've been a record. At least. For her.

But why?I should've cleaned up before coming up the stairs, I shouldn't have attacked you so fiercely. She paused. I could've killed you. I _almost_ killed you.But you didn't.I could have, I-But you didn't._Tell me Kagome, do you believe in true love?What?Didn't you ask me something like this before?_ She asked baffled.

Yes. Do you believe in true love?I believe in love, but I believe in hate too.No, Kagome, do you believe in _True Love_? 

True, unbridled love. The kind of love that many dream of and hopefully achieve. The kind of love worthy of fairy tales and stories. Love that is so beautiful and pure it lasts for an eternity. Love, that is indescribable by words. _True Love._I used to believe. A long time ago. I used to believe.And now?

Kagome looked up at him, with watery eyes.

How could I? How could I possibly, when all i've ever seen and known is hate, greed, cruelty, grief, torture, and pain. How could I? I can't. I don't believe in true love. I believe in puppy love, what we believe is love and I believe in lust. But I don't believe in true love. Not anymore.

He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard her last words

But you know, some part of me--still wants too.Hello Kagome. 

Come, let's take a walk.Um, maybe I should...Lets take a walk.I hereby sentence, Sakurai Meihou to-- Kagome called from her throne. Miroku turned around startled, never had Kagome interrupted him.

A favor, Miroku, God of Judgment.Lighten his sentence.Why? He murdered ten people. Miroku paused trying to understand his majesty.

Very well. Ten years in the secondary level dungeons. One year for each victim. Is that satisfactory my lady? 

The guests in Hell were quite confused as to _why _Kagome would ask Miroku to lighten this, this _monsters_ sentence. Perhaps they'd been lovers? He certainly was pretty enough with long green hair and dark blue eyes.

As the doors closed Miroku turned to ask of Kagome why she'd done what she had. Even her brothers seemed slightly shocked.

I'll never forget what that man did. For that boy. He saved that boys life, and he gave that boy to Child Services because he knew he couldn't take care of him, keep him. Even though he wanted so badly too. That boy meant the world to him. That boy showed him how to feel after his wife's death. How to love, and how to let go. Before his wife died, was murdered. That's why he summoned me. To avenge his wife's murderer, in exchange for his soul. She asked him about having a child. He said no. When I saw him with that boy, I saw regret. Regret that he hadn't said yes. And the unbelievable happiness at perhaps having his chance, with a lingering pain, he knew he couldn't keep the boy. He knew he'd have to let him go. And he did. He let that boy have his chance at happiness, at a new life.What boy? 

That boy was me. Sensui Shinobu said standing up, holding his head high.

She nodded.

That's why you did it...You are in the same boat so to speak.

Kagome flinched slightly.

Do you regret, Kagome?

She froze halfway across the room, to freedom.

Regret what?Not being able to have a child of your own?

A bitter smile crossed her lips.

Feh. All she has to do is fuck someone I'm sure she'll get pregnant someday. Kagome's lip pulled back into a snarl as her eyes filled with fury.

No. I can't.Yeah. No man would ever want you. She took in one deep breath.

Shut _Up!_ Hiten hissed, his anger getting the better of him.

She _can't_ have children, even if she wanted to!Oh, and why _not_.Because when a child is raped, irreparable damage is also done to the body! Certain reproductive parts don't work anymore, because at such a young age, they aren't fully developed, nor are their bodies prepared for such trauma! He snarled. 

Kagome stood frozen.

Inuyasha sat down with a Is this true? Inutashio's voice was oddly gentle.

Kagome looked up at him with a bitter, haunted look in her eyes.

Yes, it is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Bet you didn't expect that. Please review! It seems I've only been getting one or two reviews per chapter...Please? Anything I can do better? Improve on? Please let me know.


	18. Chapter 18: New Arrivals

A/n: Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but school is really weighing down heavily on me. Enjoy.

**What Revenge Brings**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 18: New Arrivals

_The nerve of that wretched fool.' _Kagome thought sourly to herself. _How dare he presume to judge me, say that to me! He knows nothing! Nothing...'_ Maybe that's why it hurt so bad, he was so quick to jump to conclusions about her, he knew nothing about her. He had no right. Inuyasha was truly a jackass.

Kagome laughed bitterly to herself.

You know the ironic thing about it all was that even though she couldn't have kids, claimed to have never wanted to have kids. That was all she dreamed about as a child. One day growing older, mating, having kits of her own to offer all the love that her mother never showed her. _Psh. I wouldn't have made a good mother anyway_._'_ Kagome thought, trying to convince herself.

No one would ever know her desire.

To be loved, accepted. To have kits of her own. No one.

Just how she wanted it.

Just how she despised it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How dare you, you impudent-- Hiten sat down, eyes flashing a deep red. Kagome had stalked out immediately after answering Inutashio. His glowing crimson eyes narrowed into slits targeting Inuyasha. Disgusting hanyou. How dare he say such things about his sister, to his sister. 

Keh. I'm sure the wench is glad she can't have children, that way she can fuck as many guys as she wants too. I'm sure she's all loose and disgusting though, like an old granny. Inuyasha said his mouth getting the better of him. It was Bankotsu who lost control this time. Pinning him to the wall he snarled, eyes turning dangerously darker, flickering from red to blue. 

_Shut_ up. 

Kagome, is a proud woman. She has had less lovers then you, half-breed. And she most certainly is not loose. Nor has she lost the tightness of her body.

Well, this was certainly a turn of events. What an _odd_ and slightly disturbing conversation to be had.

And how would _you _know that? Did you sleep with her? Inuyasha sneered.

No. He did not. It is simply a part of our--breed--to be endowed with great sexual prowess. The women of our breed, fallen angels, will always remain tight no matter how many times they have sex or how many children they have. And the males will always be--_very _well endowed. Jigoku said having tired of the hanyou's abuse of his daughter.

Now, if we are finished, he shot Inuyasha and his sons a pointed look, let us discuss more important matters then my daughter and her sex life.

They blushed.

Well at least they had _some_ shame and bit of modesty left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's true, isn't it?

Kagome turned looking at the avatar standing next to her, looking at her with something akin to compassion in his eyes. She turned away unable to keep his gaze.

Is there no way for you to become pregnant?

Kagome turned and looked him straight in the eye.

If there is, I have not found it. It matters not to me.I think it does.You know nothing, fox.I see it in your eyes. You wanted kids--didn't you?

She glared harshly at him but could not find the words to say, so she remained silent. Emerald eyes took in her harsh glare calmly, knowing the truth of his words. She really was a beautiful, and tragic woman. One he would enjoy getting to know better. 

What's it to you fox?You would make a great mother.

Kagome snorted out loud.

I assure you fox, I would most certainly _not_ make a good mother.I think--you would, and that scares you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her talk with that fox, Kurama, had done little to ease the terrible ache she felt deep in her chest. She was afraid. Even if she could have kits, would she treat them right? Love them as her mother never her? Play with them, protect them, which her mother failed to do with her? What he'd said to her brought back so many memories so many thoughts. So many. She was overwhelmed.

**Flashback**

Hai, Kagome-chan?When I get older, I want to have plenty of kids. She cocked a brow.

Yup. Why, Kagome-chan?

Kagome grinned cheekily.

Because then, I'd never be lonely.

**End Flashback  
**  
Kagome almost flinched at the memory. _Because then, I'd never be lonely._ It didn't matter how many subordinates she had, how many people were there. It was true she was lonely. Even as a child. Hiten and Bankotsu had been studying to take over hell, even Kikyou had been training. Her only company was Yura. No one else would play with her with the exception of Lirin. The others stayed close by but were reluctant to get close to her. Simply because of her station.

Perhaps she was doomed to live a life of loneliness, surrounded by people who cared, who loved her, but knew nothing about her desires, her wishes. Call it selfish, but she deserved to be selfish once in a while, right? Maybe...This was just how things were meant to be. Preordained. 

Or maybe...

Fate hadn't even started on her yet.

She shivered.

Fate, Destiny, had been cruel to her. The thought of more coming made her wince. Hopefully no one would die in the battle with Naraku. She knew the battle with Naraku was inevitable but--

Hadn't she suffered enough?

Hadn't _everyone_ suffered enough?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They would be arriving any minute as per Kagome's instruction. Kagome had order the evacuation of all those related to or connected to any and all of the people in Hell. That is except for the Lords of Makai. Their families had adequate protection.

Six women stepped out of the portal created by Koenma. Kagome frowned mentally. Had these men no male influence? That would explain somethings. Kurama's, gentle nature, perhaps he was gay? Yusuke's brash attitude, no one to straighten him out, Hiei's sexual repression, as she saw it, Kuwabara's love for kittens. Hell.

Maybe they were _all_ gay.

Now that was an amusing thought. 

Though she highly doubted it. 

Keiko said shyly.

Welcome to the underworld. Kagome spoke sending shivers down her spine. Keiko turned to see who spoke and stood. Speechless. _Good Lord. She's beautiful.'_

Kagome cocked a brow at the red faced girl.

Um... Hi, I'm Keiko Yukimura. The girl said timidly.

A tall brown haired woman with dark chocolate eyes stepped forward, eyes sober. Her face was a tad weary but she smiled awkwardly at her son.

Atsuko Urameshi.

A blue haired maid with light crimson eyes stepped forward dressed in a blue yukata with a red obi. She bowed. Lifting her head with a shy smile towards Kagome she introduced herself as . 

Shizuru Kuwabara.

Kagome nodded her acceptance not looking in the least bit surprised. She was fairly attractive with light brown hair and eyes. The next woman reminded her of Kurama, not by looks mind you. She was slightly timid but welcoming, her smile was warm and her eyes filled with epiphany, a new understanding. At least Koenma had explained to them what was happening. Good. She certainly did not want to.

Hello, I'm Shiori Minamino.

Kagome nodded in her direction, she was hit with a brief feeling of envy. Perhaps if she had a mother like Shiori Minamino...Shaking her head free of wistful thoughts she turned to the last person and her eyes narrowed in careful speculation before nodding, it was really her. This woman would be of great help but--hadn't she died during the Ankoku Bujutsukai?

Kagome stood stock still before inclining her head and bowing slightly a show of respect startling almost everyone else there, except for those belonging to her and Hell.

Hello Genkai...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: For those of you who don't know the Ankoku Bujutsukai is the Black Martial Arts Tournament or the Dark Tournament. Hope you enjoyed it.


	19. Chapter 19: Torture

A/n: This chapter will have a very detailed _torture'_ scene. Not the type of torture I'm sure is running through your minds. But I caution you if you are not mature enough to handle it please don't read it. There will be warnings posted. It's not overly bad but it may be pushing the rating on Revenge Brings

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 19: Torture

It was an entirely different task getting the women settled, they seemed a tad uneasy around her brothers so she was _asked_ to direct them to their rooms. Psh. Forced more accurately. There is no way in hell she'd ever volunteer to torture herself listening to their babbling. Well...At least two of their babblings. It was seriously ticking her off. 

She had been glad to get rid of them. Very glad. Honestly, how could men be attracted to such females? Granted, they were pretty enough, the noise, how much they talked would be enough to tear the ears off of anyone. That Keiko girl and ... Well she didn't remember her name but they were talking about how pretty' Hell was. Hell, was not pretty. Where did they get off saying that?

_Pretty my ass.' _Kagome thought sourly. 

Kagome-sama, wait!Oh Kami-sama, why me?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all happily, or not so happily consuming their evening meal, all was relatively silent and peaceful with the exception of Kagome's irritated glance at Keiko who continued to fawn over Yusuke. It was nauseating. Jakotsu had the same thoughts seeing as he was currently making gagging motions. Kagome threw him an amused smirk, honey eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

Kagome was taking a sip of blood spiked wine when Yusuke drew her into a conversation. Unwillingly on her part, seeing as she attempted to ignore him for a good two minutes before he got fed up and screamed her name deafening her briefly.

So, Kagome... Kagome prodded already bored with their Have you ever fucked an animal?

Koenma along with a few others choked. Then silence.

Her voice was soft and careless.

Have you ever fucked an animal?As in a youkai who's base power and true form is an animal, like an inu youkai?No as in an _animal_. A dog, a wolf, a--.We get the point. Hiten said twitching. The women looked positively horrified, with the exception of Genkai and Kagome.

An animal? Kagome said repeating the question.

Yes, an animal. Her eyes were filled with something wicked and a tad bit sinister, Have you?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been interrupted by a sentry coming in to tell Jigoku-sama that a spy had been found among Hells ranks. His name was Karai. He'd worked his way up to spy' for his father. Unfortunately he'd been working for the other side the entire time. Kagome growled her displeasure, letting her father know just how displeased she was with him. Her brothers growls mingled with hers making quite the sound. 

Bring us to the prisoner.May we come as well? The taiyoukai Inutashio inquired.

If you think you can stomach it. Hiten said completely serious.

We can. He replied cooly, clearly insulted.

That's what they _thought_.

The traitor' was a very handsome kitsune male with light golden hair and sharp green eyes. His golden kitsune ears twitched picking up the littlest of sounds. He'd heard them long before they entered the large room. His eyes fell first on their entourage which had grown considerably, then on Jigoku. His eyes traveled then to the eldest son, he was as handsome as the women claimed to be. Licking his lips absently his eyes trailed to the younger son, equally as handsome. But his breath hitched at _her_. The infamous Hell's Angel. There was nothing in her eyes, no pity, no anger, no mercy. They were flat icy eyes of gold. But she was beautiful. Now he understood why his master wanted her all to himself. He would too.

You are Karai? She spoke sending shivers up his spine.

His voice came out husky and rough. 

A smirk fell across her pretty features. She along with one of her brothers and guards' stepped forward. A confused expression stole briefly across his face. Why were they coming closer? There was no way they could possibly get him to talk. So what were they doing, were they going to kill him? Certainly not, they needed him, they wouldn't kill him, as long as he kept his mouth shut. Right?

Yes Hiten?Remove his clothing. 

She did so. He was a perfect male specimen. 

I am Hiten the heir to Hell, you shall answer to me.I am Kagome, third heir to Hell, you shall bow to me.I am Sirus, Guardian of the heir, you shall cower from me.

Karai winced. 

Well, he would now find out what it's like to be tortured by them. It couldn't be too bad, could it? Oh, who the hell was he trying to fool. This was going to be bad. 

Real bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What are they doing? Keiko asked curiously.

He's a kitsune, kitsune's crave touch, we are sensual beings, this type of torture will no doubt cause him to surrender information.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Consider yourselves, WARNED, CAUTION, If you are not mature enough to handle the following material and you read it anyway, this is a note stating I have WARNED you. On with the story!)**

Tell us what we want to know and we won't have to go through with this.Then you leave us with no choice. Hiten gestured towards Karai. Kagome stalked up to the chained kitsune leisurely, she let her claws trace down his chest to his six pack. She was considerably smaller then him so, she yanked his face down towards her level using his hair. She kissed him roughly, no gentleness, just a hard, rough kiss. Karai groaned into her mouth desperately wanting to touch her but his restraints allowed him no movement. He was chained to the wall, completely at their mercy. Moving one of her hands up to caress the furry appendages perched on his head she moved her mouth up to lick at his ears before bringing it back down.

Her hands flew to his hips and she dragged her mouth down his chest bringing out thin lines of blood with her fangs. He was erect. She skipped that and went for his thigh, spreading his leg open farther, she bit into his femoral artery taking in his blood, delighting in his taste. She stopped and moved back towards her brother. Hiten tilted her chin up and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth taking in the taste of blood. He pulled back his face stained with blood much like hers. Turning Kagome grabbed Sirus by his blonde hair and pulled him to her trailing her bloody mouth down his neck, kissing, nipping and he groaned enjoying the attention she granted him.

Hiten's hands landed on her waist as he bent down to kiss her neck tearing a soft sound from her. Karai groaned in want at such an erotic scene. This time all three of them approached. Hiten biting into his arm, lapping at the wound, Sirus taking his other arm, near the wrist and Kagome stood in front of him. Not doing anything, not touching him, not kissing him. She leaned forward rubbing her nylon clad chest against his, Sirus brought his claws to cut the fabric bearing her stomach and undersides of her breast. He panted.

She licked up his neck then down his jaw and brought him into a deceptively innocent kiss. She abruptly pulled away before sinking her teeth into his neck tearing a cry somewhere between pain and pleasure from him. Kagome's eyes closed in bliss, he was simply delicious. Hiten drew back first coming to circle his arms around his sisters waist trailing blood covered hands over her body, her arms her stomach. He placed bloody kisses on her neck as she pulled away with Sirus giving him access to her collarbone. Sirus kissed her from the front, deeply, his tongue twining with hers sharing the life giving liquid.

Kagome sunk her teeth into Sirus' neck as her bloody hands trailed over both Hiten and Sirus. Sirus cried out in pleasure, eyes fogged over in what could only be described as euphoria. Kagome and Hiten's eyes fogged over slightly with red. Hiten bit into Kagome's shoulder making her growl in satisfaction. Karai was fighting his bonds with vigor, desperately trying to join them. She raised blood fogged eyes to him removing herself from Sirus and Hiten she stalked up to their prisoner' before pressing her lips to his, letting him taste Sirus.

My kitty has the sweetest blood, ne? Kagome purred dragging her claws down his chest making shallow wounds. Meanwhile their audience stood in shock, disgust and an odd sense of arousal, even though their minds were telling them this was wrong. 

He whimpered.

Please what? Kagome purred as her brother moved her braid away laving her neck with kisses as Sirus bit into Karai again, this time on his calf. Kagome brushed a soft kiss against his lips before lowering herself, taking his nipple into her mouth. She bit and moved lower to his stomach before sinking her teeth into the flesh at his waist. His cries became moans of pleasure as he continued to lose blood. He was painfully erect now. Kagome grinned to herself. It would only be a matter of time before he broke. Hiten lifted her up pinning her to the wall and kissed her madly. Kagome although not really attracted to her brother allowed him to do as he willed, he was after all the dominant this time. 

Kagome was so close to Karai as Hiten caressed her body and kissed the hell out of her. There was no doubt in her mind that Hiten had in fact done that on purpose. Sirus came up and brushed his lips against hers when Hiten dipped down to feed on Karai. Hiten moved back looking at his handiwork, both Kagome, Sirus, himself and Karai were covered in blood, most of it Karai's. Sirus was busy with Kagome's neck obviously doing something she liked as she stroked his hair watching Hiten with half-lidded eyes. Waiting for the next move, Moving Sirus away from her neck she glanced at the whimpering and whining Karai. She kissed him once more before she turned and walked towards her half-naked brother and half-naked Sirus. 

Maybe if you are more cooperative tomorrow- Karai's green eyes were wild.

They nailed him.

I'll tell you what you want to know. Karai looked up at the three with tortured eyes. Don't go.Naraku sent me here to assassinate one of your brothers and take his form. After that had been successfully completed he said he'd send word through a messenger' as to what the next step would be, but I never completed the first step before I was caught. I planned to disguise myself as a woman and then kill him after I've seduced him. 

Hiten nodded towards Kagome.

Kagome walked forward, she kissed him.

Good boy.

Kissing her way down his chest, she drew a blade behind her back, something everyone saw except for Karai. Drawing it from behind her back she slit his throat his blood coming out in quick spurts before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was dead.

**(WARNING EXPIRES NOW. YOU MAY CONTINUE READING. HOWEVER THERE MAY BE SOME DISTURBING THINGS BEING TALKED ABOUT, SO YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN, WARNED, SORT OF...)**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all walked back in silence. As they sat down at the conference table Inuyasha exploded. He slammed his hands down onto the table glaring, disgusted at both Hiten and Kagome. They were _brother_ and_ sister_ and they'd practically made out right in front of them.

That was disgusting. You two are brother and sister, that's incest!

Kagome looked at him annoyed, wiping her face clean with a moist towel. Normally she'd allow Conri or Sirus to clean it off with their tongues but now was not the time. They were already throwing her odd looks that caused her to frown mentally, she had done nothing wrong.

What, are you talking about?That _stuff_ you just did in that room! Kagome shot him a dry look.

You mean _kiss_?Yeah! And that other stuff with the blood!Oh. Kagome frowned. What did we do wrong?

All of those belonging to Hell were confused not understanding what was so wrong about what they did. It's not like humans and demons alike did not intermarry with their families. Not that Hiten and Kagome were being mated. They'd just kissed. That's all they'd ever done. In the old days humans married their cousins, their sisters, their brothers, their half-siblings. Same with demons. What was different with what they were doing. It's not like they've actually mated.

You _kissed_ your _brother_.

Kagome looked at him blankly.

He growled frustrated.

That's _wrong!_In hell, Inuyasha, it's not considered a sin to be in an incestuous relationship. Many of our nobles still carry on the tradition of their children mating with their cousins or each other. Your humans and demons once had the same traditions and thoughts.But why? 

Some of them understood now. Remembered their lessons and their own bloodlines.

To keep the bloodline pure. Yomi said.

So you're going to mate with one or both of your brothers? Shiori Minamino asked horrified.

_No._ I said _some_ of our nobles still do this. We'll kiss and stuff, but not actually mate. Incest has been encouraged in Hell since Lucifer's time but not all the nobles actually followed this. As disgusting as this is to you who come from a conformed, strictly biased society, I can see how it would affect your views and make you feel dirty, make you feel like we are disgusting, sinful mongrels. But this is how we were raised.But it's _wrong_._You're_ morals and laws are _wrong_ to us but you don't hear us complaining. Hiten muttered darkly.

So are you two getting married? Kuwabara asked.

__

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Yes, my sick twisted little mind came up with this. Now don't get me wrong, I am not interested in incest. I have an annoying little brother who i'd much rather beat up then kiss. I'd probably kill myself before doing something like that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


	20. Chapter 20: Sesshoumaru

**A/n: **Major Inuyasha Bashing in this chapter, well for a section of this chapter, a very large section...****

What Revenge Brings

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 20: Sesshoumaru

What do you think of emotions, Kagome-sama?

Kagome glanced at the quiet ice apparition that had decided to make it her mission to befriend her. She was pretty with blue hair and light red eyes but she wasn't suited to Hell. She was to quiet, to kind, to soft. Completely opposite of herself, perhaps that's why Kagome was so confused as to why the apparition was so interested in her. It was unusual and a tad bit unnerving to say the least.

They are useless.

Yukina looked at Kagome, who was not much taller then herself with something akin to sadness. Kagome cocked a brow at her unsure about the look being directed her way. She'd almost mistaken that look for pity, however if it was a piteous look, Yukina very well may have been seriously injured. Kagome detested pity.

How do you do it?

Kagome blinked drawn from her thoughts by the soft voice.

Block out emotion. Yukina was truly amazed at how Kagome could do it, how Kagome could feel nothing or at the very least _appear_ to feel nothing.

You want my advice about blocking out emotions? Kagome asked.

Tell your heart you don't care, tell your heart it will only bring you pain and eventually--your heart will believe you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukina stood alone in the gardens pondering what Kagome had said. It was probably true. A small sigh escaped her parted lips, she didn't understand it. Of course she didn't know of Kagome's past either and she really had no right to ask. Kagome reminded her a great deal of Hiei, distant and somewhat cold. But something just felt wrong about the whole situation. If there was one thing Yukina could tell it was that Kagome had suffered.

She'd suffered more then anybody should.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Jigoku.

Kagome glanced around wearily, Jigoku, Sesshoumaru and herself were the only ones in the room. Something told her she wouldn't like whatever it was he had to say. Sesshoumaru's disgruntled expression was more than enough to set her on guard. It was clearly obvious he did not want to be there either. 

What is the meaning of this? Kagome asked bluntly, staring straight at her father. Sesshoumaru too turned towards Jigoku, questioning their purpose for being there. His answer made both their gazes turn fiery.

__ Two voices growled in anger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am not sleeping with you.Hn. It's not like either of us have a choice.You aren't--Take that stick out of your ass, _your_ father approved too.

Kagome glowered at the ground.

I am not sleeping with you.You know, you aren't that great of a catch either.

He growled.

She growled. 

And then glaring at each other---They both charged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drawn to the room by the loud noise everyone gathered outside of the meeting room. Jigoku and Inutashio had a pretty good idea of what was going on in their. Either their two children were mating in their true forms or they were going at it in a battle royale. Guess which one they were betting on.

They paused outside the door arguing about letting the others into the room until Inuyasha and Yusuke finally got fed up with waiting.

Feh, what the hell don't you want us to see?What the fuck are you waiting for? 

Rang through simultaneously. However neither men had the chance to respond as they barely dodged the doors that came flying open, both combatants were so engrossed in their battle they didn't even notice the stunned looks on their audiences face. Jigoku drew them behind a barrier. Wouldn't do to have any casualties because of this friendly' fight.

Stupid Bitch.I ain't a bitch for your information, you overgrown mutt.

Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome snarled back in equal anger.

Extending his claws Sesshoumaru released his Dokkasu, his hand emitting a green like poisonous substance. Kagome hissed, that poison was damned potent. He wanted to play like that did he?

I'm not having sex with you. He stated again for the third time.

Tu preferais pas baiser un cadavre? Kagome taunted.

She said, Do you want to have sex with a cadaver instead?'

Some of them turned green in disgust.

Both of them charged again, this time drawing swords, Sesshoumaru drew his Toukijin while Kagome drew her own baby Ninjouzata, the bloodshed. Both of their swords possessed equally bloodthirsty aura's. Something about Kagome just made him lose his calm edge. And something about him made her lose her own calculating precision she was known for. Maybe because neither of them respected each other but they _respected_ each other...Get it? No? Don't worry.

The aura's of the swords themselves clashed as their wielders danced the dance of blades. Both were equally matched in skill. However Sesshoumaru was slightly stronger and Kagome slightly faster. They clashed and all most could see were blurs of white and black. Eventually when both stilled it was to a stalemate. Grudging respect filled them as they sheathed their swords. Reluctantly Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded to each other, showing a truce. For now.

Inuyasha muttered.

Inuyasha flared in challenge.

Did you just call me a bitch, wench?Your name is _Inu Yasha_ is it not? Kagome taunted.

(Whore/Slut)

Inu Kuso. (Dog Shit)

Kagome gave him a dry look.

Don't worry, Brains aren't everything. In fact in your case they're nothing.

He growled, Kagome bared her fangs at him.

Yeah, well your momma's so ugly when she was born her mother said What a treasure! and her father said Yes, let's go bury it. 

He actually looked happy with himself. Kagome pondered this for a minute before replying to Inuyasha wiping that smug look right off his face.

I'd have to agree with you there.

His jaw dropped.

Keh. All women are idiots. 

All women present glared at him.

And you're a male chauvinistic piglet. Kagome said simply.

Inuyasha stated. I am no piglet, I'll have you know. I am a full grown pig! Sesshoumaru began, Have you ever heard of the saying It's better to remain silent and have everyone believe you are a fool then to open your mouth and erase all doubt?' You really should take it to heart.

Kagome shot him a small smirk. 

Maybe they could get along after all.

Sesshoumaru's right you know. Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?No, I'm not making any effort! He replied indignantly before realizing what she said. Inuyasha was not a happy puppy, he just couldn't seem to win.

Wait, I didn't mean that...I was just lost in thought!That should fix that.' Inuyasha thought confidently.

I see why you find yourself lost in thought--it is after all unfamiliar territory to you, isn't it?

He twitched.

He muttered.

Tu es completement débile.

(You are a complete imbecile.)

What did you say? He snarled

She was complimenting you. Hiten said a smirk decorating his attractive features.

Inuyasha grinned.

Keh. I know.

Kagome shot her brother a look that conveyed her amusement.

Kuwabara asked confused.

She called him a complete imbecile.That is a compliment for him, anything else (like saying he was smart) would've been a lie. Kagome said, turning to hide her smirk as Inuyasha turned red in anger. Kagome walked down the hall, braid swinging behind her. No one could see the strain around her mouth of the grin threatening to find it's way onto her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sat meditating on the balcony of his room overlooking the gardens, the sky was a pitch black with wisps of red and violet. But this was the palace, he wondered to himself absently what the rest of the underworld looked like and if they'd be allowed to see it.

Probably not.

Hell was a dangerous place, but so was Makai, and so was the Ningenkai. But there was a system in all the realms. He knew hell's system had to deal with the submissives and dominants along with masters. Perhaps he'd ask someone tomorrow. 

A face flashed to mind.

Kagome.

She was _different_. At least they had a few things in common. They were skilled fighters, they despised Inuyasha, they were of royal and mostly pure blood. Mating with her would not be a disgrace considering she was of higher ranking in the youkai classification system. Being part angel. She wouldn't bear him a child. Maybe he was to quick to judge. Besides he needed someway to relieve the tension building up. Sparing wouldn't cut it. Two weeks. Maybe he'd soften. Maybe she'd soften to it. Maybe they'd just fuck and get it over with.

_That woman is more trouble then she's worth. She's too smart.'_

Sesshoumaru thought rubbing his temples.

_Perhaps that's part of her allure...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stretching her wings, Kagome took to the sky, flying past the palace towers she recalled that afternoons bashing session of insulting Inuyasha after that eventful--spar with Sesshoumaru. It seemed out of the twelve male's her father was making her sleep with Sesshoumaru was first on the list. Shaking her head, Kagome landed in front of a smaller but elegant home. 

The guard announced her bowing respectfully. Kagome walked past him acknowledging the guard with a nod. Inside of this home was a trusted and dear friend of Kagome. A tall man with light green hair and sharp red eyes peered out at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay. I thank all my reviewers on both and for their reviews. Reviews are encouragement! If you have any questions, ask!


	21. Chapter 21: Challenge

A/n: Thank you Crazy Mishka for pointing out the typo, I only noticed it as I reread my chapters. I have since fixed it. Thank you. This chapter also contains a LEMON, but not here at If you want to read the lemony version, feel free to link to or via my profile.

Dedications: **Crazy Mishka**--thanks!  
**Jacey**-Who wanted to see Kagome with an OC. If you (readers) don't like it sorry. 

**What Revenge Brings**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 21: Challenge

Kunshi, known as Kun' to Kagome was well known throughout Makai, Reikai and the Underworld. He was a seer, his visions were never wrong and never failed him. But they weren't always clear, some were up for interpretation by certain higher lords' of the realm in which they concerned. He'd never really had many friends growing up, but as a child he remembered Kagome. She was always the one sitting alone by the palace gates, just looking out. And even then his breath had caught. It wasn't that she was extraordinarily beautiful, or powerful, but something about her caught his eye. And he was glad he'd followed his instinct, otherwise they may not be as close as they were now.

He made an attempt to talk to her, he could tell she was surprised by the look on her childish features. But after that her face absolutely transformed into a beautiful smile and she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He must've been 10 at the time, she was such a sweet five year old girl who had affectionately dubbed him her Kun-kun' later shortening it to Kun'. She was chained to a duty she did not want, to a life she couldn't handle. He hadn't been there when she was taken, but he wished he had been, maybe then he could have protected her.

Drawn out of his thoughts by a gentle touch, he turned startled to the small woman standing in front of him. His lips pulled up into a smile, Kagome couldn't stop the small corresponding smile from forming. Looking over her petite form, she hadn't changed a bit since he'd last seen her, a few days before the arrival of the royals. Perhaps a little more weary but that was to be expected. Strangers, powerful strangers in her home, paranoid? Perhaps a bit.

How are you Kagome?Fine Kun. A bit tired. May I stay for the night?Of course.Come on Kun, we have a lot to talk about.

The two left his study down the hall, unaware of the light violet eyes following their every movement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at his room, he opened the large oak doors, revealing the massive bedroom. Her lips upturned at the familiar sight, upon his pillow lay a beautiful black rose with a white star burst. How he got it that way, she'd never know. Turning around she managed a small, shy smile. His lips curved before he leaned down and covered her lips with his own. Their lips met in fiery passion, familiar and new all at the same time. Her hands curled around his broad shoulders as his mouth trailed down her neck, placing small nips and licks here and there. A soft growl of pleasure escaped her lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay curled against each other, breathing just beginning to return to normal from their activities'. Lazily she trailed a dark clawed finger down his lightly tanned chest, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, she inhaled his familiar scent and her eyes softened immensely. He was perhaps the only one besides Lirin who had tried to befriend her as a child, before the kidnapping, before her initiation into power. And for that--nothing could replace that joy, that friendship, that affection she had for him--Nothing.

Kunshi stroked his hand down her naked back enjoying cuddling with her, seeing as it was such a rare occurrence. Leaning down he pulled her into a soft kiss, not lacking in any passion. Tracing his tongue over her lips he waited for entrance into her mouth. It was granted as she took the initiative to battle her way into his mouth instead. He smirked against her lips. It was just like her to do something like that; she had to be in control. Personally, he didn't really mind. 

Stretching, she bent down and brushed a chaste kiss against his lips before walking into the adjoining onsen, completely ignoring her nude state. Nothing like a good soak in the hot springs after hot, steamy sex. Kun stood, his short, spiked green hair up at all angles, and light red eyes drowsy. Perhaps he'd join her; maybe have a little fun. His lips twitched upwards into a soft smile, thinking of her. The things she did to him, the way she made him feel; It wasn't just the sex it was the cuddling, the kissing, the talking, just being near her. She could relax around him, tell him things she didn't tell those at the palace. 

She smiled with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She frowned, it was a barely noticeable downturn of her lips. Something was wrong. Otherwise Kunshi would have joined her. Some problems with his land? His guard? Sighing she let her tense muscles relax, her light amber eyes closed, half-lidded in pleasure, her mind going over what she had planned for today. Her olfactory senses were suddenly assaulted by the tangent smell of blood. Kun's blood. Her Kunshi's blood. Growling she moved out of the water and dressed within second. Rushing into his bedroom, she snarled, blood--and lots of it.

She found a letter, smeared with Kunshi's blood, on the bed that they shared, laid upon his dark crimson silk pillows. Glancing around, making sure she was the only one present she picked up the letter as dread filled her making her body go cold and tense.

Only one thing stood out, the seal.

The Seal of the Spider---Naraku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was cold. 

The whole way back, that iciness of dread froze her blood in her veins. Darting through the woods surrounding Kunshi's home she quickly made her way towards the palace, leaping over the tall gates she rushed into her home, towards her fathers study, note still clenched tightly in her hands. So tightly her own blood began to mingle with Kunshi's. Why didn't he warn her? Why?

Opening the door to her fathers conference room where she sensed him, she was not prepared for everyone else, staring at her. Here she was dripping wet, dressed only in Kunshi's spare haori. _I'm sure I look downright charming.'_ Kagome sneered sarcastically in her head. But the biggest surprise was Naraku's face, staring at her, through the large screen.

__ Kagome hissed.

Ah. Kagome-dear, did you get my lovely little letter.

She held it up, face height.

And did you read it, my dear?I am not your dear. Kagome spoke quietly. She'd read it.

And she wouldn't forget it.

What do you want from me, Naraku? Her voice was darker now.

You want your precious Kun' back, right? Narrowed eyes watched him warily while everyone else stared between the two confused. Most people wouldn't notice it, but those who knew here well enough saw it. The clench of her jaw, twitch of her hands, flash of her eyes, and the furrow of her brow. 

I purpose a challenge. Naraku continued on as if he were completely ignorant to her rising ire. Kagome growled out softly,

What is this _challenge_?You and one of my children will battle.

Her eyes narrowed.

What's the catch?What do you mean?With you, Naraku, there's always a catch.

He laughed. Kagome visibly twitched now as if restraining from flinching away from him, from that horrid, maniacal laughter. His bloody orbs looked at her as if drinking in the sight hungrily, before they suddenly took a turn and jealousy and spite filled them. 

So what does it take to get into your pants, what's he got that I don't? Naraku sneered, showing Kagome, Kunshi, battered and bruised. Kagome couldn't stop the snarl that escaped her throat. Kun's normally spiky, soft green hair was covered in grime, his beautiful wine colored eyes, dark with pain. He coughed out blood.

Kagome. He panted. Naraku kicked him.

She lost it.

Don't _touch_ him! Her claws began to lengthen into sharp knives. 

Protective aren't we? Naraku mocked.

She said nothing.

What. Is. The. Catch?Fight with what you were born with. No magic, no powers for you, Kagome. Except what you learned, before you turned eight. Her blood went cold again.

You want me to fight you, with only strength, speed, and what I learned before I came into power. Before my inherited powers were enhanced and gained to full, and before my magic came to light? Kagome asked.

Naraku nodded.

You want me to fight--Powerless? Naraku's mouth twisted into a wicked smirk. Against Goshinki.

Kagome froze. 

Goshinki--She remembered him. She'd be at a great disadvantage. It would be like pitching an innocent kitten against a great large carnivorous lion, who hasn't eaten since yesterday. One thing was certain. It was going to be painful. After all Goshinki was born with tough, armor-like skin, super speed, strength, mind-reading, and that was all she knew about him. For all she knew, he could have other abilities, since technically he wasn't born' but Do you accept?

The room was silent and tense awaiting her answer.

Kagome's eyes met Naraku's through the I accept your challenge Naraku.Good. Three days--Valley of the Dead.

Three days.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay, everyone since I am quite swamped with my schooling and work, I may not be updating as often as I'd like. But I have the next chapter started and hope to finish it soon. I'm not going to give a date, because I don't want to have to, break that date. Review!


	22. Chapter 22: Valley of the Dead

A/n: Okay, I understand some of you don't really want to review...but please, 5 reviews per chapter is a bit---sad. Especially considering how many hits I get on the story. So please. I'd like to hear your opinions.

Questions will be addressed on my Xanga, as well as updates. You can get to my xanga, via my profile, under Homepage.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

**What Revenge Brings**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 22: Valley of the Dead

"Valley of the Dead?" He questioned, "As in Egypt?"

Kurama winced.

"Valley of the Dead is in hell. And you're either thinking of the '_City of the Dead',_ or '_Valley of the Kings'._" Kagome smirked softly at the remark from Shizen. If there was one thing, he didn't except it was tarnishing great places of history. Especially Egypt and Russia for some odd reason. Don't ask, don't tell.

"Did you drop out of school, you moron?" Hiten prodded.

Kagome's eye twitched.

A confrontation would be imminent.

"No! What's a school?" She tried to, she honestly tried to. She just couldn't help it. This fool was stupider then the dimwit and Kuwabara. She snorted. Genkai caught the smirk Kagome threw her way and replied with an answering one. Who knew. There was someone in the world, with a lower IQ then a---hm...She couldn't think of anything.

But at least he had one redeeming trait.

He was almost disturbingly determined to succeed in whatever he put his mind too. No matter how many times he's failed. For example: beating Sesshoumaru in a fight. Doubtful but he was stubbornly, pig headed and determined to one day better his brother. Sibling rivalry--how beautiful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharp gold eyes followed her with interest. She had been doing this ever since the challenge was issued, only pausing to relieve herself or to eat. She had to--after all--be properly nourished. Blindfolded and restricted, she fought her brothers and the generals of hell. Over and over, hour after hour, rotating the fighters, beside herself, to train. Her determination and drive was quite amazing, but then the question rose, why did she need to train so hard? He knew she didn't come into power until later on in life, but from what he's seen she was a good martial artist, it wasn't like this Goshinki was born with armor...was he?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours.

That was all the time left, then they would leave to the Valley of the Dead. Gold eyes narrowed in contemplation, she'd be going into this fight with little to no leverage over any of them, Naraku and Goshinki. There was a good chance she'd lose, but she couldn't afford to, not when Kun was in danger, not when the challenge had been issued. Once the challenge was issued with Naraku, either you win, or you lose, in this case if she lost, Kunshi died. She would not let him die. Not now, not ever.

So she was determined to win.

No matter what the cost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood there, looking across the large ravine at Naraku and his group. The would be fighting on the platform in the middle of the valley, it was circular and floated just above the mass of tortured souls. If one of them fell---well, it wasn't called the valley of the dead for nothing. Taking a large leap she landed on the platform, Goshinki followed. Kagome had retracted her wings, so he wouldn't be able to rip them from her back.

Goshinki was an ugly ogre-like creature, his purple skin stretched over his grotesque form as he grinned and his crimson eyes glinted evilly. Kagome's own narrow gold eyes were focused on him, she picked up the sound of Kun pleading with her not to do this. She blocked him out. She'd get him back.

"Fight."

Both stood eerily still before Goshinki, using his speed appeared behind her, just as she dropped to the ground, kicking his feet out from under him. Goshinki was up and on her quickly. Kagome ran towards one of the four pillars, and using her own momentum, kicked off the pole, gaining speed and strength as she delivered a tackle that would've made football players look like pansies. Goshinki went flying back, straight off the platform into the valley walls, near Naraku. Naraku snarled and tossed him back in the ring.

It was time to take things up a notch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's winning!"

"Don't be so certain of that." Bankotsu said quietly watching the fight.

Something was wrong.

Both Kagome and Bankotsu spotted it too late. Kagome hissed in pain as she backed into a pillar, shaking her head she opened her eyes. All she saw was purplish-black. Growling deep in her chest, she barely dodged a swipe of his talons, he began to circle her, that much she knew, he stopped right in front of her, she slid under his legs and elbowed the back of his legs, at the knee area. Moving into a crouch position, she kept her eyes closed, she didn't need her eyes to see.

"What happened?" Keiko asked.

"Miasma, they threw it in her eyes, blinding her." Hiten said, fists clenched.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Not like she can do anything about it now."

Suddenly Kagome was tossed into the air and slammed back down, creating a small crater in the platform. Coughing they eagerly waited for her to get back up. What they didn't know was that she was already up, using her own toxic claws, the lengthened as she brought them down across Goshinki's armored back. He howled in pain as the extremely potent poison ate away at his skin.

"That's one thing you can't take from me Naraku, I've always had my poison." She hissed.

Goshinki charged before darting to the side, startling her, into leaving her side open for an attack. Goshinki took it, ripping her side open. Hissing Kagome darted towards him looking for an opening, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, she managed a few good blows, while when finding an unguarded spot she clawed at him, letting her poison continue it's work. Finally Goshinki threw her off of him straight into a pole. Growling softly it was obvious her injuries were getting to her, Tackling him again, she went straight for the femoral artery, slashing at the spot twice before Goshinki knocked her away and attacked her, this time biting into her leg. Damn. Not only did he lower her strength, now he lowered her speed.

With a perfectly timed jump she landed on his head, pulling on his horns attempting to either break his neck or rip the horns out. Jumping out of the way of his claws, she listened carefully to the wind, to his steps, to his breaths. His scent was putrid, but it wouldn't much help, considering it left it's stink wherever he stepped.

Being careful to keep her mind blocks on she darted to the left of him before quickly feinting to the right, so Goshinki blocked on his right and left his left side wide open, Kagome ripped the weakened skin open her poison doing it's job well. He snarled in surprise. 

'_How did she deceive me?'_

Doing a cartwheel to a handspring, to a twist in midair she landed in a crouch, avoiding where his claws would have cleaved her in half. Attempting to open her eyes again she could see a bit now, vague blurs of color. Closing them again, it wouldn't help her after all. She was unprepared for the large wail assaulting her ears, coming from Naraku's side, her head whipped around, before she realized it was a trap, Goshinki sent her flying off the platform, to the souls below. Grinning in delight, he believed he won. What he wasn't prepared for was her flying back, above the platform, beautiful black wings protruding from her torn back.

"You should know better." Kagome said before charging him, her wings giving her the needed speed to hit him, and send him flying into a large wall of stone, on her side. Goshinki leaped back into the ring and began to attack her, with strength this time, Kagome winced knowing she'd have bruises everywhere.

SNAP.

Kagome cried out in surprise. He snapped her right arm, breaking it in at least two places. Keeping it close to her side she only had one able arm, now. Goshinki picked her up and tossed her in the air before slashing one of her already injured leg. Before she could stand the pain of the bite he inflicted, now that the wound was deeper, she just lost any speed advantage. He was faster then her now. Before she could regain her wits and take to the sky, he charged her throwing her up into the air again, like a rag doll and angling his head so she'd land, right on top of his horns, seeing this she turned and landed on her injured leg, pain shooting up her leg, through her body. He snarled and tore his claws across her back---and her wings.

She yelped, before baring her fangs at him.

'_C'mon Kagome, think.'_

"I believe we all know who the winner is." Naraku stated.

"Not yet, you _Putain D'Homme._"

Bankotsu smirked.

She called Naraku a 'Whore of Man'.

Standing up with as much dignity as she could, she looked straight into the wine colored eyes of Kun and turned to Goshinki, she gave him the finger to aggravate him. It worked, he charged her, jumping over him with her good leg, she stepped down on his back, sending him sprawling to the ground. Goshinki snarled before grabbing her torn leg and flying her high into the air. This time instead of waiting for her to land he leapt up and impaled her on his horn, her stomach muscles, her abs contracted as she cried out in pain. With a toss of his head he threw her off his horn, onto the ground. Motionless.

One Minute...

Two...

Three Minutes...

Four...

Kagome twitched.

Five minutes. Kagome's hands lay flat on the floor as she pushed herself up.

Five minutes, Thirty seconds.

Her head lifted to face them, revealing dark crimson eyes.

"You wanted me to fight powerless, as I was when born I did and I will. But you forget, I was born in my true form." Kagome's torn wings and body began to glow an eerie gold in color, Naraku's eyes widened.

"Stop her!"

"Too late."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood there, on all four paws, looking down at Goshinki. She was nearly as large as a five story building, her wings were large and full, like airplanes, blending in with the black coat of her bloodstained fur, her wounds still existed in this form, however she was stronger in this form as well. The large fox with black, red tipped wings, glared down at Goshinki with crimson eyes, before she grinned. A mad grin, a grin that knew no mercy, there was no mind behind those eyes, just a blood lust.

Howling she reared up and attempted to smash Goshinki with her paws, when that didn't work she settled for picking him up with her jaws and throwing him in the air, catching him in her mouth she bit down with her fangs, sinking them into Goshinki before throwing him down to the souls, his screams of pain floated back to the large vixen and his blood dribbled down her chin. Intelligence filled those eyes, as they turned to gold, she began to revert back to her humanoid form. Naraku's eyes were widened and slightly panicked. Grabbing Kun he turned to flee before Kagome appeared in front of him.

"I win." Taking Kun from him she blasted him straight into the valley wall, before he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Seeing he was gone she turned to Kun.

"Are you---all right?"

"Yes." Kun replied stroking her dark hair.

She smiled. "Good." 

And then---All was dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay...So what do you think?


	23. Chapter 23: Recovery

A/n: Here's to hoping you had a Merry Christmas!

**What Revenge Brings**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 23: Recovery

His claret eyes watched over her, nervously. He was afraid---afraid didn't even begin to cut it. He was terrified. Her body was covered in bruises, in wounds and lacerations. He was so scared of losing her, he was so scared he, for a single moment forgot his guilt. The guilt he felt for having been caught off guard and captured, then being used as a bargaining chip. He knew she would never let him down, he depended on her to save him and she did but at what price.

Staring down at her beautiful, motionless body a single tear fell hitting her cheek--the price to pay for his safe return was too much. Kaede didn't know when or even if she would wake up again. He remembered he was the last one to see her awake, the pain was so clear in her gold eyes. She fought for him with a slim to no chance of winning considering he had disabled her from using her abilities. She fought because she cared. She wasn't as cold as they all thought. Kun bowed his head to hide the tears. 

She'd want him to be strong. But he just didn't care anymore. As tears fell from his eyes striking her skin, he never noticed the twitching of her hand as she began to gain some level of consciousness. There was only one thing running through his mind at that moment.

'_Don't leave me...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Kagome had fallen into a comatose state, her wounds were still repairing themselves. Let's just say she had gained further respect by not cheating, abiding by the rules set out and winning none the less. No one had expected her to win, not even herself. They knew however she was determined to. She cared too much for Kun to allow him to die in Naraku's clutches. But she had still not awaken.

Hiten and Bankotsu were beginning to worry. She was almost completely healed. She should've awakened. But she didn't. When consulting Kaede they were informed Kagome had rarely taken on her true form having never needed to before. It took her a lot of energy to maintain that form and control herself from turning around and killing everyone else. The only thing that stopped her blood lust from taking over was her control, and her feelings. Whatever they may be.

They were also informed of the damage done to her mind by seeing Naraku again, in person. It might have brought back more memories she suppressed resulting in a mental break down. Kaede informed them that in the mind anything was possible. Including death. If one believed one was dying, if they convinced themselves enough that they were dying they may die in real life. Of course those cases were rare. Very rare.

They both knew she was strong. She should've had no problem waking no matter how much energy she used--she'd never had any problems before. Sure it was only for a little while but she still got up if only to make sure the rest of them were all right. Bankotsu and Hiten weren't the only one's worried Kun and Kagome's subordinates were extremely fidgety this past week trying to figure out what was wrong and why she hadn't gotten up yet.

"I'd hate to break the news to ye."

"What?" Kougaiji asked quietly.

"She has a better chance of dying, then waking." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew through his soft green hair, as his wine colored eyes closed to hide the emotions that ripped through him. He heard the news that Kaede had brought, it wasn't good. His arms lay down at his side, his face contorted, eye brows furrowed, jaw clenched, he was doing all in his power to keep his tears from falling. Why did he have to be so weak? How come he couldn't protect himself? Why did she come, he told her not to? He knew the answer---because she cared about him. That thought filled him with warmth. She didn't care about many people, but she honestly cared about him.

He sighed, his voice filled with pain as he tried to shove his guilt down. None of this was going to help make her better. Not that there was much he could do anyway. He was a seer, not a healer, even if he had the abilities to heal, he couldn't heal any mental damage done to her after seeing Naraku, face to face, in person again after all these years. All contact had been via the seeing glass or through other communication techniques. Who knows if the years of torture she went through came rushing back, but she just hid it, pretending seeing him didn't affect her when he knew that it did on some level.

Mental, emotional damage was the hardest to ever recover from. And she suffered through years of not only both of those, but physical abuse. He couldn't even begin to comprehend her pain, he only went through a fraction of what she had. Not to mention, she was a child when she was captured. The things they'd done to him in that short span of time were forever imprinted in his mind. How she ever survived it all without going insane was beyond him. He imagined, that her mind was torn to shreds and it had taken years to repair, she was probably still repairing it, along with her heart, that is if they would ever heal completely. Probably not.

He had a taste of the pain she went through, they did unspeakable things to him, his eyes darkened at just the thought. He could still feel the whips, the burns, he could feel every moment of torment he went through and he was only there for three and a half days at most. Most of his wounds were healed now, but his mind was still in turmoil. His heart was aching for not only her but himself.

How selfish was he thinking about his own pain and guilt? He should be focusing on her. Staying by her bed waiting for her to waken. And she would wake up. She wants her revenge to bad to die---she was a fighter, she would get through this someway, somehow. He nodded to himself firmly before turning and walking toward the infirmary, his beige trench coat billowing behind him, exposing his bare chest and tan colored, leather pants.

She would survive.

She had too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede sighed softly, brushing a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear. Tracing the soft contours of her face she prayed silently for her charge to get better. She considered Kagome the daughter she never had. If only things had been different, she knew that Kagome would be the kindest ruler hell had ever seen simply because as a child, before the treachery of Kikyo and torture Naraku inflicted, she was as innocent as a dove, but now she was just as wise, just as quick, and calculating as a serpent. But you know how the saying goes...

'_Innocent as a dove you will harm no one, but wise as a serpent no one will harm you.'_ (Haug)

She had learned that lesson the hard way, she toughened herself up, made herself a whole new person. What she believed to be a strong person, but Kaede knew by hiding, suppressing her emotions she was just inhibiting herself from her true potential. And what potential she had---If only, she let herself feel openly. Feelings were great strengths, but Kaede knew, they could also lead to one's downfall. Like it had to Jigoku's. He had let his feelings cloud his judgment in going to Kagome and Yura and because of that Yura died and Kagome was broken.

But if Kaede knew one thing about Kagome---

She was a Survivor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wondered where she was and why it was so dark. She had been wandering around this place for days or what she assumed was days, it was so well boring. Having nothing to do, she didn't think it was to odd at first when she wasn't hungry or thirsty, or even have to use the bathroom, but she didn't know how much time had truly passed. For all she knew it could've been an hour, a day...But eventually she would've gotten the urge to do _something_. But she didn't. It was different in this inky blackness, it was as if her problems melted away.

Sighing, she sat down, well, more like floated around in this dark bubble that must've been her mind. There was no other explanation for it. Suddenly her mind was assaulted with more images, of her and Kun, Hiten, Bankotsu---of them all. Startled she jerked back almost instinctively. She thought she sorted through the mess that was her mind a while back---in other words by forcefully slamming shut the door to the part of her mind where the bad memories lay. Bared it, chained it, reinforced it with spells. But these memories, they were _different_. Happy even, these were times when she felt content.

"_Kagome..."_

Kagome jerked up wondering who else was there.

"_Please, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please get up...We all miss you---we don't know what we'll do without you. Please---I'll do anything, I'll even give you my stash of Pocky. Just please...Don't die on us now."_

"Naraku still lives, you haven't fulfilled your vengeance, or taught me how to fight with a whip properly. We haven't told you so much, we haven't taught you what we wished to, we haven't made you laugh yet We... We love you, Kagome, we know you care about us, we know you have a good heart you just don't like to show it. You still have so much to do, so much to live for..." 

Kagome grimaced. All she lived for was revenge...wasn't it?

"_We need you..."_

_They need me..._

Blurry amber eyes fluttered open to stare into shocked green ones.

"What was that about Pocky?" Kagome smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"_Kagome...!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Well---that was kind of a pointless chapter. But it will come into play later, well, at least part of it. Review!


End file.
